And Away we go
by TWD withdrawl
Summary: No longer a series, this is a reboot of my story starting at the beginning, the very beginning. It is not the story of how Beth and Daryl get together, but how they get it back after a two month separation leaves them both changed. (AU\ZA) Rated M for language, cannibalism, character death, and my personal favorite, Bethy SMUT! Enjoy!
1. Before

**A/N: Assume everything that happened leading up to the governor attacking the prison happened the same as it did on the show. Assume everything after happened differently.**

**Small disclaimer: I do not own anything The Walking Dead. The Walking Dead owns me:)**

**Enjoy!**

BOOK ONE

**~ Two years earlier ~**

At the beginning of the turn a woman named Mary escaped with her three older sons, Gareth, Alex, and Noah. Together with her sister's family they fled Atlanta and in only a short time met others with whom they bonded and formed a community. They were all good people from varying walks of life, all trying to make it in a world gone mad.

Within a month they found a train station with high fences and cement walls. They finally found a home, but first they would need to take it back from the dead. They lost many good people that first day and more in the weeks that followed. To honor their friends' sacrifice Mary placed candles at the center of the main hall so the group would always remember. They called their new home Terminus and began to carve out a life with one another.

Mary declared it a sanctuary for all people, and in the coming months their numbers grew. Her greatest joy was to watch the children play games as the echoes of their laughter filled her ears, giving her new hope that her own boys might someday be able to have families of their own and raise them in relative safety.

It was nearing the tail end of the first winter when the claim gang arrived. In the beginning these men seemed to accept the terms and conditions of sanctuary, but before long they became demanding and rowdy. Fed up by the way they consumed the resources of the community without giving anything back, it was decided by the council that the claimers were to be exiled. If only the council knew who these men really were.

Their gang emptied the weapons locker before the Termian's even realized they were being overthrown, and that's when the claim gang started claiming; First the tools and the blankets, then the food. And it only escalated from there. They beat Jacob to death for no other reason than he was with Jenny. Then they claimed her too. The community retaliated as best they could, but they were not fighters... not yet.

A month locked captive in a train car changed that however, as the men were forced to watch while their women were repeatedly raped and terrorized. Fear gave way to anger and frustration - then rage, until finally unable to accept this fate any longer, Gareth (the oldest of Mary's three sons) led a charge. He was methodical in his plan, waiting for just the right moment before leading the attack with everything they had. More than a few were killed, but in the end the Termian's stood victorious and a valuable lesson was learned.

During the battle, Gareth had seen from a distance several members of the claim gang escape across the compound, running away like the cowards they were, but he took solice in the knowledge that it was only a matter of time. Their faces were forever burned into his brain and one day he would find them and take his retribution.

The Termian's then took the bodies of the captured thieves and fried them up, consuming every last morsel as payment for what these men had stolen from them. It was the start of a whole new way of life.

**~ the prison ~**

**two years later**

Daryl slices through the courtyard, finishing off the last of the Governor's men, as walkers continue to flood the field. There was way for him to get back to the bus now. He needed to leave. _Where the fuck was she?_ The last he saw her, she was running off the bus and back into the prison. _There was __only one reason she would do something that stupid._

Just as he thinks it, a flash of blonde hair catches the corner of his eye and relief washes over him, as she suddenly emerges through the thick black smoke that is quickly overtaking the area. "I went back for the kids. They weren't on the bus. Did you see them?"

Daryl shakes his head and grabs hold of her hand. "We gotta go Beth. We gotta go."

Losing the prison to the to the Governor infuriated the hunter ... They run ... It was his fault and his alone ... He shoots a bolt through the eye of a corpse ... A punishment for ever believing he had the right to be happy ... He runs harder, faster ... It wasn't just another shattered dream to add to the pile ... Beth collapses on the ground ... This was the dream that he allowed himself to believe could be real ... It angered him to think on it ... Just breathe...

**~ Beth ~**

With the speed that it took him to blow up the tank, Daryl's walls cemented tightly around his soul once more. He was brash and distant, acting more like the Redneck she had met on her daddy's farm and less like the man she'd come to know at the prison. He was being a jack-ass! When he wasn't grumbling curses under his breath, he blatantly ignored her. He barely spoke, and when he did it was only to bark out orders. Not even when a walker accidentally got too close, and he had to put it down before it bit her shoulder, did the hunter show even an ounce of concern.

The near fatal mishap left her shaken and stunned. _How could she be so careless? _"Thank you," Beth stuttered, barely above a whisper.

Daryl simply glared, and then using his pants to wipe the blood from his knife, turned and continued walking.

His mood only added to her deepening despair and she was no longer able to hold back the tears once day turned to night and the world went still. She cried for the kids, for Judith. She cried for the loss of their home, and most of all she cried for her Daddy. The gapping tare in her heart left behind by his death grew so wide she wondered if it would swallow her whole, and at times she prayed it would... It was then in these moments that Beth thought of Maggie. She focused on her like a life-line, and prayed with everything she had for her sister's safety and well-being.

Daryl's steel-sharp eyes were always on her though. She could feel them burning into the back of her head as she lay on the forest floor and pretended not to notice. It was the reason she cried under the cover of darkness. She hated the way he looked at her now... Like she was already doomed... just another dead girl walking.

Things only deteriorated from there. Very little sleep and a lack of food left the hunter and the farm girl mentally and physically drained. If not for Beth stumbling upon that little Christmas shop in the woods, the outside pressures most likely would have ripped them apart. It was a Godsend really. Left virtually untouched, it provided some hope, shelter, a chance to regroup and start again.

**~ two weeks later ~**

"Beth! Beth!"

Daryl ran after the car for days until his body finally failed him. Chasing a memory, a dream, chasing Beth. Gasping for air between panting breaths, he tries to stand, but the pain in his side is too much and he collapses back to the earth once more. Beth was his light... his star in the darkness. How she had managed to squeeze through his armor undetected he would never know, but she had left him forever changed because of it. Hell, he would have done the same for her if nothing had changed, but it had. No way could she just be gone.

Daryl swears to himself then and there that if he can find her, if he can get Beth back, then he will never again allow his own feelings get in the way of protecting her and keeping her safe. He would maintain a safe distance in which to watch over her, and this time he would stick to it. He just needed to find her. He would never stop looking... Not ever!

**Where our story begins**

**~ The Church ~ **

**two months later**

"Daryl hold up, lets not be rash about this."

"Let's not be rash! Are you kidding me Rick. This car is the first solid lead we've had in months. I'm leavin', and there ain't nothin' you can say that's gonna stop me."

"I'm not gonna stop you. I just need you to think about this for a minute. We should talk to the group first. Get a team together."

"No!," the hunter curtly responds. "A group traipsin' through the woods will only slow me down. I can track better and faster on my own."

"At least let me go with you."

Daryl lets out a frustrated sigh, "Think of Carl. You're all he has left Rick. This is on me. Somethin' I have to do on my own."

Rick nods his head, giving Daryl a somber pat on the back. "We'll wait at the church so long as it's safe. No guaranties though."

"Understood. And Rick, if I ain't back in a weeks time, I ain't comin' back."

"What do you want me to tell Maggie and the others."

"Tell Maggie I've gone to bring her sister home."


	2. Found

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Daryl tracks whoever crashed the car he found on the road with Rick to the outer fringes of Atlanta, before heavy rains wash all traces of them away. Without a plan or point of attack he knows charging the city will be suicide. He needs somewhere to dry off and hold up to think things through. No way is he leaving without Beth.

Daryl maneuvers effortlessly around the mud and up over the moss covered rocks and fallen logs like he was born to it, leaving no trace that he was ever there. He follows the highway, but remains inside the tree line so he can observe any strange goings on without being detected. If he is going to do this he will need the element of surprise.

The hunter is on high alert, yet when he finds an old camper butted up against a tree in the ditch, he breathes a small sigh of relief. It looks to have been there for quite a while, probably crashed sometime near the start of the turn and the more he stares at it, the more appealing it seems. The camper sits on low ground which means it will not be easily seen from the road so he deems it worth a closer look. Cautiously he checks out the exterior shell and listens for noises, all the while scanning the surrounding area for signs that someone else might have been here recently. He thinks maybe there had been, but the heavy rains make it impossible for him to be sure.

Before entering the rusted camper, Daryl loads a bolt into his crossbow and takes aim at the door. He tries the rusted handle first, but it breaks off in his hand and so he is left with little choice but to kick it in. Then he takes a step back and waits for a walker to emerge. He thinks he hears a noise come from the back of the camper, but with nothing coming at him he decides that whatever it is must be trapped. With cunning and stealth, Daryl slings the bow across his back and pulls out his knife, a much better weapon for such close quarters.

When the hunter enters the camper he sees a trail of blood smeared along the floor and the walls that lead behind a partition in the back.

The hairs on his neck prickle a warning, but if its a walker in there then he needs this trailer more than it does, and if its a person than maybe it's the one he's been following.

Daryl doesn't make a sound as he pads along the lanolium floor. He stops an arms reach from the partition and takes in a deep breath, preparing himself before promptly pulling it back. His knife falls to the floor and Daryl falls to his knees. "Beth."

He's dreamed of her for months, prepared himself for the worst, but seeing her now... like this is more than he can bare. The mere sight of her is best left to horror flicks such as Hostel or Texas Chainsaw Massacre. The dirty mattress on which she lays is stained red with blood. So much blood that he thinks maybe she is already turned and the guilt he feels is immeasurable. How could he let this happen to her. She is his light, his hope. After the prison fell it was Beth that pulled him back from the edge and now... How long has she been laying here like this?

Tears of relief well up in his eyes when he feels her pulse beat against his fingertips. It is faint but at least she has one.

What the hell did they do to her?

Beth turns her head into his touch, "Daryl...?" and is suddenly overcome by a series of short wet coughs that cause a painful moan to fall from her lips. "How...?"

The cough worries him, as does the amount of blood seeping onto her clothing. "Hush now. Save your breath. I got yah." Daryl strokes Beth's damp hair out of her face, and as he does he feels the heat that radiates off her skin. She is burning up with fever. The hunter smiles down at her like nothing is wrong. He can't let her see his fear. "Just relax and rest up while I find something to take care of these scratches."

Frantically Daryl begins to open every cupboard door in the damn trailer until he finds a half bottle of whiskey in the fridge. The smell in the fridge is rancid, but no worse than walkers. He brushes a couple roaches from the bottle and returns to Beth's side where he promptly removes his vest and shirt. He is disheartened by the filthy state of his flannel, but knowing he has nothing better to work with, Daryl begins ripping strips off of the cleanest portion of his sleeves and prepares to clean her up as best he can.

With a feather-light touch, he gently rolls the girl onto her side and she lets out another cry of pain. "I gotta see it Beth."

Tears trickle down her cheeks, but she nods her permission and Daryl begins to lift the back of her shirt.

"Eeeshh!" Beth shutters, as the cotton lightly brushes over the abrasion.

The large gash across her back is pink and puffy around the edges, worrying Daryl all the more as infection can kill as quickly as walkers these days.

Daryl tries to play it off as best he can, but she sees the worry in his eyes when he meets her gaze and she thinks to herself that it must be pretty bad.

Unscrewing the cap off the bottle, Daryl offers her a deep pull of the liquid before leaving the camper and returning minutes later with a stick in his hand. "It's gonna hurt. Might wanna bite down on this."

Beth trusts his judgement and is glad she does when Daryl begins pouring the alcohol over the area. The sting of whiskey is excruciating, but Beth is brave and she doesn't make a sound. Daryl cannot help but admire her in this moment. For such a small woman, Beth's stubborn tenacity and shear strength of will gives her the tools she needs to fight through the pain. He thinks her amazing. Hell, he finds himself in complete awe of her. It's only then that he remembers the promise he made to himself on the road. No one will ever hurt her again. He will make sure of it.

Once the task is complete Daryl binds the cloth around her torso several times, making sure the wound is completely covered before he moves on to the hole in her thigh where a bullet is still lodged. He repeats the process once more, and by the time he's finished Beth has passed out from the pain. He covers her body with the dirty blanket and as soon as the rain subsides, Daryl picks her up in his arms and begins the long journey back to the church on foot.

/

"Beth... Beth you gotta stay awake for me a while longer ok."

Her body is limp in his arms as they near the church where Rick said the group would wait.

"Don't you give up on me girl! Don't you dare!"

The hunter begins to panic when Beth fails to respond. "Damn it Greene! Maggie's waiting on yah, and I don't need the hassel of her trying to kick my ass if you don't make it. So quit pretending you're already dead and man up!"

Beth's eyes flutter open and she lets out a small giggle, but then cringes from the throbbing pain in her back and leg. "No need to yell, I'm just resting is all."

The hunter lets out a huff of relief, but his worry is far from gone. Daryl can hear the pain in her normally sweet voice, and he can feel her blood seeping through the scrubs and onto his arm as he carries her. "Yah, well if I have to do all the heavy luggin' around here, than the least you could do is shine your baby blues my way every once in a while so I know you're alright."

"Such a sweet talker you are Mr. Dixon," Beth rasps out.

"Pheff!" Daryl blushes. "I think I liked it better when you were resting."

As the pair near the outer gates of the church, a large red-headed man who Daryl has never seen before shouts out, "People coming," and before Daryl can think too much on who this person is or what to do, Rick exits the building with Glen, followed by Maggie, who barrels past them both and straight at her sister. "Oh my God, Beth."

Quickly, she ushers them inside the building. "There's an office in the back with a couch Daryl. Put her in there. Sasha, get Bob, Quick!"

It all happens so fast. Bob enters the office and promptly ushers Daryl and everyone but Maggie out of the room. He takes a quick look at Beth's injuries and immediately goes to get the first aid kit.

Daryl paces like a caged animal just outside the office door when Bob enters the sanctuary. "Can yah fix her?"

"I can remove the bullet, if that's what you mean, but as for her back... to be honest Daryl, it doesn't look good." Bob looks down at his feet, then back to Daryl, and then Glen. "It's badly infected. Without proper antibiotics she may have a day or two before it goes into her bloodstream. I'm so sorry, but we just don't have what she needs."

Daryl looks to Glen, and Glen to Daryl, and just like that it's decided. "Write down what we're lookin' for," Daryl says curtly.

"Daryl you just got back! You can't possibly leave again so soon. Your body needs rest."

Daryl grabs Bob by the scruff of his shirt. "I ain't losin' her!" He growls.

Glen stands at his friend's side. "You heard the man. Best not argue. We're goin'!"

"I'm going too." Rick states firmly. "Bowman's pretty close. It's a small town, but I'm sure we'll be able to find something there.

"Thanks brother." With that the three men gather their weapons and exit the church.

Maggie plops down next to her sister, holding her hand and stroking her cheek while Bob, with Sasha's aid begins the unpleasant task of removing the bullet. Maggie doesn't leave Beth's side for the next three weeks.


	3. Healing

**A/N: A big thank-you to everyone who has fav/followed, or reviewed. It makes me smile. Enjoy!**

"I've got to say it Beth, you gave us all a good scare, but your injuries are healing nicely."

"That's cause you do good work Bob."

"I don't know about that. I'm no doctor. Stitched you up as best I could, but I'm afraid you'll have some lasting scars."

"War wounds you mean."

"What's that?"

"Daryl once told me that people often look on scars as ugly because they don't understand the stories behind them." Beth trails a finger along the scar at her wrist. "He says that every scar a person carries on their skin is proof of what that person's lived through. What they've survived. He says we shouldn't be ashamed of our scars and that we should wear them like a badge of honor. Like a war wound earned in battle."

Bob smiles. "I like that."

"So, am I off restriction? Maggie's driving me crazy with all her fussin'. I know she means well, but I'm sure the group could use her elsewhere."

Bob laughs. "Before we get to that I want you to stretch your leg out for me"

Beth complies and Bob begins to examine her. He lifts her leg and moves it up, down, and sideways. Then he bends her knee into her chest to check for any muscle damage. "How does that feel?"

"A little stiff, but it doesn't hurt any."

"Good. Now get your rest because tomorrow you start pulling your weight around here."

"Really?" Beth beams a smile Bob's way and then wraps her arms around him in a gigantic hug.

"Light duty only! I already told Rick that unless it's a life or death situation, you need a few more weeks before you are fit for travel. Abraham won't be happy about it, but it can't be helped."

"Do you really think that guy Eugene has the cure, like his friends say he does?"

"I doubt it, but either way, if the three of them want our help they are just going to have to sit tight a bit longer."

"Thanks again Bob."

"Now get some rest. Parametic's orders."

/

_Beth hears the teapot whistle on the stove as she carefully ties her hair back into a tight pony tail. "Tea's ready," she calls down to her mom. As quick as she can, Beth braids a small strand of hair to run through the center of her pony tail, tying off the end, all before bounding down the stairs of the farmhouse and into the kitchen. Try as she might Beth simply can not contain her excitement. Shaun promised that he would teach her to drive stick today. Finally she would have access to the truck. Annette takes the pot off the stove and turns around, a brilliant smile woven across her fine features as she looks upon her daughter with pride. _

_Beth skips over and gives her a swift kiss on the cheek. "Morning Momma."_

_"So today's the big day, is it?"_

_Beth smiles and nods her head eagerly._

_"Shaun said he'd be waiting for you in the truck, and Beth honey... would you mind terribly taking the feed to the barn before the two of you get started? It's been sitting on the porch for over a day now."_

_"Sure thing Momma." _

_"Love you. Have fun." _

_"Love you too Momma."_

_The wind picks up as Beth walks across the soft cushion of grass that seperates the main house and the red wooden structure. She feels tiny bumps form on the flesh of her arms, and without warning, her blonde curls break free of their binds so that the loose strands tickle her face. _

_She is just about to lift the latch when a thick southern voice startles her from behind. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I wouldn't go in there if I were you." The tall man stands directly in front of her now. How he gets there so fast, she has no idea. He wares a familiar sheriff's uniform complete with a star badge that reflects the suns' light and gives him an unearthly feel. She knows this man._

_"Rick? What are you doing here?"_

_"You can't go in there like that Beth. You're simply not strong enough."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I think you need a doctor Beth."_

_Following Rick's gaze, she is shocked to look down and see the crimson liquid flowing freely from her wrist. "No! No! This is a mistake."_

_"Maybe so, but it's not my mistake Beth. Better run." _

_Slowly Rick lifts the latch to the barn door and out of the darkness Shaun emerges. His face is half gone, and his tatered clothing is layered with a gelatinous dark goo. Blinking back tears of confusion and horror, Beth looks up once more._

_Rick is gone and the Barn is engulfed in a blazing inferno. The searing heat of it, causing small beads of perspiration to trickle down her forehead and sting her eyes. __The pounding rhythm of her racing heart is nothing short of deafening as she__ watches more and more of the repulsive creatures plow through the burning doors, swarming like the locus' of biblical times. Panic being her only instinct as she stands a second to long, paralized by her own fear before finally heeding Rick's words. But it is already too late. Cold skin claws at her back, her hair, her shirt. The moans growing louder with every step she takes, as the creatures continue to gain ground. _

_Beth trips over her own feet, landing hard on the wet earth and lets out a mind numbing scream as the weight of the walkers pile on her back and pull at her pant leg._

/

Beth's eyes fly open and she fantically swats the air with her arms and legs. "Get off, Get off!" She cries out.

"Beth it's ok you're dreaming. Wake up," Maggie says, shaking Beth's shoulders in an attempt to wake her, but only succeeds in agitating the tiny blonde further. Still unconscious, Beth doesn't recognize her sister for who she is, and pushes Maggie back hard.

"Beth, calm down, you're safe. It just me. It's Maggie. Nothing is going to hurt you."

With worried eyes, Daryl watches the scene play out from his sleeping spot near the front entrance of the church where he has purposely separated himself from the others. He desperately wants to go over and make sure Beth's ok, but he stops himself. She has her family now and would probably consider it an intrusion of her privacy. And lets be honest, what would he say. Beth was all he could think about... dream about for months, and yet since they arrived back he hasn't so much as spoken a single word to her. It's not like he didn't want too, his timing just always seemed to be off. Beth spent the first couple weeks in the office sleeping, and when she was awake, Maggie or Bob or both were constantly by her side. The following week saw all the men out fortifying the church, and when he wasn't doing that he was either hunting or on watch. Now he feels that too many days have passed by, and the idea of simply walking over and starting a conversation with the pretty blonde, has become an increasingly awkward one for the hunter. The more he thinks about it though, the more he wonders if it's not probably for the best. Beth is young and has been through so much already. The girl hasn't even begun to sift through the trauma she has suffered. She sure as hell doesn't need to be dealing with his emotional crap as well. Beth is alive, and to Daryl, that is all that matters. He gives her one last glance before he steps outside, leaving the confines of the sanctuary to be alone with his thoughts.

"Maggie...?" As Beth's concious mind slowly begins to take over, the images from her dream start to dissipate. Her pulse still races erratic, but she is finally beginning to catch her breath. "It was so real," Beth says, swearing she can still feel the decayed hands on her flesh. "There were walkers everywhere, and Shaun was there. He was one of them, and ..."

"You had a nightmare Beth. After everything you've been through its not surprising." Maggie keeps her voice low so as not to wake the others. "Maybe now would be a good time to go somewhere and talk about what happened when you were gone. It's obviously effecting you."

"No," Beth states flatly. She can't even fathom the thought of reliving it. What she did... What she had to do.

"Beth I really think if we talk about it..."

"I said no," and with that, Beth gets up from her spot on the floor.

"Wait, where are you going? Its dark outside, you can't just leave."

Exasperated, Beth finally snaps. "I'm not child Maggie! I can take care of myself. Have done you know! I need some air, so please don't follow me." She feels bad the moment the words leave her mouth, but she won't take them back. Things are different now, she is different, and Maggie needs to know that.

As Beth steps onto the porch, Daryl's familiar scent of smoke and pine waft up through the air, flooding her senses with memories of a happier time, and it is nothing short of intoxicating. She watches silently from the shadows, not wanting to disturb him as he appears to be rolling something over in his mind while he leans on the rail of the veranda. Beth notes the sadness in his eyes and her heart suddenly aches to be closer to him, but so much time has passed. They haven't really spoken since he brought her home, unless of course you count the occasional nod, or in Daryl's case grunt, when the two of them inadvertently cross paths. Even still... the longing Beth feels for this amazing man is indescribable. Letting out the deep breath of air she's been holding in, Beth gathers up all of her courage and moves to stand beside him. Then playfully bumps his shoulder in an attempt to break the ice.

"Hey," she says, beaming a shy smile up at him in the hopes he will see on her face how very much she misses their time together.

Her close proximity has Daryl's heart thumping wildly in his chest, making it hard for him to breathe. He can't let her see that though. He won't. "Greene," he gruffs out.

The hunter's reaction isn't at all what she was expecting, and the tone of indifference in his voice leaves her frowning. It throws her.

"Ummm... well.. Bob took me off restriction today so I was kind of wondering if we could start training again?" She knows she's speaking way to fast. God help her, she's nervous.

Daryl studies her for a long moment, not saying a word as he takes a long, leisurely drag from the cigarette.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

Beth pauses momentarily as she ponders the question. "If you don't want to then I guess..."

"I didn't say I don't want to. I'm just wonderin' if you're not pushing yourself to fast. Don't want to hurt yah."

Beth can't help but smile at his concern. "I'll be fine Daryl. Besides, I trust you. You would never hurt me."

Seeing Beth like this, Daryl finds it near impossible to deny the girl anything. Especially when she's shining her bright smile his way, staring up at him with those ocean blue eyes that have shown him beautiful things. "I'll speak to Bob. If he tells me it's ok then we'll start tomorrow, first light, but don't 'spect me to go easy on yah."

The smile on Beth's face expands to an all out grin. "I wouldn't hear of it if you did. Tomorrow then, it's a date."

Turning on her heel, Beth heads back inside. Her words leaving Daryl frozen to the spot.


	4. Safe and sound

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Sighing from exhaustion, Glen wipes the glistening beads of sweat from his brow as the sun begins to push its way through the darkness. He sits cross-legged on the steeple floor where he has spent the better part of the night on watch duty with his riffle wedged through the iron bars. The sun is not even up yet and already it is scorching hot.

He peers out over the field and smiles to himself when he sees Beth and Daryl exit out the main doors of the church. They move only a short distance away before squaring off in yet another private sparing competition. To say the match is unevenly set would be an understatement. At least until the battle begins. Daryl is tall, all brawn and muscle. Beth is small in stature, thin, and very, very quick.

The hunter begins with a few light jabs to Beth's face that she easily blocks or taps away. She backs off a bit and then glides to the side while Daryl tries to land a roundhouse kick to her outer thigh, but Beth sees it coming a mile a way. She throws up her knee and blocks the kick with her shin. She knows in where her strength lies, and also her weakness. So Beth stays in close, never allowing Daryl the full use of his long reach. Landing a couple of body shots to his ribs, she makes sure her guards are up. Never does she make a move or throw a punch without first protecting her face and head. Daryl taught her that.

Long gone is the shy quiet teenager from the farm. Beth has fast become a force, a warrior meant to live in this world. She has already proven she can survive in it.

The unlikely pair have been training for about a week now, always at dawn before the sun can add to the blistering heat that is the end of a Georgia summer. As Glen watches from his post he is amazed at the speed in which Beth is recuperating. The bruises that only four short weeks ago mared her features are all but gone. A pink circular scar, rough and raised, the only lasting reminder of the bullet that ripped through her outer thigh.

She hasn't spoken much on what occurred at the hospital. When Glen asked Daryl about it, Daryl bluntly said, "Beth will speak on it when she is ready, and if she didn't want to talk on it, it sure as hell wasn't his place to say." Glen had to respect that. After all, the only thing he wanted was for the sadness that now brews beneath the surface of Beth's eyes to melt away, and for some hope to shine through them once more. They all know she's been through hell.

The melodic tone of his wife's voice floats through the air and pulls Glen away from his thoughts. "Hey Babe."

Hey Maggs'. Come to relieve me?" He quirks his eyebrow and hopes she catches the double meaning.

Maggie lowers her body to the ground and slips her legs through the bars, allowing them to dangle freely in the air before she turns to her husband and smiles. "Possibly," she teases as she motions her head down to where Beth and Daryl are sparing in the distance. "How long have they been at it this time?"

"About an hour."

"Who's winning?"

"Hard to tell." Right then Daryl manages to get Beth in a headlock and she looks to be struggling. "Hey Maggie, has Beth said anything to you yet? About... you know?"

Maggie sadly shakes her head. "Not a word. It's like she's content to ignore the last three months. I try to talk to her about it, but she just frowns and tells me to mind my own business. It can't be healthy for her to bottle it up like that."

Glen nods to his wife in understanding as he watches her watch the staged battle happening on the lawn below. The smile displayed across Maggie's face is hypnotic as she observes her sister proudly. "Take him out Beth!" The older Greene yells. "Look at her go Glen. It almost looks like dancing. ... Ouch!"

The married couple look on as Daryl connects a swift solid kick to the tiny blonde's ribs. Beth stumbles back a bit, then doubles over.

As Maggie begins to stand, Glen anchors her to the spot, lightly pressing his hand on her shoulder. "Let your sister handle it."

Beth quickly straightens her posture and places both hands on her hips. Scowling at the hunter for stopping the fight for something so trivial, and then batting away his hand when he cautiously bends down to check that she's ok.

Glen Blinks twice as the married pair watch the scene play out from their spot on the perch. Thinking for a brief moment that he sees the slightest shade of pink creep over Daryl's jaw-line to the tips of his ears. A thought he shakes off quickly. There's no way. He must be hallucinating from the heat or lack of sleep. But when he glances at Maggie he is surprised to see the same confused expression lining her face. "Humm," she says, while crinkling her nose. Maybe Maggie sees it too.

"Beth's a lot like you, you know."

"How do you mean?"

"Remember after Woodbury. You sort of shut down for a while. I wanted you to talk about it. I wanted to take the hurt away but I couldn't. Only you could do that." Maggie's contemplative look encourages Glen on. "Do you remember what you said to me?" A crease forms at the arch of her perfect nose and she gives him a weak smile of appreciation. She knows exactly what he's getting at. Tears roll down her cheeks. A part of her will always carry that pain.

"I said that I just wanted you to see me. I just needed you to see me."

"Beth isn't a child Maggie. She's strong. Look at her. She will find her way."

Maggie rests her head on Glen's shoulder as he wraps his arm around her. She tilts her head up, and he cups her cheek in his free palm, then wipes away a tear with the pad of his thumb. "When did you get so smart?" She teases.

Glen answers with a soft kiss on her lips. Nothing is forced. Nothing is awkward. He was born for her lips alone.

Maggie fumbles with the top buttons of Glen's shirt, and Glen's hands skim under the hem of hers. He soon leaves her lips and trails hot kisses down the side of her neck. They haven't been alone in what feels like forever, and Glen is eager. Gently he pushes the material of her shirt to the side, following the path of her collarbone to the curve of her...

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything," Rick says with a chuckle as he stands on the veranda, looking up at the steeple where the married couple are quickly falling out of the throws of passion.

Rolling his eyes, Glen let's out a sigh. "Not at all Rick. What do you need?"

Rick looks away while Maggie pushes down her top, darting his eyes over to the field where Beth and Daryl have ceased their mock battle and are now facing his way. "Since Beth will be ready to travel in a few weeks time, Abraham insists on a meeting. He wants to know where the group stands on D.C. You know, sort out the particulars and such."

"Who's going to take watch?" Glen calls down.

"Michonne says she'll be up in a few minutes."

Nodding his head, Glen slings the riffle over his shoulder, then offers Maggie a hand, pulling her to her feet. When the couple reach the grass they see Beth and Daryl walking side by side toward the main doors. Maggie's eyes widening, when Daryl gently presses his hand against the small of Beth's back, and Beth willingly lets him guide her inside.

Glen goes to follow, but is pulled off the first step and met with a light elbow to the gut. "Ow! What was that for Maggie?"

"Is it just me, or is Daryl being very... unDaryl like with my baby sister?"

"Come on Maggie! Now is not the time!"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed. He's always near her..." Glen knows where she's going with this, and is ashamed to admit he has been curious too. "...He's always finding excuses to touch her..." Maggie raises an eyebrow and Glen can see that she's desperately trying not to roll her eyes. "Glen!," she whines, knocking him off balance when she pushes a little to hard on his chest in frustration. Her voice most definitely not a whisper. "You have to have just seen that!"

"There will be plenty of time to talk about it after the meeting?"

Maggie narrows her eyes. "Fine," she says.

_Uh, oh_. Glen knows that 'fine'. He sees the mischievous glint in his wife's eyes, as well as the sly smile that is already taking over her face. Maggie definitely wants him in on this with her, and is prepared to pull out all the stops to entice him into her scheme.

Placing her hands on Glen's hips, Maggie slowly (ever so painfully so) begins to glide them up his abdomen, tracing small circles with her fingers as she goes,. "Gulp." Her arms moving gracefully up his body, her hands skimming feather-light touches across his sides until finally they snake around his neck and the pair are nose to nose. Glen is inches from her soft, moist, perfect lips. Yup, he's toast.

Daryl's less that kind words swirl in Glen's head. Pussy-whipped, that's what he called it. Damn it if the hunter isn't one hundred percent right! He will do anything for this woman. Even when he knows he is being manipulated beyond belief.

Maggie places a soft kiss at the base of her husband's throat, and it fogs up his brain. He never really had a chance. "Glen, I was just wondering..." she says in her sweetest tone, her tongue lazily trailing thin wet heat up to the lobe of his ear. She gently sucks. "If you could just talk to him is all..." along his jaw, "Find out if he has feelings for her..." stopping when she reaches the corner of his mouth. "I just need to know if he..." a pause, "...has intentions." Maggie bats her eyelashes and Glen is hooked.

If there is one thing to know about the Greene girls it's this, they always, always get their way. Glen has been bewitched. Maggie has him in her clutches now and he is powerless against her charms.


	5. It's classified

The married pair walk into the sanctuary, feeling the tension almost instantly as they quickly make their way to the front of the room and slide into the pew next to Beth. Glen spares a quick glance at the group in the row adjacent, then to the front where everyone's attention is focused.

Daryl is on edge and standing far to close to Abraham, who has his chest puffed out like he is looking for a fight. Seems this meeting has already invoked a heated discussion between the solider and their very own resident redneck.

Daryl seeks clarification. "So let me get this straight Rick. You really just s'pect us to let Sargent Slaughter and his girl lead us on some wild goose chase? Want us to follow some mullet halfway across the country and we don't get to know what he knows." Daryl gestures the front row to speak up and share their thoughts, but he doesn't give them a chance, and instead continues his rant. "How we know he ain't just sayin' he has a cure so we don't up and leave his sorry ass? Can't even hold a gun proper. Liable to shoot one of our own before he ever manages a walker. God damn! I mean, what does he contribute? Sure as hell don't hunt, or help on runs."

Watching the scene play out, Glen wonders if something else might be causing Daryl's irate demeanor . He's known the hunter since the beginning of this thing, and although Daryl has flown off the handle many times in the past, it usually takes more than a group discussion about where to go next.

Before the thought can fully take root, and as if she's reading his mind, Maggie leans into Glen's ear and whispers. "Yesterday Eugene was talking Beth up about what fibers were best used in sleeping bags. Apparently he spent a substantial amount of that time staring at Beth's ass while she reorganized her sleeping spot."

"Apparently?"

"I've been trying to tell you. It was Sasha that saw it. Daryl did too."

"What happened?"

"Sasha says she watched as Daryl approached the two. He told Eugene that he needed to lift his eyes off the ground or he was liable to fall right into the gaping jaws of a walker. Said the best thing to do is keep away from distractions. Then he gestured to Rosita and Abraham and told Eugene he needed to stay with Mom and Dad and let the grownups handle things."

"He didn't?" Glen responds a bit louder than he should.

"Yup," Maggie nods, then quickly glances over Glen's shoulder at her sister. Glen turns around and for the first time notices the concerned expression on Beth's face as she focus' her attention on the two men arguing.

Daryl is practically vibrating now. "...Guy's 'bout as useful as a pogo stick in quicksand!"

Abraham clears his throat as he steps forward to defend the man, and save his mission. "I assure you that D.C. was more than a little interested in this man's ideas." He gives Eugene a solid but friendly smack on the back, causing the scientist to let out a puff of air. "I'm more than willing to vouch for him."

With Abraham by his side, Eugene mumbles something about imbreds under his breath, instantly provoking the hunter into taking a threatening step forward. "Care to repeat that mullet?" Eugene lowers his head to the floor, refusing to look Daryl in the eye, and so Daryl continues. "Won't speak for anyone else here, but if you want my help, my protection, I say spill it!

"How many times do I have to say it. It's Classified!"

Daryl takes another step closer to Eugene. His eyes no more than slits as he silently challenges the man. Without hesitation Abraham steps in front of Eugene as though his life depends on it, and Eugene seems content to have the redhead fight his battles, while Rick readies himself to pull Daryl back hard if need be.

"Glen, do something," Beth pleads.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know, something."

"I'm sure Daryl won't do anything stupid."

Beth's not so sure. Never once did she encourage the attentions of the scientist in any way, but she knew what Eugene was doing, and she was foolish to let it go on as long as it did without saying something. It shames her to admit, but a part of her wanted Daryl to see. She just wanted to wake him up. Maybe it was silly of her to think they could go back to the way things were as though nothing had changed, when so clearly everything had. It was killing her not to know what she was to him now. She just needed a sign. Unfortunately for Eugene, she got it.

Daryl side-steps Abraham and positions himself so that he is standing toe to toe with the scientist. He then cocks his head to the side, and when he finally speaks his voice is significantly deeper. The words come out slow and with accurate precision. "You know...what...Mullet?" He deliberately pokes Eugene in the chest for emphases. "Fuck classified! In case you haven't noticed, the world ended."

Silence fills the sanctuary as everyone waits on pins and needles to see what will happen next. Beth nervously bites her lower lip and fixes her eyes upon the hunter, silently willing him to look her way. He does, and is immediately taken aback for he sees there. Etched on every line of her delicate features is concern and worry for of all things...him. Daryl's heart sinks, and he abruptly he backs away from the scientist, opting instead to take a seat next to Beth in the pew. His legs cross ankle to knee and he wears bravado and confidence like a shield. A shield Beth passes straight through. She places an open palm on Daryl's shoulder and the calming nature of her soft touch washes over him, smoothing the hard lines on his face and filling him with warmth. Physical contact has always been something of an issue for Daryl, yet with Beth it seems as natural as breathing. He feels the tight muscles in his shoulders loosen as the tension melts away, and he can't the smile that touches at the corners of his mouth. "Pheff, look Rick. It's your call man. I'm just pointing out what I see."

Rick turns to group. "Does anyone else have thoughts."

"I do," Glen pipes up.

"Go ahead."

"Rick, I get that we aren't going to be able to stay here much longer. There's nothing around us but rural townships and we've all but picked them clean. I think we all knew this place was never going to be a home. It's too open, what with the walkers roaming just beyond the gates. It's not safe. But saying that, I don't relish another winter on the road. Especially when the direction we'd be heading is north.

Regardless of what everyone decides though, we need to start planning for winter now. There's only the one car and it won't hold everyone, so I say we use the remaining fuel in the tank and jerry cans to collect what we need. Summers ending. Our people are desperately going need warmer clothes, jackets, ect. We're going to need food."

"And medicine," Bob cuts in.

"Yes, and a bunch of stuff we haven't even thought of yet, but if we do decide on D.C. I really want to know why I'm risking the safety of my family. I agree with Daryl. I need to know what the cure is."

"It's settled then. There will be no more talk on Washington until all information is shared."

Abraham suddenly places an arm on Eugene's shoulder, and the two approach Rick while Rosita quietly takes a seat next to Maggie in the pew.

"Fine," Abraham grumbles. "Here it is. Rosita and I were part of a larger group just outside of Houston, mostly military types. Our camp got over run with geeks, or walkers as you call them. They came out of nowhere, hundreds of them against forty men and women. They just kept coming. When it was done, Rosita and myself were the only ones left unscathed. A handful remained alive, but died shortly there after. We put them down before they turned.

Hit the road after that, staying in constant contact with D.C. on the portable C.B. radio. Military channels had not changed codes since the shit first hit the fan. It was on the road that we first crossed paths with Mr. Porter here. It seems Eugene had gotten himself into a bit of a situation."

Abraham gives the scientist an encouraging nod, and Eugene cuts in. "I had been existing by myself for a quite some time. In a tragic set of all to familiar circumstances my family unit was wiped out by this thing. I came across a small river and proceeded to pull out my test tubes so as to take bacterial samples of the water.

"Why?" Beth asks curiously.

"It may be the end of the world, but eccolii is still a nasty business little lady."

"Oh."

"Pheff!" Apocalyptic situation and the man runs water samples when he should be watchin' his back, Daryl thinks to himself.

Eugene ignores the hunter's huff and carries on. "Before I could complete my task a walker snuck up and got me from behind."

"What do you mean by Got You," questions Sasha nervously.

"If you will allow me to continue I will get on with things." Eugene takes a deep breath, and sighs. "I stumbled into the river, but somehow managed to turn quick enough to push the corpse away from my person. Then I ran, and as I did two more of the undead picked up my trail. They must have heard the splashes. Thinking I could lose them I jumped into an old irrigation trench and made my way along it until I came to a small tunnel that was crumbling from decay and neglect. I wedged myself in behind some concrete that had given way, and prayed that the roof would not fall in upon my person. That is when Abraham and Rosita showed up. They fired the shots that ended them."

"Can we get to the part about the cure," Bob asks impatiently.

"I'll take it from here," Rosita says softly. "We found an old farmhouse to spend the night. Ab and I cleared it quickly and the three of us settled in. It was then that Eugene started to remove his damp hoodie, and I first saw the bite. Abraham and I argued back and forth, discussing the situation at length, but in the end we decided to stay and agreed to sit back and wait for the inevitable to happen. We waited for Eugene to turn."

Rosita gently urges Eugene forward and he proceeds to lift his shirt over his head so that the group can see. The wound on his shoulder is long healed over, but there are indents in the skin that are puckered where a piece of flesh is noticeably missing, and a divit in the shape of a half-moon is left in its place. The scar remains red with bumps and groves that run through the center. All evidence of a wound that could not properly be sutured and so left to heal on its own.

"We have all witnessed first hand the speed at which the change can occur, never seen it take longer than a couple of days. Abraham and I watched in shifts for over a week, two weeks, a month, nothing happened. Eugene never got the fever." Rosita pauses a beat, then continues on, "Eugene didn't come up with a cure. Eugene is the cure. It's in his blood."

Gasps of shock and surprise run through the group, while Daryl stays silent. He chew on the inside of his cheek and there is no mistaking the blatant mistrust in his eyes. Rick is the first to find his voice, looking to Abraham for an answer "How do you know that even if he carries immunities in his blood, Washington can create a cure?

"Stayed in full contact with them over the weeks after Porter got bit. That is until we lost frequency. Porter's knowledge combined with the city's own researchers have come up with a pretty precise plan. Eugene can explain the rest."

The next hour is spent immersed in scientific speak and medical terminology revolving around virus' and infectious disease. Bob mentions the posiblity that Eugene is an asymptomatic carrier and not the salvation he claims himself to be. He uses Typhoid Mary as an example, telling the group how she spread typhoid to fifty-three people, never getting sick with it herself.

Eugene counters this with talk of genetic's, pathogens, chromosomes and how basic biology has enabled life to continue all the way down through history. He speaks of Cholera which ran like wild-fire through the west in the late eighteen hundreds, and the bubonic plague that wiped out a third of Europe.

In the end though, it is Beth's simple statement that begins to sway the group. "I think we should go."

Daryl turns his gaze to the woman at his side. "You do?"

"Yah, I do. I've never seen someone get bit and survive before. Have you?" Beth's blue eyes search his, and the shear determination Daryl sees in her magnificent orbs catches him off-guard and leaves him speechless. When Daryl doesn't disagree, Beth smiles with renewed confidence and addresses the group at large. "It will give us something to hope for. A reason to go on. Maybe Eugene isn't the cure, but maybe he is? It wouldn't kill us to have a little faith. Daddy always said, we all have jobs to do. Why can't getting Eugene to Washington be ours?"

The very mention of Beth's father causes Daryl to consider her words all the more. Hershel Greene was a man who at the end of the world saved a little boy from a gunshot, then took strangers into his home. He was a stubborn old coot who got his leg hacked of with an ax in a dirty old prison, and less than a year later walked into a cell block full of the sick and dying armoured only with a simple concept of hope and the belief that he could make a difference. He was a man who even with a sword to his throat believed that nobody was too far gone.

In Beth's eyes swim that same stubborn nature and uncompromising faith. Daryl might not understand how it can still live within her after everything she's been through, but never the less he is happy that it does.

"She's right. We should go."

"_You step outside, you risk your life._

_You take a drink of water, you risk your life._

_Now a days you breath, and you risk your life._

_Every moment now, you don't have a choice._

_The only thing you choose, is what you're risking it for." - Hershel Greene_


	6. Home sweet home

The next week vanishes in a blur. So much is happening all at once, and aside from their early morning training sessions, Beth and Daryl are pulled in oppisite directions. Runs are being planned and routes plotted, and like her Daddy said, they all had jobs to do. Lists are being prepared and collected by Beth herself, and with Maggie and Tara's help, the women are determined that nothing will be missed or forgotten.

Planning for Washington was proving itself a difficult undertaking. There was so much to consider. Rick held several more meetings, giving Daryl and Abraham several more opportunities to butt heads. Abraham all but insisted they take the most straight forward passage, as it would be the quickest way; To which Daryl firmly stated that if Abraham gave a damn about Eugene's safety, then he might want to pull his head out of his ass and start using his brain. The hunter unequivocally refused to compromise on the issue either, saying no way was he going to be responsible for getting them all killed, and demanded that the route must be a ways off from the road so as not to draw any unwanted attention.

Abraham only caved after Eugene pointed out that it would be easier to find water in the woods, not to mention food. Water is the source of all life he said, and they would do well to take advantage of the hunter in their midst. That pissed Daryl off all the more, but it was hard to argue with the truth. Daryl was an asset. No doubt about it. His ability to provide sustenance lessens the stress level of the entire group. And in the end was decided that Daryl was right, so Abraham focuses his attention on improving the weapons.

He enlists the help of Rosita, and together they make a great team, as they seem to anticipate each other perfectly. In one afternoon they manage to take some old pipe and a blowtorch they find in the church basement and craft bayonets to attach to each of the riffles with leather and twine.

It is midway through the second week of planning when things finally start to settle down.

"Hey Greene, pull up a seat and hand me your knife."

"Sure thing," Beth says, smiling as she walks over to where Daryl is seated by the campfire with a pile of sticks scattered at his feet. She hands over her knife and settles in on the log beside him. "How's it coming, anyway?"

"Could be better. I can't seem too... Son of a bitch!"

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok," Beth asks, reaching out for his hand.

"It's nothin'," he growls back, promptly pulling his hand away from her grasp and bringing the injured finger up to his lips.

Not taking no for answer, Beth gently reaches for his hand again. "Daryl you're bleeding. Let me see it." As she rubs away the blood with the hem of her shirt, his gaze pierces through her. The air around them is suddenly electric, and zaps at Beth insides, starting in her belly and moving up to the vessels just below the surface of her skin, causing her normally ivory tone to heat up and change colour.

It kills Daryl to see the comforting look in Beth's doe like eyes as they drift up to meet his, and for a split second it's as if no time has passed at all. He forgets the all promises he made to himself to stay away. He doesn't think of the danger he put her in, or the two months of hell it caused her. All he sees is the flushed smile on her face and her giant blue orbs that hold him in a trance, pulling him closer to her as she leans towards him. Beth nibbles at her lower lip, waiting on baited breath as Daryl closes the distance, and then...

"Hey what's up?"

... just like that the spell is broken. Glen stands in front of the small fire, and watches as Daryl rips a piece of fabric from the frayed hem of his already sleeveless shirt and ties it in a knot around the cut on his digit.

Clearing his throat, the hunter desperately tries to regain his composure. "Korea," he grunts. Beth sees Daryl's struggle and gives him a friendly nudge before cutting in. "Daryl is showing me how to make bolts."

Glen's eyes open wide with interest and he turns his attention to Daryl once more. "Really? Do you think it will work?"

"You know what they say. Cain't never could."

Beth shines a humoured smile at Glen from her spot on the log as she watches him struggle with what Daryl has said. Glen never could get use to the hunter's particularly strong southern vernacular.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Daryl sighs before restating his response. "You will never do it if you don't try."

"Oh, of course."

The gruff man carries on with his task while he converses casually. "Should work though. Might not fly as true, but it's better than nothin'. I'm down to my last five bolts. Hoping to find s'more on the run tomorrow, but if I don't than I sure as hell ain't going out there with just my bare hands and a knife." Daryl's gravelly voice softens as he leans into Beth ever so slightly. "Got people to protect."

Daryl tilts his head toward the blonde, but at the same time keeps his eyes down. From where Glen is standing, it looks as though Daryl is fighting the urge to look at her. His long scruffy hair falls in front of his eyes, and he just seems intent to go on studying the ground. If this wasn't Daryl Dixon he was talking about, Glen would almost say he appeared shy.

Glen glances from Daryl to Beth and then back again, suddenly feeling like an intruder. As the wind picks up it blows Beth's curly locks away from her face, and reveals a slight blush that adds some much needed colour to her pale skin. All the confirmation Glen needs to know he has definitely interrupted something. The encounter lasts but a moment. It's so subtle that had he not been standing directly in front of them he surely would have missed it. With the hunter at her side Beth's eyes shimmer and come to life just like before... and it's nice for Glen to see. Daryl awkwardly shuffles further down the log, but then again not so much as to raise suspicion.

Glen thinks on all of what Maggie has said in the past weeks about the small touches and pleasant gestures Daryl makes for Beth and Beth alone. It is only then that it hits him. "Oh my God. Maggie is right! How could he not have noticed. Even now the air around them is charged. He needs to find his wife.

"I have to find Maggie. Have you guys seen her?"

Beth motions to the far end of the church. "Yah, she's at the rectory where the pastor used to live. You know, the cottage over there."

"What's she doing there?"

"Oh, well Maggie and I decided it would be better if the group moved in there until we leave. Spent time walking the property when we were out collecting veggies."

"Wait, we have veggies?" Glen can't help the level of excitement in his voice.

Beth's smile is so wide now, like she's about to burst. "It was supposed to be a surprise. Tara and Rosita stumbled on the garden. The pastor who lived here before must have kept it. It's overgrown for sure, but it still has a few things growing."

"Like what," Daryl asks eagerly.

"Some lettuce, radishes, a few tomatoes, oh and some potatoes too. Maggie's going to make a stew."

Daryl's stomach growls at the thought of fresh anything, but his voice is serious when he speaks. "Can Maggie cook?"

"I'll help her," Beth giggles. Standing up, she grabs Glen's arm to lead him over, then swings back her head, "You coming?"

Daryl nods as he throws the crossbow over his shoulder and begins collecting the bolts. "Yah, hold up." Shuffling his feet, he kicks some dirt over the fire to smother it. "Listen Beth... Rick, Glen, and I should probably go in first and make sure the house is properly secured."

Beth smiles back. "No need. Maggie and I already did. A groups up there right now cleaning the place."

Daryl stops abruptly and pulls Beth gently to the side. His tone is quiet, but his eyes are dark and serious. "You cleared it by yourselves? What if there had been walkers in there Beth. You could have been hurt. S'not safe."

Her heart melts at his words, and Beth can barely contain the emotions racing through her. Slowly she tilts her head up, making sure to keep her blue orbs fixed on the hunter as she shifts her body ever so slightly to be closer to him. Daryl nervously takes a step back and scratches the base of his skull. He most certainly hasn't forgotten Glen's presence here, and so begins to dart his steel blue eyes everywhere but at Beth or his friend; Not wanting to send the wrong message to either of them. With few options left to him, Daryl finally looks back down to the ground while Beth stays glued to the spot, her words thoughtful. "Daryl, I'm not going anywhere. Not ever again. Maggie and I are more than capable. We just thought it would be a nice surprise for everyone. We've all been working so hard and we just want some nice memories somewhere nice, yah know. Even if it's only for a couple of weeks."

"Does Rick know?"

"Duh," Beth says, rolling her eyes. "Of course he knows. He says he can't wait to sleep on anything that isn't floor or ground."

Daryl lets out a short laugh and his mood seems to lift some as the three make their way toward the cottage. Upon first glance it appears small. There's a quaint cobblestone path that leads to the front door, and weeds that poke up through the cracks in the stone. Just like at the church there is a waist-high wall of stone, seperated only at the front for which a black metal gate takes its place.

As the three reach the front door Maggie barges out of it, wrapping her arms around Glen and kissing his lips. Then turns to Beth. "You told them."

"Yep, kind of slipped out. Sorry."

"No worries." Maggie smiles back, tugging Glen inside while Beth and Daryl follow closely behind. The others are already mulling around the space as the foursome enter the cottage, and Daryl is surprised to find it not nearly as crampt as it appears from the outside. There are three large bedrooms near the back of the house and another off the main room, a sofa bed in the living room as well as a smaller love seat, fireplace, and a brown leather recliner which Daryl instantly claims his own. He plops down onto the seat and a cloud of dust puffs into the air, causing him to sneeze.  
"Bless you." Beth calls over.

The hunter grunts a reply and goes about gently placing his crossbow on the floor, leaning it against the leather chair only a hairs breath away from where he rests his hand.

With Daryl distracted, Eugene saunters over to Beth. She is friendly as always, but leaves a noticeably large space between them as Eugene attempts to make small talk. Glen spots the scene from where he converses with Rick and leaves to rescue his sister-in-law from the incessent goings on of a man who knows way to much about all things video games, mathematics, fibers, tooth decay, infectious disease, Dungeons and Dragons, (whatever that is), country music, and just about every gross topic under the sun; Yet the man knows nothing about basic survival. Chuckling to himself, Glen thinks how ironic it is. This is a man whose blood can save the world, if only he can survive the world long enough to get his blood to D.C.

Beth mouths a silent thank-you as Glen interrupts the conversation centering around the practical uses of maggots, and whisks her away. As they enter the kitchen Maggie and Sasha pull Beth into the fold, and the three of them start to chop vegetables for dinner.

Daryl meanders into the kitchen right behind Carl, who excitedly presents his contribution to dinner. In his hand he holds two fat rabbits that he caught in his snares, causing both Rick and Daryl to beam down at the boy with pride. Rick giving Carl a congratulatory pat on the back for his effort.

"Well done boy," Daryl affirms, as laughter envelopes the room. Everyone happy to know they are going to bed with full bellies.

Side-stepping around the others in the crowded kitchen Daryl slides in close to Beth's side, and once there lightly brushes his hand across Beth's arm to get her attention. His casual action causes her heart to skip a beat, and Beth knows her face is will be a brilliant shade of pink when she finally meets his gaze. "You were right Beth. This place... its good."

Daryl knows it won't last long. Soon enough they will be on the road, but for once, one small moment in time, the horrors of the world seem to disappear, and are replaced with warmth, family, and food.

Glen lifts a glass of luke warm water and toasts. "To home sweet home."


	7. The run

**A/N: Enjoy!**

The sun is streaming through the oversized window when Glen finally opens his eyes. Instantly he is met with Maggie's intoxicating fragrance of vanilla and wildflowers that floats up through the air and causes him to wonder how his wife can possibly keep such a sweet scent in such a desolate world. He nuzzles in closer and Maggie responds by shifting her body beneath the covers as she begins to rouse. Her left arm drapes across his bare chest as her leg interlinks with his and she pushes herself up higher on the pillow. "Hey."

"Hey back. Did you sleep well?"

"Um hum," she nods. "How 'bout you?"

"Best sleep I've had since the prison. That could have something to do with who was beside me though."

"I love you. Be safe today, ok."

Flipping Maggie onto her back, Glen replies in a soft tone, "Always... and I love you too." Then pressing his mouth to hers, he slowly runs his tongue over the textured flesh of her lips, and is content to just let lazy lingering kisses dance across her skin. He doesn't pursue anything beyond that though, and Maggie doesn't either.

Glen leans in close, giving his wife once more kiss before he slides his legs off the side of the bed, sits up and rubs his eyes. Pulling up his pants, he then slides his belt through the loops, and grabs his shirt off the bed table where it was discarded the night before; Then throwing it over his head, Glen makes for the door.

Maggie watches as her husband gathers up the last of his things and then quickly walks over, wrapping her arms around his waist while she gently rests her head over his heart. "I mean it, come back to me you hear." With a sad sort of smile, she picks up his knife that he left on the end table and slides it into the sheath at his side. Her eyes ever searching, wondering if this will be the last time she sees him, and the worry displayed in her beautiful face saddens Glen to his core. "I promise. It's a short run. Daryl and I will be back before you know it. Love you."

"I love you too," she says as she squeezes the air from his lungs, she hugs him so tight. Then suddenly she remembers, "Oh Glen, I almost forgot."

"Yah?"

"Maybe today would be a good day to talk to Daryl."

Glen rolls his eyes. "Maggie, I'm begging you here. I understand how protective you are when it comes to Beth. Believe me I do, but it's like I said last night. I think whatever they've got going on is fairly new."

"So far."

"So what does it matter. Daryl's a good man. He won't hurt Beth. If anything she's safer with him than anyone else."

"It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Beth use to talk to me, you know... She'd ask for my opinion on stuff like this. I miss not knowing what's going on in her life. Ever since she's come back she's different."

Glen gets it, and he knows it's not easy for Maggie to admit. "Ok look, I'll talk to Daryl, but I want you to talk to your sister." Maggie shifts posture, but before she can interrupt him, Glen quickly continues, "Not interrogate her. Just talk to her. Allow her the room to share with you. She will if you don't judge her."

"I don't judge!"

Glen gives his wife a long hard stare.

"Ok, ok, I won't judge."

"Good!" Then sliding the strap of the riffle over his shoulder, Glen kisses Maggie on her forehead one last time. "See you later," he winks. They haven't said goodbye in months.

/

Daryl already has the hood of the car popped open and is making his usual routine checks as Glen exits the rectory. He smiles when he sees Beth casually sitting on the trunk of the Civic, her legs hanging freely off the side of the car, while quietly conversing with the hunter as she leans over to pass him a wrench.

The second she spots him, Beth hops off the trunk in one swift movement. "Hey Glen. You and Maggie have a nice night?"

Somewhat startled, Daryl jumps back and bangs his head off the hood, causing a small giggle to escape Beth's lips. Daryl scowls as he rubs his head, but shakes off the incident quickly, then clears his throat in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. "She's already to go. Took you long enough to get down here."

Beth walks over, holding out a piece of paper in her hand for Glen. "Rick wants you guys to search the pharmacy in Carnsville. These are the medicines to look for. Bring back what you can."

"Is there a grocery store?"

"Yah, but it's a pretty small town. Chances are it will all be picked over. That or the foods gone bad."

Daryl pipes up from where he's still standing beside the car, "Don't worry Beth, we'll find somethin'. It's worth a look around," then he motions to Glen. "Come on Korea, I've spent enough time waiting on yer ass this morning."

"Fine, but I'm driving!"

Daryl shakes his head, but never the less slides the keys over the roof of the car.

"Sweet!"

"Better not crash. I just got this baby purring like a kitten."

Beth smiles from the lawn as she watches the two men admire their new toy, and as they are about to depart, she quickly walks over, leaning her head through the passenger window and wishes them luck. "Stay safe guys," she beams. Beth speaks to them both, but her smile is for Daryl alone. Her blue eyes lock onto his until he suddenly breaks the connection, darting a quick glance at Glen before turning back to Beth and quietly responding in kind. "You too."

Glen shakes his head and smiles at the display. These two are more entertaining than television and a rock concert combined. Beth taps the hood, as Glen revs the engine, and then they are off.

Not ten minutes into the drive, Daryl starts sifting through the giant stack of cd's stuffed in the glove box.

"Anything good in there,"

"Not yet," Daryl says sounding a bit disgruntled as he rolls down the window and chucks a cd onto the pavement. His action is immediately followed by a loud crunch as the back wheel drives over it. "Hey man, what are you doing?"

"Counting Crows, can you believe that shit?"

Glen glances over in disbelief as Daryl he shuffles through the disks once more. "Look at this one." The displeasure displayed on his face leads Glen to wonder little about the fait of the album. "Tragically Hip, really? Who listens to this crap?"

"Lots of people actually."

As predicted, he's ready to toss it when Glen casually states, "Maggie and Beth both love the hip."

"Seriously?"

"Yah, New Orleans is Sinking is like one of Beth's favourite songs."

Daryl reluctantly pulls his hand into the car and places the disk back in the glove box, sighing as he continues to riffle through the plastic cases once more. Not long after, Glen sees a slow smile creep onto his face as he settles on one. "Here we go. Finally, something decent to listen to." Daryl opens the case and carefully picks up the cd, then slides it into the player. At first nothing, then the rhythmic french southern beat of ZZ Top's La Grange begins to blast through the speakers. A cocky smirk plays at the edges of Daryl's mouth and he takes a cigarette out of his almost empty and lights it. Then leaning back in his seat, Daryl shoots a smug glance Glen's way, but even Glen must admit that the song is perfect.

The pair drive in companionable silence for a few clicks before Glen decides that it's now or never. He takes a deep breath of air to settle his nerves, and then drops the bomb. "So, you and Beth huh."

Daryl shoots straight up in his seat while Glen continues to drive as though nothing were said. "What?"

Glen tries hard to contol the smile that wants to crack all over his face. "I just mean that the two of you seem close, that's all." Quickly chancing a glance out of the corner of his eye, he swears he sees the hunter's face turning red. He didn't think Daryl capable of that.

But what surprises Glen more is Daryl's response, "Why, did she say something?"

"No, of coarse not. You guys just spend a lot of time together, you know."

"Well it's not like that," Daryl barks out. "Beth and I just been through shit together is all."

Glen nods in understanding. "Ok." Then turning his eyes back to the road, he stays quiet, but the tension in the air fails to dissipate. Glen wants to just let the subject drop, but then ... he turns and looks at the hunter once more. He knows he's being cruel here, but Daryl's reaction to his statement makes it impossible to resist. "It's just... Maggie thinks it's like that."

Time stops, and Glen thinks he may have just turned the hunter to stone with his spoken words... Daryl doesn't move. Not an inch, not a muscle. Silence fills the space as the c.d. comes to an abrupt end, and as music no longer filters through the air Glen wonders if Daryl has just died of shock? The hunter's head is down and Glen begins to witness tiny beads of sweat form at his temples. A single puff of air, his only proof that the redneck's life-force remains intact. Ever so slowly Daryl brings up his arm and drapes it across his damp forehead. Glen knows he shouldn't, but paybacks a bitch. "No one would blame you. Beth's a beautiful girl."

Daryl shoots a hash glare Glen's way, but doesn't speak. Instead he chews at his thumbnail, a tell-tail sign to all who know him, that he is mulling something over in his brain. Before Glen can find out what it is however, Daryl grabs at the wheel and in a split second, swerves them around a walker ambling onto the stone road. By the time the car stops Daryl is positively seething, and Glen sits astonished at the realization of such a close call. "Thanks man. Sorry."

"Fuck-wit. Get out! I'm drivin'."

Twenty long minutes later they finally arrive, driving down the main road until they come across a problem up ahead. Walkers seem to be gathering at the mom and pop grocery store a block from the pharmacy. Daryl pulls down the closest side street and puts the car in park.

He gets out and places a bolt in his bow while Glen checks the bullets in his gun. Then both men adjust the knives at their hips, and Glen squeaks open the door. The hunter puts a finger to his mouth, signaling the obvious, and the stern look in his eyes tells Glen that he better be quiet or Daryl might just kill him out of principle. Taking a rag from the back seat, Glen places it around the door-frame so as to muffle the sound, and silently shuts the door.

They stay close to the building until they near the end of the street. Daryl then pulls out a small reflective shard of glass from a rag he keeps in the back pocket of his pants. He holds it out to see around the corner while Glen remains facing the oppisite direction so that nothing is out of their range of sight. "I don't know what has them all riled up over there, but whatever it is, I sure as hell don't want any part of it."

Glen concurs. "The pharmacy is just two stores down. I say we go quick and quiet. Get in fast. Looks like there's an alley running along the back end," he says pointing in the direction from which they came. "We can loop back that way if there's trouble."

"I don't like the idea of going in blind, but if there's dead in there we're just gonna have to deal with them. No time to bang on doors and wait. Don't want to draw attention from the walkers."

"Or people," Glen adds.

Daryl gives a somber look of understanding. In this world the living are more dangerous than the dead. Walkers only think of one thing, food. They run on instinct. People plot, they kill, they steal, they torture. The Governor taught them that, as did the people who stole Beth away. And they would not risk the safety of the group.

Daryl whispers, "On three. Ready? One, two, three...


	8. Noah part 1

Daryl raises his crossbow so it is lined up level with his shoulder blades and directs his aim at the large group of walkers near the front of the grocery store. He then turns his head and gives Glen a nod. Quickly they make their way down the open street, and in no time at all are standing in front of the pharmacy. The entrance of the store is made up of three seperate panels of tempered glass, and while Glen places his hand on the door knob, Daryl looks back to check one last time. Whatever has caused the cluster of walkers to gather down the street seems to be keeping them occupied. None have noticed them.

As the door swings open a welcome bell chimes, and it may as well be a dinner bell for the effect it has. Daryl quickly peers out the window to find several walkers have already started to head their way. It's nothing they can't handle, but any movement or noise is going to alert their friends.

Scowling, Daryl grabs hold of the bell in his hand and pulls down hard, breaking the string. Glen then motions the hunter to take the other end of the nearly empty shelving unit, and together they lift it to block the enterance.

All that is left on the shelf is a box of tampons and some band aids which Glen promptly throws into his empty pack, then the two men walk softly down the isles, pilfering whatever they can.

A ray of sunlight filters through the dirty pane of glass, revealing a thousand tiny specs of dust floating in the air. The smell in the room is damp and musty, and Daryl can practically taste the mildew on his tongue as he walks further into the store. It's clear no one has been here for a very long time.

The hunter turns, tossing a box to Glen. "Hey Korea, catch!"

Glen's fast reflexes have the condoms landing perfectly in his outstretched hands. "Ya need those right," Daryl says, a devilish glint playing in his eye. Glen simply shakes his head and without ceremony, tosses the box into his bag.

Daryl rounds the back counter with Bob's list in hand, while Glen cautiously makes his way down the isles, dropping various items of use into his backpack. He bides his time, wandering slowly as he takes in the state of the run down structure, and when he looks up again he is standing in front of the baby supplies. Out of habit he finds himself already gripping a package of diapers in his outstretched hand, and a pang of sadness hits his heart like a tidal wave. It's not often he allows himself to think about Judith. It's to painful, but tonight Glen knows he will say a prayer for her.

Daryl interrupts his thoughts when he calls out from the pharmaceutical closet. "Glen you won't believe it. Our man Rick must have had a sixth sense about this place. Everything here from penicillin to prozac, inhalers to baby aspirin. Hey we can really use this stuff if Judith ever gets si...ck."

Daryl pauses for a long time, then carefully places the pills back on the glass shelf. Once again the reality of their situation crashes down upon him, while he stares blankly at the small bottle. A lump forms in his throat so big he doesn't know if he can even breathe. She is the piece that is missing, and for Daryl it is overwhelming. He never speaks of her at all, he can't. But the hunter thinks if he could, it would be Beth that he'd tell. Beth gets it. She feels it too.

Glen is the first to hear the noise. A dull rhythmic thumping that grows louder with each second that passes. He looks in the direction from which it comes and discovers more walkers are finding their way to the entrance now, clawing at the storefront as they desperately try to seek access. The glass begins to shake from the pressure, and the shelf in front of the door starts to sway.

No longer does Glen suffer paralyzing fear of these creatures. That ended years ago. Knowledge and experience has taken it away. It doesn't however, take away the anxiety he still feels in the pit of his stomach that twists in a knot at the sight of these things. He only counteracts the effect by always having a plan. "Don't let yourself get caught." That has become his mantra.

Glen's frantically searches for the back exit, and as fast as he spots it he flings the pack over the shoulder, making a mad dash for the door. "Daryl, pack it up! Grab what you can. We need to leave now!"

Daryl quickly sweeps the shelves with arm, and pushes the bottles into his bag before rushing out from behind the counter. The low static groans from moments ago are fast becoming increasingly loud moans of hunger as more and more of the dead pile up and push hard against the door. The vibration causes the shelving unit to come crashing down, while small cracks begin to form and expand on the glass.

Glen pulls the security bar off of the rear exit and bounces the weight of it in his arms. Satisfied, he decides to hold onto it. The bar is solid, heavy, perfect. "Ready?" He whispers.

Daryl notches a bolt into place, lifts the crossbow, and grunts his reply as together the pair stand staring at the steel door. Not knowing what awaits them on the other side, Glen reaches across to pull the latch and a moment later Daryl kicks his boot hard against the door, swinging it open with speed and force.

Together they jump into the alley as a gunshot rings through the air. "Where the hell did that come from?" Glen calls to out to the hunter.

"Don't know, but we ain't waiting around to find out! Let's go!"

Sprinting down the alley in the direction of the car, Daryl looks behind him to see that walkers have rounded the far end of the narrow corridor. They are still a good distance away so he doesn't concern himself. Better to push on and get to the car before they meet who-ever shot that gun. It isn't until they are almost back on the street that things fall apart.

A kid no more than fifteen comes barreling full tilt around the corner of the building, running straight at them, and he is followed by half a dozen walkers who are snarling and snapping their jaws. Daryl turns around once more, only to find that the half a dozen walkers at their back are speeding up and gaining ground.

There is no time to think, only act. Daryl fires a clean shot through the head of a corpse as Glen swings the steel bar in his hand. It connects hard in a crushing blow that sends brain matter splattering across the brick, and causes the creature's body to slump to the ground. He then spins around to ram the blunt pole through the open mouth of a hideously disfigured one-armed walker. Her intestines spill out through a hole in her abdomen and the stench is overpowering.

Daryl grabs the strap of Glen's pack, launching it and him out of the way of the new kid who fires off two rounds. The shots take out the two walkers that are now slumped directly behind where Glen was standing. Next, the hunter sails another bolt in the oppisite direction, hitting his target while Glen desperately struggles to find his feet. He stumbles forward, just managing to pull the bolt from the head of the fallen corpse, before turning in time to stab it through the temple of another. It connects with a sickening crunch.

Survival is all that matters now, and so the three men come together to form an outward circle, standing back, to back, to back, so as to have eyes on all sides. Trust in this new person cannot be an issue at the moment.

With no time to reload the crossbow, Daryl kicks one of the walkers back hard against the wall, then pulls his knife to complete the task. Only a few more to go.

Glen is suddenly thrust forward on the pavement, quickly rolling to his back as he fumbles to grab hold of the walker that's now hovering above him. His hands grasp onto the overweight corpse, but slip off the loose decaying flesh at its neck, and he hopes like hell this is not the end.

He glances to Daryl for assistance, but the hunter is busy fighting two walkers simultaneously and doesn't take notice; Cold-cocking one of them with the blunt end of the crossbow, before throwing the weapon to the ground and repeatedly banging the other walker's head against the wall. "No help there," Glen thinks to himself.

He looks to his left, desperate now, only to find that the new kid has lost hold of his gun and is trying to take down a creature with nothing but a switch blade. Glen is on his own.

Knowing in his heart that it's now or never, the Korean takes a deep breath of putrid air, and with his left hand still holding the hulking weight of the walker, releases his right to reach for the knife at his side. His arm is shaking from the strain, as exhaustion paints his face, but in one final burst of energy he pushes the walker higher over his head and leaning forward, thrusts the knife cleanly through its skull. As Glen rolls the walker away, his whole body shakes and he becomes desperate to regain control the tremors that surge up through every nerve in his body.

Using his foot as leverage, Glen pulls the knife out of the rotting flesh and for the first time, takes in the scene around him. The twice dead are scattered about the narrow space, bits of them still clinging to the fabric of their clothes. Daryl drips with blood and sweat, and Glen fights the need to collapse on the ground. Instead both men turn to look at the boy before them.

The kid has just finished placing his gun back in his holster when Daryl roughly snatches the collar of his shirt and pushes him back against the wall.

"Daryl, what the hell man? He just saved our ass!"

"Our ass wouldn't need savin' if it weren't for him." Daryl leans so close to the kid their noses can almost touch. His hair hanging in greasy, sweat soaked strains around his face. His chest heaving from a battle well fought. "We heard shots. Who are you with?" Daryl's voice is thick and hard and heavily laced with mistrust. He doesn't even blink as he stares the kid down.

"No... no... nobody else, honest. I fired the gun."

Before Daryl can take this any futher Glen cuts in, "What's your name?"

"Noah."


	9. Noah part 2

**Enjoy**

Tension weighs heavy in the air as Daryl glares down the end of his crossbow at Noah, who is standing against the brick wall with his hands raised, being careful not to make any sudden movements. His body is lean, but does not appear fit, which causes Daryl to wonder what Noah's been doing for the last two years since the turn. His clothes, like their own are caked in blood, dirt and sweat from the fight with the walkers, but to Daryl it makes no mind. He remains apprehensive. Glen is also leary and has his gun pointed at the kid with no intention of lowering it just yet. It doesn't take a genius to know that trusting strangers will get you killed fast in this world.

Noah's eyes are hallow, and the bags beneath them tell a familiar story of pain and sorrow. It's clear this kid has suffered loss, but even so, Glen sees something shifty in his cold, lifeless gaze as Noah fidgets under Daryl's scrutinizing glare. "What are you doing here?" Daryl growls.

The kid's jaw juts forward and he squares his shoulders as if preparing for a fight he cannot possibly win. His stiff demeanor matches the blazing intensity in his eyes, and surprisingly he holds Daryl's stare. "Scavaging, same as you. Needed food."

Daryl doesn't lower the crossbow which is fixed at Noah's head, but he does take a step back to study the kid. He strokes the stubble at his chin with his free hand and tilts his head to the side before letting out a grunt of indifference.

"How many walkers you kill?" Glen asks.

The answer Noah gives shocks him. "twenty maybe. Killed six of them today."

Oddly enough the kid seems proud. "twenty? Since the start?"

Noah's voice suddenly becomes defensive. "My group had a home. There were fences. No need for me to go beyond them, at least not until a couple of months ago."

"What happened then?" Daryl bluntly asks.

"There was an explosion and the place went up in smoke. My group scattered after that. I stuck close to my cousin Albert. He was one of our best hunters. My job was to keep watch. I mostly just stayed in the woods and tried to sneak around the dead unseen. Albert was the killer."

Glen's eyes dart around the alley while Daryl keeps his trained on Noah.

"Where's Albert now?" Glen ask cautiously.

Not a beat passes before Noah replies, "eaten." He gives a quick flick of his head, motioning in the direction of the grocery store, yet he doesn't seem too broken up about it.

Glen narrows his eyes. Somethings just not adding up here.

Daryl's stern face gives nothing away as he picks up the line of questioning. "How many people you kill?" He snaps it out for effect.

The kid's eyes open wide and he begins scanning the alley. His body is rigid and Daryl watches as his hand slides closer to his gun.

"I will kill you dead boy!" Daryl makes no bones about it. He is not playing games.

Glen watches the scene play out before him. There is something off about this kid, but he just can't put his finger on it. Upon first glance Noah doesn't look like much of a threat, but moments ago he shot those creatures like it was nothing. Glen scans the ground until he finds them. The two walkers, each with a bullet hole right between the eyes. Seems pretty good for a kid who's spent all his time avoiding walkers in the woods.

A crash of thunder hammers through the air, and with it comes the wind. It blows omminous black storm clouds over the abandoned town, blocking out the sun and leaving a grey cast to the sky.

Storms are common this time of year, but it does nothing to ease Glen's worry. They've all seen what happens when a storm blows in. The walkers become unpredictable. Something about the sound of the thunder only adds to their unnatural aggression. They gather in larger groups until the inevitable happens and lightening sparks. Instinctually they will vear towards the light and it makes them exceedingly hard to avoid.

The sky grows darker as Noah slowly raises his hands back into the air. His hazel eyes are ice-cold, the black pupils in the center, but tiny pin pricks now. When he finally answers Daryl's question his tone lacks emotion, but Daryl can sense fear floating just below the surface. "One," Noah answers, shifting uncomfortably under Daryl's impenetrable stare.

The hunter's eyes narrow further. "Why?"

As if on cue, the gusting wind current blows the putrid stench of decay straight up Glen's nostrils, causing his stomach to lurch and twist, The sickly sweet smell of rotting flesh mixed with bloods metallic odour burns at the back of his throat and stings his eyes as he tries to keep focus on Noah. Daryl eyes lock onto the kid, and Glen is amazed how unaffected Daryl seems by the un-Godly smell, or if he is he never allows it to give way on his face. He is a machine.

"I asked you a question boy. You best be answering it."

Another loud boom echos all around them, followed by a bright flash light in the distance. Fat drops of rain slowly begin to fall.

Noah clears his throat and concedes to the demand. "There were thirty-nine of us at the start. My mother wanted to form a community, a sanctuary for all people. My older brother Gareth was leary, but he wanted to please her. For the first time since the start she felt safe. We started growing vegetables in makeshift gardens and organizing runs. Everyone helped each other, and a council was formed. They decided that the best way to bring in more people was put up signs and maps leading the way to our home. My other brother Alex helped push the project along, while Gareth handed out tasks for me within the confines of the Terminus."

"Terminus?"

"It's what we called it."

Daryl just shakes his head. He just cannot believe what he hears. How the hell could these people be that stupid. He looks over at Glen only to find the same shocked expression residing there. They already know were this story is going.

The level of Daryl and Glen's surprise is not lost on Noah, and his now sad eyes dart between them. "You've lived out there, I can tell. Can see it in your eyes. You already know what happened don't you?"

Daryl relaxes his bow slightly. "Got an incling to it, yah"

The kid just shakes his head. "The wrong sort came. They were friendly at first but very quickly they took the place by force. They did terrible things...To the women... the kids."

Daryl feels like throwing up. "There were kids there?"

He nods. "For a time."

No longer arrogant, Noah's voice carries with it a deep sadness. "Those men were the true monsters of this world. They locked us up and used us as slaves. Worst of all they laughed. Said we were stupid and that we asked for it, and maybe we did. Either way we got the message loud and clear. Gareth refused to give up and when our moment came he lead the charge to victory over our captures. Lost a lot of friends though."

Daryl pauses, then gives a slow nod of understanding. He too knows what it feels like to lose good people. It happens all too often these days. The hunter lowers his crossbow and relaxes his shoulders. The menace and disdain that dripped off his tongue earlier is replaced by a somber tone of compassion. "Grab your shit kid. We won't hurt you. You're free to go."

Noah doesn't hesitate. He sifts through the bodies for his swich blade, grabs his worn duffel bag, and runs off in the oppisite direction.

Daryl stands quiet as watches him go. A part of him is still unsure if it's the right call. Rick usually makes these decisions though, maybe that's what's bothering him.

"Daryl man, we need to get back. This isn't going to be a sun shower!"

A slight pattering can be heard as the drops of rain hit the ground at their feet. Glen grabs his pack and begins to scour the pavement for the security bar he dropped, turning over the hulking brute of the walker who nearly ended him to retrieve it. Next he slings the rifle over his shoulder and watches as Daryl pulls four bolts from four walkers and grabs his pack as well.

They move quickly through the rain and along the back alley, heading in the direction of their next stop. The street is eerily calm, but for two stray walkers that Daryl easily takes down. They pass the car and then continue to weave a short ways down the back streets of town before Daryl points to the sign.

"You want to do the honors, or should I?" Glen asks.

"Pheff." Daryl bangs on the glass of Joe's Ammo and Hunting Supplies, then takes a seat on the narrow ledge just outside the door, with Glen taking a seat beside him. The small overhang does nothing to shelter them from the steady rain that has already soaked through to their skin. Glen looks over to see Daryl fishing out the last cigarette from his soggy pack and retrieving a lighter from inside his shirt pocket. After a few shakes the hunter manages to get a spark and quickly draws back on the cigarette to make sure its lit before he tosses the lighter on the ground. "Guess it's good that this is my last smoke. Lighter's cooked."

While waiting for walkers to show themselves inside the store Glen begins to contemplate all that has occured. He looks at Daryl and then back at his feet, as it seems his friend is deep in thought. Glen has never been good with comfortable silences and always feels the need to break them. He turns to the hunter, "You do know you made the right call, right? Rick would've done the same. Any of us would."

Even if Daryl doesn't voice it out loud, Glen can tell that it bothers him. They've been friends a long while. Saved each other's ass on more than one occassion, and he can plainly see that Daryl questions his decision to let the kid go. "We can't take people in the way we use to. It's too risky. And then there's the matter of..."

"Rhee! Will you shut the fuck up! This has nothing to do with wanting to take the kid with us."

"Really?"

Daryl takes another long pull from the cigarette and exhales slowly. "I just don't like loose ends is all."

Glen is startled by a sudden scratching on the glass. He jumps clear off the ledge and stumbles backward, slipping on the lighter, and falling flat on his ass. The dower expression on Daryl's face is immediately gone and replaced with an amused smirk. He grabs the crossbow from its resting place against the wall, then casually walks over and extends an arm out to Glen. "A bit jumpy aren't we." He doesn't hide the laughter in his voice when he says it. "Honestly, how you lasted this long is a wonder. Now quit messin' around and lets get this thing done."

They dispatch the walkers in the store with ease and then seperate to go gather what they can. Daryl finds some much needed bolts for his crossbow on the back wall of the delapitated store as well as some fishing line and tackle that the shop owner kept behind the counter.

Glen searches through a collection of long blades, but upon further inspection finds most of them rusted through. He understands why when a drop of water hits his head, and he looks up to see a gaping hole in the roof. Glen turns to leave and out of the corner of his eye spots a machete hanging on the wall. It's further down from the hole, and appears to be in near perfect condition. As Glen walks over to retrieve his prize the floorboards groan in protest under his weight, and he suddenly finds himself praying that it doesn't buckle beneath him. Grabbing the machete, Glen quickly attaches it to his belt and moves off of the rotting floor, heading over to where Daryl is hunched above the display case.

"Don't you have enough knives in your collection."

"S'not for me. It's for Beth. The one she has is dull as shit." Daryl looks down to the cut on his finger that's still tied with the piece of his shirt.

Glen's lips curl up at the corners, and the smug look on his face is enough to make the generally stoic hunter squirm. Glen's just about to make a small joke at Daryl's expense when Daryl smashes the glass and picks out a knife. Its nice too. Perfect for the petite blonde. The Gerber locking knife he chooses comes complete with hand grip, serrated blade, and black leather sheath. Definitely one of the better knives there, and Glen is impressed. "Good choice. She will really appreciate that."

"Stop!"

"I'm being serious man, it's a good choice. Suits her well." The more Glen studies the knife, the more he realizes how much thought Daryl put into chosing it. The handle is small enough it that it won't be awkward for Beth to hold, and will be useful for multipal tasks, not just killing walkers. Glen chooses his words carefully. "She'll like it."

With that Daryl shifts his feet and looks to the floor. "Just want her to be safe," he says in a low voice. A red tinge touches the tips of his ears and he quickly clears his throat in hopes Glen won't notice. "Come on, let's go."

The sky is still dark grey when they leave the shop, however the rain has subsided some. It's now just a dull drizzle. Since Daryl's pack contains the medicine, they throw the newly acquired weapons and ammunition into Glen's bag and make their way back to the civic.

Daryl sets a good pace and before long the vehicle is within eyesight. Just steps from the car Glen slows to a walk, and a moment later feels the hollow end of a gun press against the back of his head. He hears the click of the safety being released, and the sound of it echos in his ears.

With crossbow in hand, Daryl whips around as Noah's familiar voice cuts through the air. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You really didn't think I would let you leave did you? Not without me. Like I said, my people are hungry. They need food."


	10. Noah part 3

**Enjoy!**

"Click."

Glen freezes to the spot as Noah releases the safety of the gun. The barrel is pushed up flush against his skull and he knows that one false move by Daryl, Noah or himself and this will end very badly for him. Glen chances a quick glance at Daryl, but reads nothing in the hunter's expression that ups his odds any. He needs to focus. Maybe he can somehow talk his way out of this, if only he can manage a drop of saliva in which to form words.

The wind picks up and blows cool air against Glen's damp skin, causing goose-flesh to bump up on his arms, but he barely feels it. All he can think of is Maggie and the promise he made to her. That he would stay safe. That he would come home.

He can see her face shining bright in his minds eye as he invisions Maggie's brilliant smile that always seems to pull him from his darkest thoughts. He can almost feel her warmth wrapped around him now, and it gives him comfort and strength.

Glen's thoughts begin to drift to the night before, and he thinks on the love that the two of them shared as though it were a tangible object he could touch and hold close. He remembers how that love seemed to burst forth from his chest and spill out into the atmosphere, filling the space around them with a sudden urgency as he thrust into Maggie against the cold wall. It was in that moment that the earth stopped spinning. The floors and the walls around them vanished, and they were left floating in a world all their own. Their bodies gained momentum quickly and Glen knew that it wouldn't last long, but it didn't need too. Together they lost themselves in the same moment. He remembers the feel of it. The pulsing rhythm of their combined orgasm, and the sensation it left in its wake as wave after exquisite wave crashed against the next, pushing them along with it for a solid half hour. It was mind-blowing.

He remembers afterwards, how they lay in a limp and crumpled mass on the hard floor. A panting ball of interlinking limbs, hair, and sweat soaked skin. Neither of them had the strength to separate their connecting bodies and so they bared their souls to each other then, stretching them out before the other, naked in the truest sense of the word. Never in his life had Glen felt more safe.

Somewhere within the deepest recesses of his mind he hears Maggie's voice whispering to him now. "Come back to me you hear." The words start off quiet, but begin to resonate louder and louder as they push their way to the forefront of his brain. He can practically hear them in his ears, giving him the power and the courage he needs to survive. For the first time since Glen felt the gun push against his head, he starts to regain control over his thoughts. For the first time since he heard the click of the gun, Glen takes a deep breath of air and looks up.

Daryl stands approximately twenty paces away, and the mere sight of him sends chills coursing down Glen's spine. His legs are shoulder width apart, with his left leg slightly forward and bent at the knee. His narrow hips and upper torso face forward, evenly balanced with his shoulders and arms that support the weight of the crossbow so that it too matches the stance of his lower half. Every inch of the hunter's body is lined up perfectly. His core remains rigid, and the dirt smeared across his biceps only enhance the flexed muscles of his hulking arms. There is no doubt about it. Daryl is preparing himself for a fight.

The hunter's steel-blue eyes are narrowed slightly and beyond cold, giving nothing away as they lock onto Noah, watching... waiting for his moment when the kid screws up. It takes everything Daryl has to hold down the burning rage that brews beneath the surface of his skin. He needs to stay calm.

Glen notices the involuntary twitch of Daryl's eyebrow and the tension displayed over every prominent line of his features as the hunter stands facing them both, but looking only at Noah. Glen notes the raised vain that pulses on the side of Daryl's neck, and watches as his eyes zero in on their target, being ever so careful not to spook his prey.

"Archer, place the bow and the bag in the back of the car and then get in the front seat were I can keep an eye on you. Which one of you has the keys?"

Daryl continues to stare Noah down, but refuses to move or speak, and a trickle of sweat runs down the side of Glen's face as he waits to see how this thing plays out.

Noah holds his ground, speaking to Daryl once more, only this time it's taunting. "I asked you a question... boy, you best be answering it, or I will shoot the Asian dead." His words are tough, but Glen can feel the barrel shaking against his head.

Pissed off, but not willing to risk Glen's life, Daryl lowers his eyes to the ground as he tries to temper his rage. He is furious, and it takes evey ounce of his strength not to lunge at Noah consequences be damned. Glen doesn't think he's seen Daryl this angry since the day Rick told him they left Merle on the roof of that building.

Daryl clears his throat and in a guttural growl replies. "I got 'em."

"Good. That wasn't so hard was it? Bend down and slide them over, nice and slow."

Daryl does as requested, sliding the keys across the wet pavement, to which Noah stops with the heel of his boot. The hunter then begrudgingly walks over to the vehicle, not taking his eyes off the kid as he places the crossbow and medicine in the back seat. Suddenly Daryl feels something poke at his knee and he inwardly smiles, remembering the knife he picked up for Beth.

Daryl moves to open the passenger door, but before he lowers himself in the seat he juts his jaw forward, and with a casual southern drawl retorts, "Hey dickhead, he's Korean."

The cocky smirk on Daryl's face, along with his words cause Glen to smile too. No matter the dire circumstance, Daryl still has his back.

Noah roughly grabs Glen by the shoulder and turns him around to check for hidden weapons. Glen holds his arms up to make the unpleasent task easier on them both, and when he does Noah relieves him of his riffle, machete, and backpack which the kid callously throws to the ground and orders Glen to open. Noah is pleased with the contents.

"Look," Glen implores, "take the bags and the car. You can have it all, just let us go."

Noah ignores the request. He lifts the bag onto his shoulder and hands Glen the keys, using the end of the pointed gun as encouragement, before walking him over to the car. While Glen gets in the driver's seat, Noah gets in the back beside the bags and the bow. "You guys need to know this isn't personal. I don't want to do this. It's just how we survive. Now start the engine and let's go. My people are waiting."

Glen turns the key and begins to drive in the direction Noah indicates. "Thought you said your group was gone."

"Glen is it? You need to listen a little better... Glen. What I said was we scattered after the explosion." Agitation weaves its way through Noah's voice. "You think we could honestly go through what I told you we went through and remain so naive as to not put plans in place for if things went bad. You think we're that stupid, or that my brother Gareth would ever let that happen!"

Daryl patiently waits for Noah to finish his rant, and in an extremely even tone responds. "Of course not, but you said your people are starvin'. You've already got the weapons, the medicine. Why do you need us?"

Noah gives Daryl a jovial pat on the back and lets out an obnoxiously loud, gut busting, I just heard the funniest fuckin' joke on the planet kind of laugh. "We have our own particular tastes, and lets just say the two of you will do nicely."

With wide eyes, Glen looks to Daryl and then back to the road, barely able to wrap his brain around what he's just heard. The hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, and he feels a knot begin to tighten in his gut as he fights the urge to vomit. Can this actually be happening right now? "Cannibals! You're fucking cannibles!" As if being kidnapped wasn't bad enough, now he is driving the way to his own slaughter.

Daryl hangs back quietly in the seat next to him, and Glen wonders how his friend can remain so calm. All of the palpable anger he was exhibiting before is gone, and when he finally speaks it is just above a whisper. "Your group never took down the signs did they?"

"No... no we did not. After the claimers, rules were put in place like I said. A sort of code if you will. Never again. Never trust. Us first, always."

Daryl can't help the bitterness that seeps into his tone, but he has to keep the kid talking, at least long enough for him to alert Glen to his plan. "You lured innocent people into a trap, stole their shit, and you're tellin' me that after you did all that, you and yours ate the flesh from their bones. You sick fuck!"

Daryl sends a stern look to Noah, and as he does he lifts his hand up past his right leg so that Glen can catch sight of the knife. He spots the glint of light that reflects off the steel and gives Daryl a silent nod as a wave of relief washes over him.

Noah leans forward to rest his elbow on the back of the front seat, then brazenly tilts his head towards Daryl, all the while keeping the gun trained on Glen. "You make it sound so horrible, but look around. In this world it's either eat, or be eaten. You're either the butcher, or the cattle."

That was all Daryl needed to hear. Turning sharply to his left, he plunges the knife down deep into Noah's forearm. Fresh blood sprays the across Glen's face and shirt, and with it Noah pulls the trigger. Glen's world stops for the briefest of seconds until the sounds of the struggle alert him to the fact that the gun must have jammed. The hunter doesn't skip a beat as he continues on with the assault, reaching behind the kid's head and pulling his shirt up over it, while using the leverage it creates to propel Noah forward.

Glen recieves a stinging blow to his face when one of Noah's knees connects hard as Daryl catapults him into the front seat. A sudden flash of light and colour bursts before Glen's eyes, the blow forcing his head to loll to the side taking with it the car, swerving them sharply to the left, and causing Daryl to lose hold of the knife.

The momentum at which Daryl pulls Noah forward and the jarring motion of the car causes Noah's head to hit the dashboard with enough force to leave a substantial dent over the glovebox. It doesn't slow him down for long however, and both he and Daryl begin to struggle for the knife on the floor. Glen is left no choice but to drive. If he slams on the brakes he risks injuring Daryl as much as Noah.

The close confines of the car make it difficult for either person to gain the upper hand. Noah throws a punch that connects with Daryl's nose, but with little room for follow-through it only enrages the hunter further. Daryl then lunges at Noah with the weight of his entire body, thrusting both he and Glen into the driver's side door, and the car swerves again. Glen instinctively turns back hard on the wheel. His overcorrection flings Noah and Daryl back over to the passenger side, creating the opening Daryl's been waiting for. He grabs Noah's head in his hands and gives him one final push, bashing the kid head first into the CD player. A spark flashes as Daryl repeats the action once more, this time loosening the radio enough that it falls free from its confines and hangs there by only a few wires.

Once Noah is knocked un-conscious, Glen stops the car and helps Daryl push his body out onto the road, then fires a single bullet through his brain.

Glen sits there after that, huffing hard as he desperately struggles to catch his breath, turning the last ten minutes over in his brain. And the more he thinks about it, the angrier he becomes. "What the fuck was that? You could have killed me!"

"Least you forget, I just saved our asses. How 'bout some 'preciation!"

"Appreciation! Appreciation! He pulled the trigger Daryl."

"It didn't go off!"

"It could've!"

"But it didn't, so just calm down and relax. I gotta think."

"Huff, Huff, Huff, Huff"

As Glen's anger subsides he looks out to where Daryl is just staring at the dash. "Look man, sorry for yellin'."

Daryl shrugs, "s'alright. How are we going to fix this though?" He holds the dangling CD player in his hand and the a troubled look on his normally disgruntled features has Glen questioning, "Something bothering you man? I mean other than Hanniblal Lector back there."

"It's Beth."

Glen's eyebrows shoot up. That wasn't at all what he was expecting. "Beth?"

"Damn woman! Said she was really lookin' forward to listening to the music you know. Ever since Rick told her she could go on the next run it is all she's talked about. I told her she didn't have to wait, but you know Beth. She said we couldn't afford any unnecessary drain on the battery and that she could be patient."

"Sounds like our Beth alright. She'll get over it though."

Daryl shuts the glove box only to have it swing back open. In his frustration he lays the thing out with a solid punch, only exacerbating the problem. Now the damn thing doesn't shut at all and hangs at an odd angle. Daryl lowers his head and lets out a long deep sigh, paying little mind to the blood that is free-flowing from his knuckles. "It's only going to rub her nose in it."

"Daryl, I promise. When we tell them what happened she'll understand."

"No! Beth's been through too much already. No need for her to worry over what happened here. Just gotta think of something."

Glen knows there is no convincing him otherwise, so he tries another tactic. Time to offer a sage piece of good ol' Glen wisdom. "Not that you care about the girl or anything, but I do have an idea that might help."

"Yah, and what's that?"

"When Maggie is on me about something I don't want to share, I share something else instead. Personally I find offering her an endearing childhood memory usually does the trick."

"How the hell does that have anything to do with this?"

Glen can see he's going to have to break it down a little bit further. "You see, Maggie wants me to be honest with her. She's always going on about how I should open up to her more. So I share something personal and sweet and she is so happy that I am being open with her, it distracts her from the topic at hand."

A few beats pass, then Daryl speaks so low Glen has to strain to hear the words. "I don't have no endearing childhood memories."

Glen smiles and pats him on the back. "Oh, come on Daryl... you must have one."


	11. Coming home

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Silence fills the beat up car as Glen and Daryl drive the hour or so back to the church. Despite the unsavoury events that have passed in the last eight hours, Daryl finds that he is looking forward to getting back to his family and their temporary home. All in all, he deems their run a success. He and Glen had managed to acquire the weapons and medicine the group will need when they leave for D.C.; And although it is difficult, Daryl suppresses the thoughts of Noah into the back of his mind. The threat that these cannibals present will be dealt with once he and Glen have a chance to talk with Rick. Rick will make the right call, he always does. Most likely they will simply change their route to Washington so as to avoid any further confrontation with these so called Termian's.

It has taken him longer than he would have liked to come to this conclusion though. If he is to be honest with himself, just knowing those people are out there is enough to make him want to hunt them down. Daryl never did like loose ends. They always had a way of coming back around to bite him in the ass the second he let his guard down. Just like it happened today, so too did it happen with his mom when he was seven. She had finally decided to leave his dirt bag of a father and take him and Merle away to a safe house while she attempted to clean up her life. She told Daryl of her plans and even packed two suitcases full of clothing. It wasn't the first time she had promised her son a better life. It was however the first time she had said it while sober, and also the first time she put the calls in place to make that promise a reality.

Daryl thinks back to how his father promptly turned his hopes to ash with a few threatening words and a promise. His dad had come home earlier than expected that day. When he saw the packed bags the shit-head grabbed Daryl's mom by the arm, and promised to unleash a beating so severe upon her baby boy if ever she stupidly thought herself capable of surviving the world without him. It was enough to send her straight to the sleeping pills that she kept hidden in the closet behind a beat up old fan. She then washed it down with a bottle of wine that lived in the top drawer of her nightstand.

Daryl tried like hell to stop the venom that spewed forth from his father's mouth, and he remembers the punch to his ribs that he received for the effort. To this day he is still haunted by the sounds of his mother's sobs that echoed through the walls of his room when he hid under his bed to get away from his dad; nor can he forget the shame he still feels for hiding there in the first place.

A week later his mom set the Dixon home a blaze when she fell asleep from a pill induced coma with a light cigarette still in her mouth. It is a loss for which the hunter has never truly gotten over. He should have stopped his dad somehow. |He should have tried harder.

Merle was yet another huge disappointment for the youngest Dixon boy. Older than Daryl by more than a few years, Merle was all the hunter had growing up. He was the only male figure to ever take an interest in him, and Daryl looked up to his big brother for friendship and guidance. Unfortunately for Daryl these encounters were rare and only when it served his brother's interests between stints in jail or court ordered rehab. It was because of Merle that Daryl wasn't able to hold down a decent job for longer than a few months before the turn. Inevitably a situation always occurred in which Daryl would be forced to choose between his job or his brother.

With Merle it was always the same. An endless cycle of drugs, debt, bail, and then hitting the road in a timely fashion to avoid the consequences of his brother's underhanded dealings. Daryl loved Merle, would have done anything for him, but it was a love that more often than not was one sided and would find the hunter without two nickels in his pocket to rub together. Either that or it would see him eat the end of a hard right cross after Merle ran his mouth in some dingy bar, and Daryl instinctively felt the need to intervene.

Each disappointment was another brick added to the wall that Daryl ever so carefully built around his heart. He let people in, but only so far. After the turn Daryl discovered that having an acute awareness for his surroundings, along with the unique ability to track and hunt, somehow made him a valuable asset in this new world. In spite of his redneck up bringing and his dumb ass brother (maybe because of it) Daryl started to carve out a life for himself. He made friends on his own merits, and the relationships he formed with those people were and still are more important to him than his own life. This has never been more true than with a certain blonde Greene girl who stole his heart all those many months before.

It started with a hug that he could only half reciprocate. It was the day Beth's new boyfriend Zack died at the Big Spot. He had expected the girl to be upset, maybe even cry some, although he hoped against hope she would seek her sister out for that. Truth was the only reason he volunteered to tell Beth the tragic news in the first place was because he felt he deserved to be punished for letting the poor boy die. He never could have expected that she would concern herself in any way with his own grief.

Daryl can't help the smile he knows must be creeping onto his face. "Are you ok?" It was such a simple question really, and one nobody had ever bothered asking him before. "Just tired of losing people is all," he answered truthfully. Beth startled him then when she softly began weaving her small arms around his body in an all encompassing hug. And that was the moment... The moment that Daryl Dixon let Beth Greene into his heart.

Daryl chuckles to himself, remembering how Beth could make his head spin in those early days.

"Something I missed?"

"Huh?" Daryl turns his head to see Glen cocking an eyebrow at him. Shit! He had completely forgotten he wasn't alone in the car. Quickly he wipes the smile from his face and narrows his eyes. "What are you going on about?" he states in his surliest tone.

"Daryl, you laughed...out loud. Doesn't happen that often, especially after days like these. Wondered what's up?"

"Just thinkin' is all."

"I could use a good laugh," Glen pries.

"S'nothing," Daryl snaps back, shooting the request down flat. He would just as soon toss Glen's ass out of the car before continuing this conversation any further.

Taken back by the sudden change in his friends posture, Glen side-eyes the hunter from the driver's seat. He is curious for sure, but can tell from Daryl's curt reply that it'll be pointless to press the issue.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Daryl lets out a sigh when it appears Glen has decided to let the matter drop. Then leaning back on the head rest, the hunter's mind begins to slowly drift into his memories once more. His thoughts completely absorbed in blonde hair and blue eyes.

After their first initial contact that day in her cell, Daryl didn't know what to make of the girl. Beth was just so open and honest and helpful. He'd never met anyone like her before. She wasn't afraid to step up to a challenge even when it was out of her depth, and no matter the capacity, be it fighting walkers at the fences, or taking care of Ass-kicker, if Beth was needed she graciously lent a hand. When called upon by her daddy to lift the group's spirits with a song (not that Daryl particularly enjoyed Beth's musical choices mind), she projected a certain level of confidence that intrigued him to no end; Even when the scar on her wrist spoke volumes to the contrary. Beth was an enigma wrapped in a riddle, and Daryl became hell bent on figuring her out.

He found himself drifting towards the library on quiet nights when he wasn't expected on watch duty. It was in that place that Beth spent most of her nights reading any number of the endless books that lined the prison shelves. Daryl remembers the sweet smile that lit up her face the moment he entered the room, and how Beth always made a point to ask how his day was. He would nod or shrug his shoulders uncomfortably in response, then find a spot on the opposite side of the room where he could still see her, but pretend to be engrossed in a book so as not to have to talk to her. There was just something about her. Beth was calm and peaceful. This beautiful flower that somehow managed blossom amongst the weeds.

Sometimes when he would find her, Beth would ask him an unexpected question about some project going on within the prison walls, upon which Daryl would curtly respond with the first thing that popped into his head, then turn on his heel and march away, avoiding any further conversation with the blonde. He was always so stupid when it came to girls. Lord knows what she must of thought. Left to wonder why he would seek her out, only then to be so rude.

A few weeks later illness struck the prison, and Hershel deemed it an epidemic serious enough to issue a quarantine. Beth was separated with the youngest of the group into a different building within the fences. To Daryl it was a line drawn in the sand. He was much too old, too damaged, and Beth, too sweet for anything more to come of whatever it was that stirred in his gut whenever she entered his thoughts. The events that followed only solidified this for him. Daryl knew he would protect the nineteen year old with his life if need be, but he would be careful to remain at a safe distance so as not to cause her emotional pain.

When the Governor attacked, Daryl knew Beth needed his help. What he didn't know then was that the youngest Greene girl whom he had sworn to protect would eventually be the one to save his soul.

Beth was a constant source of light for Daryl in those first dark days following the prison. She had been through so much. Witnessed the slaying of her beloved father and lost a sister (the only family she had left), and yet she never surrendered her hope for a better tomorrow. Beth believed it with all her heart that they would eventually find their family, and her shear determination challenged Daryl to hope and believe it with her. His strong need to protect this girl and honor her late father, found the hunter unable to argue about the realities of their current situation. So with nothing better to offer, Daryl stayed silent.

He would listened to Beth as she prayed late at night for Judith's safety and protection; And sometimes when she prayed she would break down and cry. Not knowing what to do to ease his hope's heart, Daryl was left with little option but to scowl in frustration or walk away. He hated when she cried, and for a girl that said she didn't, Beth cried a whole hell of a lot. Daryl just wanted to see her smile. To know she was still capable of it, but comforting someone was never his thing and so he very nearly gave up. That is to say until they inadvertently stumbled upon a place they would end up staying for the next week.

It was a small Christmas gift shop. One of those specialty stores that sold Christmas ornaments all year round. The kind rich folks visit in July because they have nothin' better to spend their money on than over-priced decorations for a holiday months away. Beth needed a break from the woods and truth be told Daryl just need a break. A place to hold up and think things through. Allow him some days to sleep and address how the two of them would move forward in searching for their family. It would also afford him the time to gather some much needed supplies. Maybe even hunt.

They cleared the shop quickly, and split on a meager can of peaches. Then Daryl gave Beth what she has since referred to as a miracle. To him it was a rusted old generator behind the counter that let off a spark when he flipped the switch. A toy train started to move around a track that wrapped the inside perimeter of the store, and in the center of the room, a Christmas star that sat on top a fake fir tree lit up. He remembers how the dim light it cast reflected off Beth's golden locks, and produced a luminous halo that surrounded her features.

His words got stuck in his throat, and he thought his heart had stopped beating in that moment. The reality however, was that Beth Greene was just starting it up for the very first time. Daryl felt the need to look away, but every time he tried his eyes would find their way back to her. Never will he ever forget the single tear that streaked down the side of Beth's happy face, or that damn eternal light that shone out like a beacon through her beautiful eyes. She stole the breath from his lungs. She was so pretty.

He stood there frozen to the spot as Beth made her approach. "It's beautiful," she said. "Thank you for this." Thinking she was going to hug him again, Daryl braced himself for the contact, determined that he would hug her back proper this time, but once again she surprised him. Standing on tiptoes Beth placed a light kiss to his chapped lips, then looked up at him with the bluest eyes Daryl had ever seen. Then she kissed him again.

It happened so fast he could barely process it. Electricity surged out of every nerve ending in his body and the tight sensation in his pants seemed to render him helpless. He lost all rational thought.

"Beth." Her name left his mouth sounding low and rough, like a breeze moving through the leaves of a tree.

"Beth..." he repeated. She looked nervous, but acted remarkably confident, and it was her confidence that scared him shit-less. Beth tentatively placed her soft hand to the side of his scruffy face, then slowly moved it up to brush back the hair away from his eyes. "Was that ok?" Daryl couldn't move let alone run, and for once in his life he didn't want to. All he wanted was to continue staring down at the beautiful creature before him.

A long silence followed, and Daryl inwardly cringes when he thinks of the rejected look on Beth's face as she began to retreat away from him. It was his fault. He had been so captivated by her presence in that moment, he had failed to respond in any way to her question or her action. It near about killed him to see her like that, and unable to bare the sadness in her eyes a moment longer, he did the unthinkable. Daryl swallowed down all of the inadequacies that he believed made him unworthy of her, and then Daryl Dixon made the first big move in his entire life.

He cleared his throat and nodded his head, and even though he was terrified to think on what she might or might not do, Daryl forced out each syllable. "Yeah, it's ok."

His words came out barely a whisper, but she heard them and smiled.

Daryl gently placed a flat palm to the side of Beth's hip. He shuddered at the contact and Beth let go a shiver, instantly causing an blush to attach itself to her normally pale cheeks. The hunter then carefully lowered his hand from her hip to her belt loop, pulling her closer. Beth placed both her small hands flat to his chest and used his body for support before reaching one hand back into his shaggy dark hair. Beth stood on tiptoes and Daryl tilted his head down to meet her halfway. Their bodies so close that a piece of paper could not fit between them. Daryl nervously licked his dry lips, wrapping his arms tighter around her tiny waist as he closed the remaining distance to meet hers. Beth didn't hesitate. She opened her mouth, and slid her tongue across his lips while Daryl cautiously nibbled the flesh at bottom of hers and drew her tongue deeper into his mouth. It wasn't a perfect kiss. It wasn't even close. It was wet and sloppy. At one point their teeth clinked together and in his haste, Daryl accidently bit her lower lip too hard, causing it to bleed. No, it wasn't perfect, but it was honest, and it was real. And it was there in that moment that Daryl Dixon felt the walls around his heart begin to crumble.

For a short time he was happier than he had ever been.

A week later the generator caught fire and forced them to flee the store and head back to the glum realities of the world for which they lived.

A week after that, she was gone.

/

A solid bump in the road draws Daryl's attention back to the present as Glen drives around the final bend and pulls onto the dirt path that leads to the church. Instantly they can see that things are drastically wrong. A bonfire blazes at the far end of the building, opposite the rectory on the outer stone wall, and the putrid stench of burning flesh begins to waft up through the air and hang like a dark cloud around them. Daryl feels his heart pound harder in his chest as he prepares for the fallout of what he is sure will come next. "Look at that," he says, pointing to the bodies that are stacked against the wall. "Herd must have rolled through."

He presses his face flatter against the glass, and can barely makes out Rick's form in the distance. From what he can gather their leader appears to be dragging two dead walkers behind him. Abraham and Rosita following closely behind, dragging four more towards the flames.

"Do you see Maggie?" Glen asks urgently.

Unable to ignore the frantic undertones in his friends voice, Daryl peers harder out the window, catching sight of the brunette as she comes around the corner of the building, dragging a walker of her own.

"Relax Korea, I see her. She's walking towards the fire."

Daryl desperately scans the grounds amidst the chaos while Glen begins to rattle off names, but most of their group are too covered in ash and soot to distinguish between. Dirt and Grime cake their flesh as testament to a battle hard fought. Their appearance in stark contrast to the rosy pink blush of sunset that now paints the sky. These people... their people... they are coming back from war.

Anxiety bubbles within the hunter's gut, his worry threatening to overtake him entirely, until finally he spots her. Beth... his Beth standing on watch duty with a riffle in her hand. A wave of relief unlike any he has ever known washes over him, baptizing him and making him new. She is blood spattered and covered in filth, yet to Daryl's eyes she is the most beautiful sight he has ever beheld. His shining pillar of light. His paper bag princess, still armed and still strong, and somehow she believes him worthy of her.

"Stop the car!"


	12. While you were gone

**Enjoy:)**

**~ Earlier that day ~**

Maggie walks to the window, pressing her face against the glass in hopes of catching one last glimpse of Glen before he and Daryl drive away. Her fingers run instinctively over the spot on her forehead where her husband's lips last touched her skin, and the thought of it causes a lump to form in her throat. Every time he leaves she is forced to face her greatest fear. One day, maybe today, he might not come home.

She stands there watching as Beth taps the hood of the vehicle in a final send-off and waves farewell.

There's something about the way she's is standing there that hits Maggie hard in the gut. Beth is different now, and Maggie wonders how long she has failed to notice that her little sister has grown up. She now carries herself with the confidence of someone who's lived, and in past weeks Maggie has watched on as her sister continues to step out of the shadows. Beth is no longer content to stand back and let others make all the decisions. She has found her voice and people are starting to listen. As much as Maggie feels a need to protect her younger sister, she is also coming to realize that Glen may be right, and her efforts to do so are just pushing Beth farther away. In this world you only get so much time with the people you love. Maggie has been given a second chance with Beth and she doesn't want to waste it.

Smiling, the brunette flings open the window and calls down, "Hey dewdrop. How 'bout you and I go for a walk today? We could check out the pond Rosita was telling us about. Catch up maybe?"

Looking up at her sister from down below, Beth smiles back, "Fine, but only on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"Stop calling me dewdrop! It's embarrassing."

"Sure thing dewdrop."

Beth shakes her head and sighs as she watches Maggie shut the window and scurry off to get ready. Maybe it will do her some good to get her thoughts off of Daryl and on to something more productive. The mixed signals he's been sending out lately are driving her insane. She doesn't understand it. They had grown close... really close in the last few weeks before she was taken, but ever since Daryl has brought her back, he seems stand-offish. It's not that he isn't spending time with her, he is... loads of it in fact, so Beth knows he still cares. It just doesn't seem to be progressing beyond that though. Sure there's the odd touch here or there if he has an excuse for it, but the tiny blonde knows what Daryl is capable of, and he is definitely holding back. Beth just can't figure out why. Yesterday she had been so sure he was about to make a move. Everything about the hunter's body language suggested it, and she was doing everything in her power to encourage him on. Then Rick and Carl walked by and Daryl practically ran to get away from her. It happened again later on when Daryl cut himself by the fire, and Beth worries that maybe he's ashamed of the bond that formed between them out on the road. Maybe he just wants to be friends.

/

Maggie bounds into the kitchen and begins to riffle through the cupboards until she finds some blueberry jam and saltine crackers, which she places into her back-pack.

Next she grabs two of the empty gallon jugs sitting on the counter and heads for the front door. She meets Tara in the hallway and fills her in on their plans. "Tell Rick and the others where we went, ok."

"Sure thing Maggie. When will you guys be back?"

"After lunch sometime."

"Ok, see yah."

Maggie opens the door to find Beth standing directly on the other side of it. The sun is warm on her skin, and the gentle breeze has taken some of the humidity out of the air. It's a perfect day for a walk and she is glad she thought of it.

Before the pair make their way over to the gate Beth gives her sister a playful nudge. "So am I your distraction till Glen gets back?"

Maggie feighns offence. "Can't a girl just want to hang out with her sister?"

Beth side-eyes her sceptically, but keeps silent.

Maggie pretends not to notice and tosses Beth one of the empty jugs. "Thought we'd bring back some water for the group."

"Good idea. We just better hope Eugene has his test tubes ready."

"Why is that?"

"We wouldn't want to give the group eccolii," Beth says with a smirk.

Maggie bursts out laughing, causing Beth to do the same, and neither girl can remember the last time they laughed so hard. Beth can feel her eyes tearing up as she holds a hand over the stitch that is forming in her side, and just when she thinks she is regaining her composure, the giggles start again.

Maggie counts down, wondering how long it will take before...

"Snort!"

There it is.

Beth's covers her mouth, suddenly embarrassed, and glances around only to find Carl standing there with a goofy smirk on his face.

"Did you just snort? Wait till I tell everyone that if we get you laughing hard enough we can make you snort."

Beth's face goes beat red and her eyes expand to the size of saucers as panic washes over her. Ever quick to do damage control, she pulls Carl off to the side and leans in close. "Carl, listen to me for a sec. I have four Big Cat chocolate bars. Three of them can be yours if you promise never to mention this to anybody... ever... again."

The teen shrugs his shoulders and tilts his head while considering his options. "Four. Give me all four bars and no one will ever know. "

"That's extortion!"

"Makes no matter to me. Take it or leave it."

Beth narrows her eyes in an attempt to look intimidating, but unlike Daryl she just doesn't seem to have the knack for it. "Fine," she responds begrudingly. "They're in the cookie jar, wedged behind the woven baskets under the sink in the kitchen." She holds out her arm. "Is it a deal then?"

Carl grabs hold, and gives Beth's hand a firm shake. "Deal."

She turns back and sees Maggie is standing smug as can be, with a hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised. "Bribery... wow!"

"Shut-up."

"For you that's like taking blood money from the mob," Maggie teases again before wrapping a sympathetic arm around her sister. "Come on, let's go see that pond."

Beth gives a dejected sigh then loops her arm through Maggie's, and the two head out through the gates, all the while basking in the suns golden rays.

They hike about half a mile through the field of tall grass before finally reaching the tree-line of the forest. Together they move slowly, keeping a constant eye out for danger. It isn't until Beth stumbles over a loose rock that either of them notice the felled walker only a short distance away. The sorry creature is stuck under a tree limb, and by the looks of it, has been there for quite some time. Beth immediately pulls out her knife and plunges it deep into a walker's brain, putting it out of its misery. She then places her foot directly against the dead mans jaw just as Daryl has shown her, and yanks the weapon free, treading on soft feet back to her sister's side.

When they reach the spring feed pond the two of them come to a halt, standing together in awe as they take in the simple beauty of it. The pond itself is not so large that a person couldn't walk around it in about ten minutes. Bull rushes line the outer edge of the far side while lily pads float through the center. Beth hears the echoing croak of a bull frog mix with the gentle hum of a humming-birds wings, and closes her eyes to focus on the melody.

"Look at that," Maggie says, pointing to the rippling water where a dragon-fly has just skimmed the surface. "It's breathtaking."

The girls climb a nearby boulder that juts out a ways from the pond and settle in.

Beth smiles. "I'm glad you asked me to come with you. This place reminds me of uncle Gordon's cottage near the finger lakes. He had a pond like this, remember."

"Yah... I remember the day you stopped swimming in it too. How old were you anyway? Like six."

"Seven."

Maggie nods eagerly. "That's right you were. Shaun and that boy down the road started throwing seaweed at each other. What was his name?"

"I don't know, but he was weird. Use to catch grasshoppers and pull their legs off. Who does that anyway?"

Maggie lowers her eyes to the ground and confesses. "I did that."

"Gross!"

"Set ants on fire with a magnifying glass too."

"That's disgusting Maggie!"

Maggie shrugs and giggles. "I remember you were playing with your sand toys on the beach when Shaun threw that giant glob of algae. It missed the kid entirely. Took you out though with a direct hit. I'll never forget your expression when it landed on your head. You cried all the way up to the house."

Beth shakes her head in dismay. "I felt awful after-words. Shaun got into so much trouble."

"Hey Beth, do you remember when Shaun put that garter snake in your bed as payback for eating the last of the peanut butter."

"No, but I certainly remember mamma's screams as she ran through the farmhouse after going upstairs to put new sheets on my bed."

They start laughing again, but soon the laughter turns to tears and they find themselves sobbing in each others arms. Beth pulls back a bit, but only for a second. She is too overwhelmed by her sudden sadness, and if there is one person who can understand this particular loss, it's her sister. "I miss him so much Maggie."

The lump in Maggie's throat grows larger when she looks over to see her own grief reflected back through Beth's expressive blue eyes.

Their beautiful brother was the glue that binded the sisters together. Shaun was the jelly in their jelly sandwich. His kind spirit and easy nature made him easy to confide in, and if Maggie ever had a hero... Shaun was hers. He may have been younger than her by a couple of years, but he willingly took the fall for her more than a few times growing up. Shaun always had her back no matter what, and he defended her honor as though it were his own.

With Beth it was different. Shaun and her spent real time together. When they were kids he would sometimes sneak into Beth's room after lights out with a flashlight in hand, ready to read her any story her heart desired. Other times he would simply make them up, and Beth enjoyed that even more. They bonded over their mutual love of music and nature and as Shaun became a teenager he worked hard to keep the bond between them strong. Beth and him would tare through the farmhouse playing silly games like pirates and prisoners, and Shaun always included her, even when hanging out with his friends. He loved having Beth around and would have done just about anything to make her smile. Thick as thieves. That's what their momma would say.

As Maggie stares out over the pond she debates on whether or not to ask the question that has been on her mind of late. It's not really any of her business, but... "Can I ask you a question Beth."

A haunted expression glosses over Beth's usually hopeful face and she looks away in an attempt to hide her shame. "I get that you're trying to help Maggie. Really I do, but like I said before. I just want to forget that I was ever in that place and move passed it. You need to stop bringing it up."

A knowing smile slowly forms on Maggie's lips. "That wasn't what I was going to ask."

"Really?" Beth raises a brow. "All right then, out with it."

"Is there something going on between you and the redneck?"

"MAGGIE!" Beth's can feel the heat rise on her face and she knows she must be turning multiple shades of pink.

Her reaction speaks volumes, and its obvious to Maggie that her question has hit a nerve. "There is, isn't there?"

"I'm not talking about this!" Beth snaps.

"Come on, we're sisters! This is the stuff we should be talking about. The two of you were alone together for quite some time right. It would only be natural if feelings started to develop. You don't have to answer me if you don't want to Beth, but I see the way he looks at you when you don't know he's doing it. And I swear to God Beth. When we thought you were dying... Daryl looked terrified. I've never seen a look like that on his face before. He would of moved all hell and creation to save you. I'm sure of it."

Beth sneaks a shy look in her sister's direction. "Really?"

"Really! Look, I know that I can sometimes be a little judgmental, but if you ever do want to talk about it, just know that I'm always gonna be on your side Beth. If Daryl Dixon makes you happy. If he's what you want, then I say go for it! Life's to short to live with regrets."

"Let's just say it's complicated, and leave it at that."

"Men always are."

Maggie shakes her head and smiles as she hands Beth a cracker, causing Beth's stomach to let out a loud growl. Reaching for the blueberry jam, Beth uses the slight break in conversation to ponder Maggie's words while they quietly eat their lunch.

It is not long into their meal that the blue sky begins to turn a hazy green and the wind picks up. The temperature drops a couple degrees in a couple of minutes and Beth rubs her hands over her arms to keep warm. A look of concern forms on Maggie's face and a sudden boom of thunder rumbles in the distance. "Better fill the jugs and get back. Storms coming."

Beth tilts her head up and nods in agreement as the clouds move at a fast pace across the horizon. The wind picks up, blowing harder around them, and small rain drops begin to fall.

Maggie quickly grabs her pack while Beth reaches for the empty jugs, and together they leap off the boulder and head to the waters edge.

"That's the last one Maggie. Come on let's go." Suddenly a flash of lightening strikes down on the opposite side of the pond, sparks flying through the air as the electricial current splits a tree almost in half and sends it crashing to the earth with a loud thud. "Run!"

Maggie takes the lead with Beth only a short distance behind as the groans get louder.

"Maggie, look out!" Beth swings the full jug of water at a mangled walker, knocking it to the ground before it has the chance to latch on to Maggie's shirt. Then she finishes the job with the heel of her boot while Maggie stands there in shock, pissed that she let one of those things get that close to her, but glad Beth was there to have her back. "Thanks."

"Thank me later. Let's just get to the church!" The sisters lock hands, not wanting to lose each other through the sheets of pelting rain, and together they slice through the thick underbrush and foliage with one purpose and one purpose only. They have to get home. It isn't until they reach the outer edge of the tree line and enter the field that they run into another problem. Maggie stares in wide-eyed horror and points. "Look!"

A hundred or so walkers are edging out of the tree line on the far left side of the field that surrounds the church. Instinctively Beth and Maggie grab for their guns, but they already know there are too many of them to fight.


	13. Just Breathe

**A/N: Enjoy!**

A loud clap of thunder excites the walkers, riling them up as the creatures start to leave the canopy of the forest and creep their way farther onto the field. There isn't much time left. For every second that passes, the grotesque monsters gather in tighter formations, gaining ground on the church a half mile from where they stand. The vast numbers are bigger than anything their group has dealt with before, and the worst of it is, they don't even know it's coming.

In a desperate bid to warn the others and save themselves, Beth and Maggie run across the slick earth and through the puddles of mud that pool on the ground at their feet. They run through the tall blades of wild grass that scratch at their arms and legs, but never once do they look back. Maggie yells, "herd!," out over the storm, and in her haste to get back catches her foot on a fallen log hidden amongst the brambles. Her body lurches forward, taking Beth with her as she falls, and knocking the gun from her sister's grasp.

Maggie lands in a tangled muddy heap on the ground, while Beth rolls quickly onto her back. She frantically looks up in search for her gun, and is shocked to discover two large walkers descending upon her. The grotesque monsters bare their rotted teeth, clinking them together as they eye Beth up for their next meal.

Seconds passed like minutes as she tries to recall everything she has learned. Everything the hunter has taught her. She bides her time and thinks back on Daryl's words. "Everything is important, so stay alert. You can't rush what will happen in its own time. Rushing will only get you killed. Wait for your opening, and in the meantime... just Breathe."

With Daryl in her head, Beth lays perfectly still. She keeps her back flat to the earth and slides the knife from its resting spot at her hip, positioning it outward so that the hilt sits just above her pounding heart. "A little bit longer now," she tells herself. "Just one... more... breath."

The second the walker leans forward, Beth snaps out her leg and connects with the soft gooey flesh of the creature's abdomen. It stumbles back, giving her just enough time to get to her feet and take the offensive. Pouncing like a cougar attacking her prey, she swiftly lunges forward, plunging her knife down deep into the creature's decaying skull. Then she spins around and slashes it through the neck of it's friend.

"Bang!"

Startled, Beth jumps back at the sound of the gunshot. She feels the blood that spatters across the back of her arms and shirt as a walker she didn't even know was there slumps to the ground behind her. Shaken, Beth looks up to see Rick running through the field towards them.

Immediately he glances down at Beth's handy-work, and gives her a pat on the back. "Beth are you ok?"

She can't seem to quell her shaking limbs. She hadn't even seen that walker. "I'm fine," Beth lies. How could she not have seen it. Shuddering to herself, she doesn't even want to imagine what would have happened had Rick not been here.

"Glad to hear it."

Beth scoops up her gun while Rick helps Maggie to her feet. "Man that was close. Carl and I were on our way back from checking the snares when the storm blew up. We heard Maggie call out. That's when we turned and saw the walkers. Carl's gone back to the church to warn the others. Maggie, can you run?"

"Yah, I'm fine."

"Good! Cause there won't be much time once we get there. They're already getting closer."

Michonne sees them coming and swiftly opens the gates for the threesome as they barrel towards her, panting and out of breath.

Knowing that Rick's first thoughts will be for his son Michonne answers his question before he can ask it. "Carl is safe. He's helping Abraham gather supplies. I'm glad you guys are back. Abraham and the others have gone to get the riffles."

No sooner does she speak the words, then Tara, Sasha, and Bob come flying through the main doors of the sanctuary, followed closely behind by Rosita and Abraham, each of them armed to the teeth and ready for war. Abraham hands off the last three riffles to Beth, Maggie, and lastly Rick, giving the man a solid pat on the back. "Glad you three decided to join the fight," he says with a smirk. Beth can see the relief in his face though. Abraham was worried.

Rick scans the area. "Where the hell is Eugene?," he shouts out over the thunder. Rick knows the guy's a liability, but a necessary one. Ever since learning the circumstances surrounding the scientist's blood and a possible cure, Rick among other things, has taken it upon himself to protect Eugene. They all know he isn't a fighter. Hell, he couldn't shoot a walker if it were tied to a tree. Add to that a complete lack of athletic prowess and it's pretty clear that this is a man who needs protecting.

Surprisingly, Abraham doesn't seem the least bit worried. In fact the large red-headed man lets out a laugh so loud that it rivals the thunder booming above them. Once again he claps Rick hard on the back. "Relax. The two of us have cooked up a little surprise for ya'll. Thought it a might excessive when he brought up the idea weeks ago, but the man is a fucking genius so who am I to argue with him. He's up there right now with your son."

All heads turn, following Abraham's index finger that is pointed to the highest part of the church. Sure enough, Eugene and Carl can be seen standing at the top of the bell tower. Carl looks to be riffling through a large duffle bag on the steeple floor, then stands and hands something to Eugene.

With every second that passes the threat becomes greater.

On the ground Abraham's military training takes over, and he orders the rest of the group to hold their position and wait for Eugene and Carl to give the signal. His surly attitude annoying Michonne. "How long are you going to have us wait?" she exclaims. "Till the walkers are pounding on the walls. Sorry, but Numb-nuts up there ain't exactly been reliable in a fight! Does Eugene even know signal? Do you Abraham? 'Cause you sure as shit haven't told any of us?" She knows if they're going to have any chance at all against a herd this size, urgency will be key.

"Darlin', if this works out the way he promises, you'll know the signal when you see it."

Daggers shoot from Michonne's eyes as she flashes the soldier a dark warning smile. "Fine, we'll do it your way, but you ever call me darlin' again... you won't have to wait for a walker to get you."

Rick disguises amusement at Michonne's harsh words, by clearing his throat in an ever serious manner. Disagreements aside, they have run out of time and are left with no other option. As terrifying a thought as it is, the ball now rests entirely on Eugene's shoulders.

While waiting Beth thinks on something her Daddy had told her long ago. _"Miracles are rare but they do happen. They just don't always come the way you expect. Sometimes it's the weakest and the most unlikely of people that become the hero. Sometimes all a person needs is for someone else to believe in them and have a little bit of faith, and it can elevate a person to do remarkable things."_

/

Carl looks up from the duffle bag and hands Eugene a self-sealed food can labelled Lima Beans in big bold print across the front. "So what is this stuff anyway?"

Eugene takes the can from the teenager and smiles back at him. "Just a few household ingredients mixed in the proper proportions."

"Like a bomb or something?"

"More like a small hand grenade. Seems people don't have much need of disinfectants in the new world. Found enough stuff in the church down there to blow a small hole in the world, if you know what you're doing that is."

"And... And you know what you're doing... right?" Carl can't help but worry. His dad's down there, and so far this man had demonstrated himself to be a complete idiot when it comes to battle tactics. Carl can't recall a single time since meeting Eugene, in which he hasn't run from any and all danger, leaving the others to fight his battles.

Eugene peers through the rainfall, placing the can into a homemade wooden slingshot. "Relax little man. This is all about mathematic trajectory." Carl scowls at the demeaning remark, but not wanting to distract the man from his job, fails to comment on it. The scientist holds a finger high in the air, testing the direction of the wind current, then with both eyes open, takes aim and quietly counts back, "three, two, one." Eugene releases the band, and the can sails clean through the air. Only then, does it occur to the man to yell, "Duck!"

The tin can lands in the center of an undead cluster. The explosion is immense, and the effect it has is simply astounding. Carl can't believe his eyes. "Holy shit!" The teenager shouts. His grin so wide it nearly reaches his ears.

The stunned group stares up at the tower in both astonishment and surprise, but before they can utter a single cheer undead body parts begin to rain down upon them, littering the earth around them with blood, guts, and limbs. The blast nearly takes out the entire first wave of the herd. Then Eugene yells "Duck" once more. This time before firing the can.

The group doesn't hesitate, immediately curling in on themselves behind the stone wall so as to protect their vital organs from the blast. Once again Eugene strikes dead center of another cluster and once again walker parts go flying.

"All clear! Move out!" Given the go ahead, Michonne grabs her sword and jumps to her feet. Stealthy as a ninja she glides through the gates, advancing on the scattered walkers that remain in the field. She makes fast work of it, slicing her way through rain drops and walkers alike. The others follow her lead and start to head out.

Beth is one of the last out from behind the wall. She tries to stand, but is suddenly light-headed. The bang of the explosion reverberates in her ear drums, and she fears she may soon pass out. An arm without a body attached lands at her side, and just the sight of it has her stomach to twisting. She can taste the bile as it burns up the back of her throat, but not wanting to appear weak, she forces it down. Her brain is spinning, and her balance off kilter as stumbles to get to her feet.

Witness to it all, Rick lays a compassionate hand on her shoulder. "Beth, why don't you stay here and take watch. You've been through a lot today already. Make sure you grab some water too ok."

"No really, I'm fine." Beth turns to make her way onto the field, but Rick stops her flat.

"I've made my decision Beth. You're not fine. Its most likely dehydration. The others can handle it out there." Rick's tone is soft but firm. He motions in the direction of the church and gives her an understanding smile.

Beth hates the thought of standing idol when her family needs her most, but deep inside she knows Rick is right. She hasn't eaten much of anything today other than a few small crackers and some jam, and after all the running earlier, Beth really has no choice but to concede to Rick's suggestion. "Yah, it's probably best. Someone should be here to keep watch for Glen and Daryl anyway."

Rick nods his head and smiles knowingly at the petit bonde. "Ok Beth, you do that." She thinks she hears a mild hint of amusement in his tone, but Rick is already heading toward the field by the time she's processed it, and his words cause a sudden warmth to build in her cheeks.

"What?" she throws after him.

"I'm sure he's fine Beth. I'm sure their **both** just fine." Rick doesn't turn around, but he emphasizes the word both a little to prominently for Beth's liking, and she can practically hear the smile on his face, leaving her feeling exposed and self-concious.

Tara walks out from behind the building moments later holding two half-full water bottles in her hands. "Here, thought you could use this." Beth nods eagerly as she glances down at the bottle, then takes a large swig of the clear liquid.

"Rick send you?" The liquid feels glorious as it runs down the back of her throat.

"He did," Tara smiles sheepishly .

"Well, thank you." A few more sips and Beth begins to regain her focus. The dizziness, all but gone. She takes one large last gulp of water and then settles in on watch duty.

For the next hour, she stands quietly observing her family, as she keeps a careful look-out for any unforeseen danger. She watches as Carl stokes the flames of the bonfire that will soon burn the bodies of the dead. She watches as group members haul walkers off the field one by one and stack them like logs along the stone wall. She even watches Michonne as she hunts down strays still roaming the outer property line.

As time ticks on, Beth lets out a worried sigh. Daryl and Glen really should have been back ages ago, and she hopes against hope that they will get back soon.

Their group has been so lucky today, it almost feels wrong to pray for one more thing... But Beth does just that as she looks out over the destruction that could have ended them all. Then she looks beyond it, down the small dirt road that she has faith will bring back the man she so desperately wants, needs more than oxygen in her lungs.

Beth thinks back to their time alone, smiling for the way he was with her then. She misses that time. Misses the way his hands brushed against her arms so lightly that it left her questioning whether he'd touched her at all. Or the nervously heated gaze of his steel-blue eyes as he glided them over her body like she was something to eat. It was so sexy. But now... now it seems only a concern for her well being that drives his brooding stares. Maybe it's just that he's unsure on how to cope with their new situation. But what if she's wrong? She's never felt this way for anyone before. It scares her to think he might not feel the same. Either way, Beth has come to the difinitive decision that upon Daryl's return she is going to find out. Life is too short. Today has been a reminder of that, and Beth is resolute in the knowledge that she will not waste one more second of hers, uncertain of Daryl's feelings.

She is just about to help her tired sister drag another walker to the fire, when a brief flicker of light catches her eye. Straining to see through the haze of smoke, she spots it again, then hears the faint sound of an engine in the distance. Relief wells up inside her as tears form in her eyes, and before Beth can even determine the shape or colour of the car she's grabbing for her sister hand and shouting. "They're back, they're back!"

Beth quickly tries to compose herself when she see him get out of the car, but it is of no use. She knows full well how awful she must look, and how her appearance is only going to cause him to worry.

Daryl slams shut the car door and loosely slings the crossbow over his right shoulder. His eyes trained on Beth as she stands a ways back on the porch, watching as his long strides carry him to her on silent feet. Beth is his light, he knows that now, and he needs her to know it too. Beth is everything good in his world and after today, Daryl needs to see that light reflected back at him through her angelic blue eyes. He is desperate for it.

Beth's heartbeat quickens as the hunter approaches. There are so many things she needs to say, but right now all she can focus on are the flexed muscles of his massive biceps. She catches a hint steel-blue peek out from under thick brown locks, and can't help but notice the way the firelight enhances their beauty. It's in the determination of Daryl's stride however, that draws her gaze lower. Beth focuses on his loose fitting pants, and how they ride just above his narrow hips as he moves. How do they even stay, she wonders. _This will never do. _Somehowshe has to control her thoughts. She has to breathe.

Daryl is focused, driven on by one thing, and one thing only as he walks through the gate and wall that surround the church. He doesn't stop to greet the others that gather to welcome them home. He just needs to see Beth, be around her. His legs carry him up the steps of the veranda two at a time, and when he is but an arms length away from where Beth stands, Daryl suddenly stops. Nervously his eyes connect with hers, and the moment they do, all oxygen leaves his lungs. Daryl just stands there, staring through long lashes at this beautiful woman before him. He is mesmerized... "Just Breathe."

"Breathe..." Beth tells herself, staring back at him in bewilderment. Why on earth did he stop. She was positive he was going to hug her just then. At the very least ask if she was ok, but not this.

Daryl's words turn to vapor as his eyes settle on the angel in his midst. There are so many things he wants to tell her, "Beth I missed you like crazy!" There are so many things he needs to express. "I don't want to be without you no more. I know I haven't always been what you needed. I just wanted to give you time... time to heal... time to adjust." Alas... all of the words Daryl practiced in his head become a jumbled mess in his mind the moment he needs them. All the words Beth so desperately wants to hear get caught in his throat and he is rendered mute. Awkwardly Daryl stands there, waiting, hoping like hell Beth will fill the void where he had failed.

He seems to be studying her, but why? What is he searching for? As more time ticks by, the level of Beth's discomfort increases. She feels her heart sink into her stomach as she realizes this must be the answer to the question that has plagued her thoughts. Surly if Daryl felt anything more for her than friendship, he would say something, do something. Yet here they stand... face to face, and he is just staring, torturing her with his soulful eyes, and no matter how hard she tries, she can't seem to brake the tether that holds her gaze to his.

"Are you ok?" She asks nervously.

Daryl's heart melts, causing the lump in his throat to grow larger. Slowly he nods his head, focusing his eyes harder, pleading for this perfect woman to read his thoughts. Why the hell can't he speak? What the fuck? All he needs to do is form a few words and she will know. Right now he'd settle on a few damn syllables. Maybe then he and Beth could be like they were before. When he was happier than he had ever been in his entire life. Just breathe damn it! Just breathe!


	14. Stronger than she looks

**Enjoy!**

Beth and Daryl continue to stand there, staring akwardly at each other as Rick jogs up the steps of the veranda startling them both. His forehead and cheeks are streaked with soot, but even the extra layer of grime cannot hide the relief that shines through his wide smile as he comes to welcome the hunter back into the fold. Daryl instinctively grabs hold of Rick's extended arm and the two come together in a brief man hug, each giving the other two swift claps on the back before seperating.

"Daryl, glad you boys made it back in one piece! It's been a crazy day!"

Daryl quickly glances at Beth, then looks down and clears his throat. His rich southern accent is thick, and his voice is low and rough like he hasn't spoken in days. "Yah, I can see that. Anyone hurt?"

"No, thank God! I won't get into all the details, but I will say that there have been some interesting new developments since last we talked."

"On our end too. Glen and I will need to speak on it with yah tomorrow mornin'. Shit's come up."

"Not a problem brother."

Beth listens to the conversation intently, waiting on pins and needles for an answer to a question she never asked. Truthfully she is grateful for Rick's interuption. It has given her some time to collect her thoughts.

"How are you feeling now Beth?"

Her eyes dart over to Rick and then Daryl. It's a simple question really, but one that garners an instant response from the hunter. "Why, are you sick?" The intensity of his previous stare is replaced by one of worry and concern, and Beth doesn't quite know how to respond. Her stomach is full of knots and her gut is all twisted up in her throat, it's just not from dehydration or hunger. Quietly, Beth looks up at Daryl with gentle eyes that glisten from tears already shed.

She braves a step closer and places her open palm flat over Daryl's heart. In the past she has found this to help calm the nature of his thoughts and help center his focus. Beth needs his focus now so she can ease his worry. She just couldn't bare the thought if he started fussin' on her like everyone else, because unlike everyone else, he makes her strong. "I didn't drink enough water today is all. Got a bit light-headed, but I'm fine now. Honest!"

"You sure? 'Cause you don't look fine." Daryl steps out of the invisible bubble Beth tries to so hard to keep around them, and away from the contact of her touch. He scans her body like he has x-ray vision and then slowly brings his thumb up to his mouth and naws at the quick.

How did he fail to notice the ashen grey tone of her skin, or the fact that her impossibly beautiful blue eyes are now sunken and hollow. Daryl blames himself. If he had been here instead of on the run, Beth would have had enough to eat and drink. He would have made sure of it. Hell, he should have made sure of it before leaving on the run in the first place.

As Rick stands there, all but forgotten, he begins to recognized the internal struggle that is beginning to spiral within his friend. He has known Daryl since the start of this thing. Thinks of him as a brother. He knows little about the hunter's upbringing, but what he does know helps him understand that this is a psychology not easily shattered. It's a part of who Daryl Dixon is. It's not enough to say, 'don't blame yourself.' The hunter needs to come to that conclusion on his own or he will forever be haunted by it. Daryl needs to be shown, and Rick has a sneaking suspicion that Beth knows this as well.

Rick directs his attention once more to the blonde in front of him. "Beth, I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, but you did a great job out there today. Fought those walkers off like a champ. Probably saved Maggie's life. Remind me never to get on your bad side!"

Beth flashes a brilliant smile Rick's way. Her daddy always said pride was a sin, but she simply can't help it. Despite her concerns over Daryl and what he may be thinking, Rick's words have her standing taller. It feels good to be viewed as a valued member of the group.

"Daryl, you should have seen her out there. Storm blew up while Beth and Maggie were coming back with the water. If it wern't for their warning, things would have turned out a whole lot different, I'm sure of it."

Daryl stays quiet, carefully observing Beth transform before his very eyes. The tiny blonde stands straighter, and the light that normally gleams from her large blue orbs beams brighter than he has ever seen. It is blinding really. All at once Beth grows confident in her own abilities, and Daryl's chest swells with pride. Her smile overwhelms the hunter's senses, as he absorbs the warmth and radiance of it. Memorizing evey line, and every detail of that particular smile; Sealing it away in the back of his brain, and storing it there forever. Daryl has always known Beth Greene to be strong. Her tiny form makes it difficult for some to see, but it has always been there, hiding just below the surface.

A smile forms on Daryl's face because finally Beth knows it too. With every hard decision she has had to make, and every trial she has gone through, from the loss of the prison, to the death of her father, to her time spent in that wretched hospital, Beth's strength continually shines through. Sure Daryl's taught her a few things to round out her skill set, but Beth draws her strength from deep inside. It comes from an unwavering belief in humanity and a stubborn determination to do what's right. Daryl knows that on the hard days, it is Beth's simple belief that good still exists in the world that keeps her going. She has this unshakeable faith, and it keeps him going too. Day after day Daryl is drawn to her like a magnet because Beth is the good in his world. Beth Greene has faced more shit than any one person should ever have to, and not only has she survived. She is thriving.

Daryl knows he shouldn't worry as much as he does about her, but sometimes its hard. He knows he should simply enjoy the time they have together. Maybe he doesn't have to be so afraid that he will end up the last man standing, left alone without her light. As Daryl looks on Beth now he thinks maybe... just maybe, she can stand beside him.

Never has he ever been more attracted to one person in all of his memory. Daryl can't define it, but there is no denying the engery between them, or the need he feels to be close to her.

A smirk forms on the hunter's features and he raises a brow to her in mock disbelief. "You... Beth Greene... fought a walker?" A mischievious glint sparks in his eyes as he teases her, tests her, pushes for a reaction. "Seriously though, are you sure it was a walker and not just a wrinkled old man or somethin'?"

Beth tilts her head to the side and narrows her eyes, making sure to hold Daryl's gaze as she does. He's egging her on and she knows it, but there is something Mr. Dixon needs to learn. It is a straight forward truth about her. Beth Greene likes to win. Playfully the young woman pushes her nose high in the air and straightens her posture, causing her dirty hair to flip limply about her shoulders.

"It funny you say that because the only old man I've seen all day is you Dixon." Beth throws the hunter a cocky smirk and just barely manages to supress the giggles threatening to burst forth from behind it. She watches him and waits, curious of what his reaction to her comment will be.

Rick chuckles to himself as he gives Daryl a consoling pat on the shoulder. "Ouch, that girl's getting a might fiesty. She's sounding more and more like you every day Dixon." Daryl can tell by the smug look on his friends face that Rick is enjoying himself immensely. He ignores it though, choosing instead to focus his attention entirely on Beth and her smart little mouth.

The hunter narrows his eyes straight back at her, accepting the challenge. However he knows beyond doubt that he will not be able to hide the pink that colours his ears, and Beth will know she has embarrassed him.

"Go ahead and laugh it up Greene. I know you want to." He takes an intimidating step forward and leans directly into Beth's personal space, causing her to take a small step back out of instinct. Intimidation is a specialty of Daryl's and certainly not her strong suit. Beth can never seem to hold his stare for more than a few seconds before she always feels the need to look away. "Just... know... this..." The words slide off of his tongue in a low and threatening tone, exciting her a little. "...We'll see how well you fight when I've got you alone in our next training session."

The implication of Daryl's spoken words have goose bumps prickling up Beth's arms, but she refuses to turn away. This is a little game they sometimes play while training. Daryl's blue eyes harden into ice cold flecks and he locks them onto Beth's with a dark lingering glare that burns through her and causes her pulse to quicken. He knows it won't be long before she cracks.

Beth is determined though. No way will she allow for his sexy scent of woodsey pine and manly sweat to distract her from her goal. Daryl will not take the upper hand. Not this time! But then he moves closer. An unexpected turn, considing how shy he has been with her in the past when other people are around. He is not playing fair.

Seconds tick by like hours, and Beth can feel her cheeks heating up. Another beat passes with a shiver shooting straight down to her toes. Two more, and there it is... A nervous giggle that escapes her soft lips, and she knows she is beat. An evil smirk forms at the corner of Daryl's mouth. He steps back and squares his shoulders. "Phefft! That's what I thought. Old man my ass!"

Beth wants to wipe that smug smirk right off his face, but a greater part of her just wants to hide the butterflies that are flapping around wildly inside her tummy. She is so turned on right now, and she wonders if Daryl can tell. She hopes not. It can't be healthy for one person to have that kind of effect on another. Her legs are trembling like jello, and it leaves her feeling positively giddy. So caught up in her own head, she barely notices when Daryl lets out the breath of air he's been holding and laces his finger through hers... Barely, but she does notice.

Inside, Beth is doing her happy dance. For a man like Daryl, who despises public displays, she cannot deny the gravity of what this must mean.

Rick casually archs his sore back in an attempt to stretch out his aching muscles. Then smiles out over the field and lets go a deep sigh. "Didn't take long for Glen and Maggie to find each other. I think I'll go over and welcome Glen back." Rick has already started down the steps of the porch when he suddenly looks back over his shoulder. "Daryl, why don't you take Beth and get her something to eat. There will be plenty of work left to be done when the two of you get back."

Daryl nods in agreement, and Beth is blown away. Not once has she ever known the hunter to avoid work that needs to be done, so it means that much more to her when Daryl pulls her off the veranda and leads her around the corner of the building.


	15. I ain't nothin'

**A/N: My still moment for these two. Enjoy!**

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You heard the man. We're gonna get you somethin' to eat."

Beth rolls her eyes at the hunter. "Daryl I'm fine, honest. I already had some water earlier and..."

Daryl stops short, ever so lightly placing his index finger above her mouth. "Hush," he says simply, before removing the finger hovering but a hairs breath away from her lips.

Beth smiles, looking up at him with trusting eyes. If this was what Daryl needs to do in order to feel good about things, than she will go along with it. Their time together has given her tremendous insight into how this man's thought process works. Beth knows full well that she is not going to be able to convince him otherwise so she will have to accept it. This is who Daryl is at his core. The protector of their group, her protector. He needs to see for himself that she is alright, and Beth cannot help but find it adorable.

As if on cue Beth's stomach lets out a gurgle, and then a loud groan. Daryl chuckles as her cheeks burn red. "See there," Daryl says, running a finger down the tip of her nose, "Yah need food."

"Maybe we could order a pizza," she jokes.

"That's the spirit, Greene. Don't know about pizza, but I'll find ya somethin'. Come on."

Beth leans her head on Daryl's shoulder and sighs in contentment. He doesn't release her hand, and she is grateful for the support. It has been a long day and the contact feels wonderful.

He leads her the short distance around the vegetable garden and back towards the small cottage their group has recently transformed into a temporary home. The windows are boarded up, but under the blackness of night, Beth can still make out the soft glow of candle-light that streams through the wooden slats. Daryl unlatches the gate with his free hand, causing the steel that connects to the stone to squeal from rust and general lack of use. Out of instinct, Daryl stops to scan the area for danger. He unthreads his fingers from hers and immediately moves his hand to the small of her back, not wanting to break contact, but allowing him quicker reach of the crossbow in case there's a need. After today he is not going to take any chances with Beth's safety.

As it stands, the only things hidden in the overgrown weeds are the cicadeas and crickets that sing a song for the couple as Daryl carefully guides Beth the rest of the way up the cobblestone path to the front door.

The floorboards creak with every foot fall they take until Daryl and Beth are standing under the archway that leads to the kitchen. Daryl quickly pulls out a chair for Beth, then begins rummaging through the bottom cubboard in search of a jar of peanut butter he had found while out on the road, when it was just him... alone. He sifts around in the far back corner where he hid it behind some old baking sheets, grumbling to himself when the pans hit the floor. At long last the hunter holds the prize in his hand. He stares intently at the jar, then beyond it to the beautiful, blood spattered, hot mess of a girl whom he will never be good enough for and yet makes him feel things he never thought he would.

Daryl's heart constricts in his chest as his gut twists up in warning. Beth is far too young, too perfect, and he is just some dirty redneck whom she had depended, and who he had failed. What is she even doing here with him? A wave of nausa nearly overtakes him as he thinks back to the day Beth told him how much she missed the taste of the stuff. Daryl remembers it like it was yesterday. It was the worst day in the hunter's life.

About a week after the generator sparked the fire that tossed their asses back into woods, he and Beth were sitting on the forest floor, huddled around a small cooking fire that Beth herself had proudly started. She was babbling on about some breakfast her mom had ruined on her twelvth birthday.

As she told it, her mom was cooking an early morning feast of scambled eggs and hickory smoked bacon, with hashbrowns and pancakes to boot. Maggie waltzed into the kitchen of the farmhouse sporting a hickey on the side her neck. She was supposed to be at a girlfriends house studying the night before, but had instead snuck out to see a boy their parents disapproved of. Maggie and her stepmom started to argue on the spot about rules, and values and what ladies should and should not do, while Beth watched her birthday breakfast burn to a crisp in front of her eyes.

Daryl remembers how Beth's comment caught him off guard. "It was the best breakfast I ever had!" she said with a smile. It was one of those bright beaming ray of sunshine, glass is half full type smiles that never failed to steal his breath. She laughed, and he was captivated. "The only thing left to eat in the house were Mama's famous peanut butter cookies. She baked them for her weekly church meeting and had been defending them from Shaun's fast hands since the moment they came out of the oven. Daddy walked in and settled things between Mama and Maggie. Then turned to me and said there was no way he was going to let his little girl go hungry, especially on her birthday. I do so love peanut butter!" Beth said. "Miss it like crazy now. Shaun and Maggie watched on, as I devoured nearly the entire plate of cookies."

"Your mom did all that for your birthday?"

"Didn't yours?"

"Didn't have that kind of mom," Daryl mumbled, then quickly changed the subject. "What happened to Maggie?"

"She was grounded for a week. Had to study at home after that too."

That was one of the last conversations they shared together. Daryl knew Beth had only told him the story as a distraction from the meal of water and mud snake he had provided. He also knew she was having a hard time keeping it down. It was only a while later that she was taken.

Beth needed some alone time with nature, and so wandered into the bushes to take care of business. Daryl knew he should have followed her, stayed closer, but Beth made it clear to him in no uncertain terms that there were some things a girl just needed to do on her own. So he was left with little choice but to hang back and wait. It wasn't until he heard a muffled thump and a car door slam shut, did he race through the bushes onto the old abandoned logging road, watching as the blue car with a white cross peeled away, taking with it, his hope... and then she was gone.

He never told Beth how he chased the car for two days straight until his body finally failed him. He never told her how he walked aimlessly for weeks, not caring whether he lived or died. Or how he still only vaguely remembers Michonne and Rick coming across his sorry ass, as he drifted in and out of consciousness, half dead from dehydration. He most certainly never mentioned to her the nightmares that even now, still plague him. They are always the same. Dreams of walkers and mud snake and Beth... always Beth. Chasing after the car and screaming her name over and over until he wakes up in a cold sweat. It's all his fault for what she has suffered. Daryl replays the events again and again in his mind, as though the simple act of thinking about it might change the outcome. He is to blame. He should have insisted he go with her. Why the hell didn't he insist?"

Daryl sits the jar down on the table in front of Beth and places a spoon beside it. "Eat," he says firmly, then turns to rummage through the cubboards once more.

Beth can barely contain her excitement when she sees the jar. She hasn't tasted peanut butter since before the turn. "Where did you find this?"

He doesn't look at her. "Been saving it is all."

"For me?" she asks.

Daryl huffs, then comes back to the table with a jug of water, a glass, and a tea towel so that Beth can clean herself up.

"I dunno," he grunts out. "Just eat."

Pouring some water into the glass, Daryl sits it beside the jar, then backs away from the table. Silence filling the dimly lit space as Beth spoons the contents into her mouth. The hunter stands stoicly watching her from the corner of the kitchen, and she pretends not to notice the sudden change in his demeanor. Uncertain of the cause, she treads carefully, taking thoughtful note of the way his fingers nervously drum over the belt loop at his hip, announcing that is likely about to bolt from the room or try to pick a fight.

Glancing down at the jar, Beth thinks back to the day she told Daryl of her love for the buttery goodness, hoping it will somehow give her a clue as to why he is suddenly acting so sullen. As the dots slowly connect in her mind, the fog surrounding the memory dissipates and tension begins to weigh heavy in the air. Salty tears well up in her eyes. How could she be so selfish? In her desperate ploy to try to forget, she had never once given a thought to how her disappearance must have effected Daryl... And her heart breaks for him now "Oh..."

"You saved this for me didn't you? Because I said I liked it so much." It is a statement, not a question. Daryl hates peanut butter and would rather starve than take one lick of the stuff. He keeps his head down and shuffles his feet. "Daryl, look at me. Did you find this for me after I was taken?" He mumbles something incoherent into his chest, but Beth need not hear the words. She feels his pain clear as day.

"Well, thank you for this. Best peanut butter I ever had."

Slowly Daryl lifts his eyes from the floor to meet her gaze. He is skittish and Beth is careful not to spook him. She can practically see the gears turning in his brain and only wishes she knew what he was thinking as he runs his fingers over the scruff at his jaw. "It's nothing." He gruffs out.

Beth softly smiles. "You're a good man Daryl Dixon." It's as honest a statement as she ever gave. In Beth's mind there's nobody better. To Daryl it is a lie.

"Don't say that 'cause I ain't. I ain't nothin'! Never came from nothin' neither. My pops was just some dumbass redneck from the sticks who drank our money away and beat us when he was bored! Treated mom like she was less than nothin', and you met Meryl. First decent thing he ever did in his whole life he died for."

"Don't say that Daryl! You.. are not... nothing! You are amazing to me."

"Don't you get it girl! Your perfect! Like some God damn angel or somethin', and I'm just some fucked up redneck asshole whom you let dirty you up a bit!" He knows he is being mean, but Beth deserves better. It's because of him that she was taken. He didn't protect her. No way does he deserve her now. He needs for Beth to see that, even if pushing her away is his only option.

"No! That's not true!" Beth's feels her whole body shake in frustration, and she can feel her face heat up as angry tears bubble to the surface. It always boils down to this with him. Daryl did same thing after the prison, a coping mechanism he resorts to when things get a little to real. Well she's not gonna let him do that to her. Not again. "That's bullshit!" she yells. "I never would have made it if not for you. It was you that kept me going. You know... when I was taken. You were always there in my head, telling me what to do, telling me how to survive. It was always you Daryl!" Beth's voice cracks and she finds it hard to hold back the emotions that are now raging inside her. Tears roll down her face and she quickly swipes them away with the back of her hand, determined not to let him see how much his words have hurt her. "The hope of seeing you again was the only thing that kept me going." How can you say that's nothing? That you're nothing!"

Daryl's cold eyes stay glued to hers, but he doesn't speak. There is something else that he isn't saying, and Beth's not leaving until he does.

His tangled hair hangs low over his features as he turns his body to toward the cubboards, so as not to have to look at her when he tells Beth one final truth that will have her running for the door. Beth won't spare him a glance once she knows. He places his palms flat on the counter to brace himself and takes a long, deep breath before whispering. "I stopped looking for the Govenor."

"What?" The statement comes out of nowhere, causing Beth's head to spin, but for Daryl it is an ever present truth, lingering there as a constant reminder of how he has failed.

"Michonne wanted to keep searchin', but with the prison sick and people dyin', there was no one to help Rick run things. I stopped looking Beth. It was my fault your dad died. I didn't protect him, any of 'em." Daryl's words come out halted and tears start to trickle down his cheek. "I didn't... do... do my part... and their gone. Carol... Tyreese, woodberry, the kids... all of them...Beth, their all gone... Judith!"

The hunter is overcome with sorrow at the thought of Asskicker. It overwhelms him and makes it hard to breathe. Tears flow like a river, between his deep heaving breaths. Beth feels it too, but she stays quiet. The not knowing, that's the worst part.

Judith was just a snip of a thing, not even Daryl's kid, yet Ass-kicker had snatched up his heart from the moment he first held her in his arms. It is a loss that never fades and forever will remain a raw and festering wound.

Beth's heart weeps for Daryl, but down deep she knows he needs to release it. As far as she is aware, Carol was the only one who really bothered to make sure he was ok and Carol is gone now. It rips at Beth's soul to see this brave, strong, amazing man, crumble before her. Not able to stay away, she jumps off her chair and flings her thin arms around his back. Daryl pushes her away. He doesn't deserve her compassion. He doen't deserve any part of her, but Beth pushes back harder, refusing to let go, determined to hold him together. "Their out there Daryl and we'll find them." Beth will be the one to pick up the pieces..."I know we will." ... and mend his heart. "You just have to have a little faith is all."

They stay locked in each others arms for a long while. He cries for the ones they lost, and she cries for him.

Telling Daryl it wasn't his fault would be a waste of her words, because he believes it is. Nor is it even what he's seeking in the end. Daryl needs redemption for all he has done, all he has had to do. This world pulls at them now to do unspeakable things just to survive. It forces them to face horrors they never thought could exist. Say goodbye more times than they should ever have too. Beth lets go of her embrace and gently tugs at his vest, turning Daryl to face her. With knees slightly bent, Beth arches her body, standing on tip-toes to brush back his greasy tear soaked strands. Then using both hands to anchor it in place, Beth looks Daryl straight in the eye, and with all the honest sincerity and love she feels for this amazing man, she very simply states, "I forgive you Daryl."

Daryl is silent. His steel blue eyes pierce into Beth's sky blue depths, looking... searching for the lie in her words, but he finds none. She lets one hand fall from the hunter's hair to wipe a tear from his cheek, and as she does Daryl reaches out his hand to gently pick up a tendril of Beth's golden locks that falls free of her ponytail. He toys with it in his fingers while he gazes at her in dumbstruck awe.

Daryl will never know what he did to have the universe drop Beth Greene into his life, but he will no longer thumb his nose at it. He needs her, and for whatever the reason, Beth wants to be with him too. He would willingly lay his life down for this woman. With those three little words, "I forgive you," Beth managed something Daryl didn't think possible. She lifted the burden of guilt that shadowed his life and cast it aside. She will never be able to take away the pain , but with her at his side, they will get through it together. It hits him like a tidal wave. He loves her. Daryl Dixon loves the youngest Greene girl. He can tell her anything and it will be ok. Beth will stand by him no matter what, and suddenly all of the words that got stuck in his throat on the steps of the church flood back into his mind.

The hunter lets fall the piece of hair he's been playing with, only to place his two large hands on either side of her small face. He tilts his head down, and light as a feather rests his forehead to hers. Daryl's sweet scent of smoke, sweat and wood is like a drug to her now. It floods through her senses, his warm breath tickling her skin as he whispers, "I missed you like crazy when you were gone Greene." He follows his words with a kiss to Beth's brow, sending chills coursing straight down her spine. Her mind goes blank, and she can focus on nothing other than his lingering lips still pressing against her skin.

Next he places another small kiss on the tip of her nose. "I don't want to be without you no more," and her body catches fire. With her senses on overload she can no longer control her trembling lips as she struggles to form a simple reply. "So don't."

Daryl smiles down at her, his confidence growing. He likes what this is doing to her, so he contines the assault with a kiss to her cheek. "I know I haven't always been what you needed," then the other. "I just wanted to give you time." Butterflies tickle her insides, and Daryl takes pause to watch Beth's once blue eyes dilate before he progresses on with his torture. He moves his lips to the sensitive skin at her jaw. "Time to heal," Daryl whispers. "Time to adjust." Beth lets out a groan and the sound she makes is enough for Daryl to want to strip her down naked and take her right here on the table. His pants are so tight, and it's been a long time since they've done anything remotely close to this. Daryl drops one hand off her face, then brazenly glides it down Beth's side, making sure to follow every line and curve of her body on his way to her waist. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer so that her body flush to his. She feels his arousal as Daryl leans in to plant a kiss at the base of her neck, and she closes her eyes, waiting in anticipation for the kiss to her lips that she knows is coming next, but alas never does.

Daryl wants her, loves her, but he also knows that this is not the time or place. They have already been gone quite a while. If they don't get back soon, someone will come looking. He knows Beth, knows she will not stop it from happening. He also knows it will hurt her feelings tremendously if he does. This is gonna take finesse. Not his greatest strong-suit, especially in his current state, but for her he will try.

"Beth." Her name comes out strained on his lips. Damn, this is going to be difficult. Her eyes fly open, startled by his voice and not his lips. Frowning, Beth stares up at him like a beautiful doe, caught in his sights. She is breathtaking.

"I... I got you something."

A slow smile creeps onto her face. "You did? What is it?"

_She's interested, that's a good sign. _"Close your eyes again." Beth does as she is told, and when she does Daryl moves his hands to her hips, carefully turning her around so her back faces his front. The hem of her shirt rises up as he spins her, and the touch of his fingers against her bare flesh causes his erection to stand taller. The electricity between them serges through the room, a raw energy, zapping all around them. Daryl is positively sure in this moment that Beth is a witch and he has been hexed. He can't seem to get enough of her.

The hunter cautiously brings his hands around her body so as to undo the belt that holds her knife, and Beth thinks she may just pass out from the heat that radiates off her own skin as she waits with anticipation. With her eyes still closed, her other senses are on high alert. Her breath comes out in quick, raspy tones. She's trembling and gooseflesh covers her skin; Every nerve-ending in tune to the hunter's proximity. The way her body responds to his both excites and embarrasses her. She knows it's silly, but she hopes Daryl won't notice.

Daryl noticed, but is determined not to let it distract him from his goal. He lets her belt fall with a clatter, allowing his fingers to linger a moment longer on her hips before forcing them off with shear strength of will. Quickly he grabs the new belt and knife from the leg pocket of his kaki's, unfolds it, and wraps his arms once more around her hips to buckle it in place. He then takes the Gerber locking knife, and ever so slowly, slides it into the empty sheath at her side. "Open your eyes,"

Beth does, and looks down at her new accessory. She runs her fingers with a light touch over the leather and carefully pulls out the knife. Daryl watches her every move, hoping she doesn't think his gift stupid. She touches the steel of the blade, then turns the knife over to examine the point, just like he taught her. She balances the weight in her hands and discovers the knife to be a perfect fit, She slides it back in the sheath as a tear falls from her eye. He picked the weapon especially for her. He was thinking about her, and wanted her to be safe, and his gift makes her heart sing.

_Those damn tears again_. Daryl never knew if they meant she was happy or sad. This woman cries for near about anything. Daryl puts a hand to his mouth and clears his throat. "Figured you needed a new one." He looks at his finger where he had nicked it on the dull blade of her previous knife, then brings his thumb to his mouth and nervously chews. Beth says nothing, just continues to look at him with huge glistening eyes. "It's got a smaller hand grip than your other one. Should be easier for you to work with..." Beth nods in agreement. "...And the seraded edge will make it useful for all kinds of stuff. Not just killin' walkers." He adds. She smiles at his sweet words and takes a step forward.

Beth's silence is driving him crazy. She's the one who always fills in the gaps of conversation. "Damn it woman! Do you like it?"

Beth takes another step closer, positioning herself directly in front of the hunter, and is but a mere inch away from his lips when she finally replies, "It's perfect. I love it."

No sooner do the words fall from her tongue does the front door creek open and foot steps are heard heading in the direction of the kitchen. Startled by the sudden sound, Daryl pushes Beth back a little to hard, nearly causing her to hit the table on the oppisite side of the room as Tara walks in.

"Hey, there you guys are. Rick's been looking for you. Walkers have been taken care of and Carl and Michonne have started a campfire. Groups gathering there now. Just came in to bring out some more water."

Trying to collect his thoughts, Daryl nods slowly before stammering out, "Yah, um, just heading over actually. Getting a little crowded in here anyway." Without looking up or giving either girl a chance to respond, Daryl darts out of the room and right out the front door.

"What's with him?" Tara asks, as Beth stares blankly at the archway.

"You know Daryl. He never did like to miss out on a good campfire."

Tara eyes her sceptically. "Did I interupt something?"

"Nope! Not a thing."


	16. All that remains

**A/N: This was originally designed as an interactive chapter. Follow instructions below for best Bethyl feels. If I did it right, and you follow the steps, you should feel like you are within the chapter itself.**

**Step 1. Leave here and visit youtube to listen to Chantal Kreviazuk's version of Randy Newman's song Feels Like Home. I choose this song specifically, not only for the lyrics, but the melody as well. It really adds something.**

**Step 2. Yay, you're back. You should already be excited. Now find a quiet comfortable place where you won't feel self conscious for what I am about to ask.**

**Step 3. When Beth begins to sing I want you to sing along with her, then drop out of the song to read my written words. You do not have to be good for this to work. Simply repeat the process all the way to the end.**

**Enjoy!**

"I wouldn't pay a nickel, to have it paved in gold.

Everything I love, is at the end of a dirt road."

-Author unknown

"You should have seen her out there Glen. She was amazing. I cannot believe the difference in her."

"Did the two of you have a chance to talk."

"We did, and you were right. I don't need to know everything that is going on in her life. I really just need to be a part of it."

"Does that mean I can finally stop playing twenty-questions with Daryl, cause I think it's starting to effect how the two of us work together."

Maggie lets out a laugh. "I'm sorry. Was it terribly awkward?"

"You have no idea," Glen chuckles.

"Well you'll be happy to know that it does. It definitely does... But I swear if he hurts her in any way, shape or form, he'll have me to answer to."

Glen laughs out loud and nods his head in support. Truth be told Glen never really considered the idea of Beth and Daryl a reality until a few days ago, but Glen knows his wife well and so can honestly say that if he were Daryl, he would tread lightly.

Maggie smiles up at her husband, nudging his shoulder. "Speak of the devil."

Glen looks up to see the hunter round the corner of the wall and walk toward the campfire. As Daryl draws closer, Glen looks back over to his wife and can see a mischievious glint dancing in her eyes. He wonders to himself exactly what Beth has told her. It must have been more than what he got out of Daryl.

Maggie gives the hunter a nod, and without saying a word Daryl promptly changes course and props himself against the outer wall, maintaining a certain distance from the rest of the group. Amusement plays on Maggie's lips, even as she extends the olive branch. "Daryl, I'm really glad you're back." He merely grunts his reply, but refuses to meet her gaze.

Moments later Beth emerges with Tara around the same section of the building. On her hip, displayed for all to see is a black leather sheath with a very familiar Gerber locking knife sitting inside it (minus the blood of course). Glen turns his gaze to the hunter. Sending him a raised brow and an encouraging smile, as Beth settles in beside Maggie on the log.

As Tara passes around the water, the rest of the group begins to relay the days events for the late arrivals. Michonne stands up in front of the fire and acts out a play-by-play, while Carl sits by her side smiling as chews away on a Big Cat bar. Rick finds a spot next to Daryl and leans back against the wall, listening to the conversations swirl around him with a quiet resolve. Glen can't help but notice the sad look in his eyes. He has aged well beyond his thirty-seven years in the last six months and it doesn't take a genius to guess the cause.

Glen pushes the thought from his mind. This is suppose to be a happy time. He knows tomorrow he and Daryl will have the unpleasent task of speaking with Rick and Abraham about Noah and the run, but for tonight he will simply enjoy being home.

Carl's voice pulls Glen from his thoughts. "Beth, will you sing us a song? A happy one."

All eyes turn to the tiny blonde and Beth smiles back sweetly. "Any requests?"

Abraham interrupts, "Darlin', if you can bring music to my ears than I will listen to whatever you want to sing." Rosita curls up close to him on the opposite side of the campfire and eagerly waits for Beth to start. Music is all but a thing of the past now, and its a rare treat if you can get the opportunity to hear it."

Beth clears her throat, tucks a strand of yellow hair behind her ear and begins to sing.

_"There's something in your eyes, makes me want to lose myself,_

_makes me want to lose myself, in your arms."_

The melodic sound of Beth's voice causes a silence to fall on the group. Her only musical accompaniment is the crackling fire, and the cicadas that are playing backup in the field outside the wall.

_"There's something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast,_

_hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life."_

Maggie nestles in close to Glen's side, and he can feel the heat that radiates off of her body as she leans her head against his. Sasha and Bob sit canoodling on the log beside them, and Rick stands up to make his way over to Carl. He pats his son's shoulder, then takes a seat at his side, and Michonne smiles up at them like they are the two most important people in her world.

_"If you knew how lonely, my life has been,_

_and how long I've been, so alone."_

Behind the crackling flame Daryl shift's the position of his body against the wall, sitting a little taller as he wills his eyes to look up.

_"And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along,_

_and change my life the way you've done."_

Beth cannot help the flush in her cheeks, and doesn't attempt to conceal the look of yearning she sends out to him now, wanting, almost daring a response.

_"It feels like home to me,_

_it feels like home to me,_

_it feels like I'm all the way back, where I come from."_

Maggie releases Glen from their embrace and slides her arm around Beth, the sisters swaying to the music, as she joins the song. Her harmony mixes with Beth's willowy voice and creates magic. Glen escapes into another world, a better world, and glancing around him, he doesn't think he is alone in his thoughts.

_"It feels like home to me,"_

His wife's voice adds confidence to the song,

_"it feels like home to me,"_

and the music gains strength.

_"it feels like I'm all the way back, where I belong."_

It has power.

_"A window breaks, down a long dark street, _

_and a siren wails, in the night."_

Maggie's voice suddenly drops off, but she holds Beth up by simply holding her hand. Judging by the expressive look in Beth's eyes it is clear to the group she is nervous, but why? Beth never gets nervous about singing.

_"But I'm alright, cause I have you here with me, _

_and I can almost see, through the dark there is light."_

Electricity crackles through the air as the fire flies light up the night. Glen takes note of the smile that forms on Beth's face. It's no longer that of a teenage girl... Not anymore. Just like her sister's, Beth's smile is brilliant, and is focused entirely on Daryl Dixon.

_"If you knew how much this moment means to me,"_

His steel-blue eyes meet her sky-blue orbs.

_"and how long, I've waited for your touch."_

The hunter's intense gaze focusing on the tiny blonde as if in doing so he can see every particle of her being.

_"And if you knew how happy you are making me,"_

Silence fills the air, but for the crackling fire, and Beth's eyes that are glistening in the moonlight.

_"I never thought..."_

They flutter shut, only to open once more. Her whole body shaking along with her voice, and it causes her chest to rise and fall several times as she breathes. Daryl's eyes are dark, and they never leave her. Not for a moment. Not even for a second. He pushes the constant vale of dark hair away from his face, only to have it fall back once more. The dim light of the fire flickers on, casting just enough illumination over the shadowed nook for all who are there to fully grasp the intensity of the hunter's stare. Daryl's gaze burrows into Beth's blue depths, seeking... almost pleading. As if within her eyes lies the secret to saving his soul.

_"...I could love anyone so much."_

Not even the cicadas are singing now.

_"It feels like home to me,_

_it feels like home to me,_

_it feels like I'm all the way back, where I come from."_

Beth stands up from her spot on the log, and walks passed the group and around the fire, making her way to the shadowed nook that Daryl has claimed as his own.

_"It feels like home to me,"_

She lowers her body to the ground so that her back leans up against his angel winged vest.

_"it feels like home to me,"_

He doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around hers.

_"it feels like I'm all the way back, where I belong."_

Daryl slowly tilts his head forward and brings his mouth to Beth's ear. His whispered words causing a single tear to roll down one of her flushed cheeks, yet judging by the blinding light that resides in her eyes and the smile that plays on her lips, it is clear to anyone who knows her, that she is anything but sad.


	17. She's definitely somethin'

**Enjoy!**

"I love you Greene."

Daryl knew what he was feeling for a while now, but to say the words out loud was never part of the hunter's plan. It was a secret he would have been quite content to take to his grave. Ever afraid that if he spoke the words out loud he would put a hex on the whole damn thing. Daryl never had anything important before, certainly nothing as good as Beth Greene, and all things being equal that is what scared him most. Good things never lasted long, and Daryl couldn't help but worry that if Beth were to be ripped from him again he might never recover. He barely survived it the first time.

But it was Beth...and she deserved to know.

From the very first moment she wrapped her arms around his body that day in her cell, Daryl had sub-consciously made it his mission to learn her every happiness, every scar, every look. Each part making up the story that wrote on the soul of who this woman was and is; And Daryl wanted to know all there was to know of the tiny, blonde, blue eyed vixen who ever so carefully snuck up on him, and altered the way he saw himself so entirely. He wants to make her happy, even if it takes him ten lifetimes to do so, and in fact he hopes it will. For with every experience they've shared, Beth has not only changed his mind. She has changed his heart as well.

And really, what else could it be?

At first Daryl didn't have a label to attach to the feelings he feels for Beth, but reflecting back now, he thinks he probably should have. The signs were all there. It is common knowledge that Beth's cheeks turn pink when she is embarrassed. Given the right circumstances, anyone can do that to her. Daryl discovered long ago that if he just looked at her in a certain manner, or stood a tad closer than he normally did, her cheeks would blaze bright red. A well known occurrence that amused the hunter to no end back at the prison. What was surprising to Daryl however, was that Beth, and Beth alone could create the same effect on him. Daryl thinks back to the training session from which he accidently put too much power into his kick. When Beth doubled over, Daryl could literally feel the heat creep up his neck and onto his ears. It happened again in the car just this morning after Glen teased him about Beth, and then again on the front steps of the church only an hour ago, when she made that joke at his expense.

So she was definitely somethin'.

But beyond his sudden tendencies of shyness and blatant physical attraction for the girl, Daryl found it to be the small neuances in her expression, most specifically her smile that grabbed his attention, and pulled at his heart. For when Beth smiles it not only lights up her face, but illuminates the space around her in varying degrees, depending on her mood. It casts a warmth to her fine features that make it seem as though Beth herself embodies the light that shines through her large sparkling orbs; And with each of her smiles Daryl takes note of how the soft lines that form the plains of her face change in different ways. Quite often the changes are subtle, but they change none-the-less, and so he memorizes them into the back of his mind, making a point to remember the event, large or small that has caused a particular smile to occur. He is crazy for her smiles and given the opportunity, thinks he could easily lose himself in them for days.

And once Daryl made up his mind, the words were so easy to say. Beth makes it easy with her laid-back and accepting nature.

To Daryl Beth is an open book laid out before him, and as corney as it sounds, she makes him want to read every page. It's no longer just a driving urge to keep her safe that motivates him (hasn't been for a long time). He wants to take care of her as well. Every tear Beth sheds, is a tear he would gladly take upon himself to shield her from the sadness that all to often injects itself into their lives now. And every time Beth smiles, Daryl hopes it is he who puts it there. He enjoys listening to Beth ramble on with her naïve optimistic hope, because when she does, he hopes right along with her, and for Daryl... that is beautiful.

The last five minutes happened in fast forward and slow motion and all at once.

First Beth was singing and Daryl couldn't help the obvious manner in which he is staring. He knew it to be dark and full of blatent intent, but then again, she didn't seem to mind any, and so he continued. Then before he knew what was happening, Beth was moving towards him, almost gliding across the soil without so much as a care to who was watching, and make no mind, they were all watchin'. Daryl's pulse is still, even now thundering in his ears from moments before when Beth, brazen as all hell took a seat on the ground in front of him. It was an automatic reaction to wrap his arms around her. He told himself it was because he didn't want her to be cold, but he knew that wasn't the reason. When Beth leaned back against his chest, he met her halfway. Daryl closed his eyes for a split second and the words came tumbling right out of his mouth. There was no pause, no hesitation. Daryl said exactly what he wanted to say, the exact moment he wanted to say it.

/

The wood crackles and sparks in the fire, as the night air grows cold around them. Soon the days will follow suit and summer will bleed into fall. The flames flicker down, and it's days like this that bond them, and remind the group of their own mortality. The hunter and the farm girl sit comfortably in each others arms, and aside from a few curious glances from Bob and Sasha, and a tell-tale glint in Glen's eye, nobody comments. Daryl has a sneaking suspicion however, that he will be teased relentlessly about this later.

Glen is on his third and last chance at telling a decent joke, when Beth leans forward to grab a stick that rests near the fire pit. She begins moving the log about the coals as she attempts to keep it burning for a bit longer. "It's too bad we don't have any marshmellows. The coals are just about perfect for roasting them." She says, turning to take a look at Carl, who is just now polishing off one of the last chocolate bars she used to purchase his silence. "Could have had smores too."

Carl casts Beth a wicked grin, then licks the chocolate off of his fingers one by one, smacking his lips together as he does. "Ahem. Don't you mean I could have had smores."

Maggie lets out a knowing laugh. "He's got you there Beth."

"Oh, shut-up Maggie!"

"Sure thing Dew drop."

Beth scowls at her sister. She hates that nickname, but says nothing more about in a quiet attempt to change the subject.

Glen leans into his wife's ear and in a low voice asks, "Am I missing something Maggs'?"

Beth quickly cuts in, "It's nothing, honest." Near panic is forming on her face now.

Glen cocks his head to the side and studies her for a moment. Something foul is a foot here, he can smell it a mile away.

The young blonde spares a glance at Daryl and then turns back to Maggie and Carl, silently begging, pleading with them to keep their mouths shut. She knows it is a small thing, a quirk really. Maybe one day Daryl will find out about it on his own and they will share a laugh, but now is not that time. He has just said he loves her and Beth does not need anything as stupid as this, ruining the tone of the evening.

"You sure it's nothing?," Glen continues.

A gruff, gravelly voice joins the conversation. "Yah Beth, you don't look so well." The hunter shoots a smirk at her from over her shoulder. A boyish glint now playing on his face. "You're as skittish as a cottontail. What's up?"

"Jumpy like one too." Glen adds.

Beth covers her face in her hands, shaking her head. This is not happening.

"Just make her laugh really hard sometime Daryl and you'll find out for yourself."

"Carl, you promised! I gave you all four bars and you promised you wouldn't tell."

"What? It's not like I actually told the guy you snorted or anything...Oops! Besides, what do you care anyway."

The group can't help their level of surprise upon the revelation. It's not so much the information, but Beth's reaction to it. She is mortified, and nobody there other than Maggie has ever seen her so angry. Beth has always presented herself in a quiet and polite manner, exhibiting wisdom beyond her nineteen years, but now her face is burning red and it certainly ain't no blush. She is ready to murder the teen in cold blood. At the very least torture him a little. With clenched fists Beth starts to make her way over to Carl, ready to snatch the last chocolate bar out of his hand and then beat him over the head with it. She is a hairs breath away from doing just that when an unfamilar sound stops her dead in her tracks. It's laughter... Gut busting, side splitting, cramp in your side type laughter, and it is coming from the one person who very rarely ever cracks a smile.

"You snort when you laugh!" Daryl manages to get out as he tries to catch his breath. "That's your big secret." He finds it adorable.

Beth can feel the tears that are welling up in her eyes. She is ready to cry... or die of embarrassment. Either way.

"Oh, come on Beth, It's nothing to be ashamed of." Maggie says in an attempt to console her sister, all the while speaking between a flurry of giggles. "Daddy use to do it too."

And just like that the tone around the campfire changes. With Hershel's mention, the group suddenly becomes somber and reverent. Daryl watches from across the fire as tears instantly form in Maggie's eyes. With everything that has happened, the sisters have never been given a proper chance to morn the passing of their beloved Dad, and all joking aside, Daryl gently squeezes Beth's shoulder so that she knows he is there for her. He doesn't need to see the expression on her face to know it will match Maggie's.

A soft smile plays at Beth lips, while the knot in her brow speaks to a different emotion entirely. "He did, didn't he Maggie."

"He sure did. Annette always said he sounded like a foghorn." The girls let out a mix of both laughter and tears.

"Falls almost here. Would have been his birthday soon."

"Shaun's too," Maggie whispers.

"Their birthdays were close together, I take it?" Michonne asks.

"Same day actually. Sept 8th.," Glen answers back while wrapping his arms tightly around his wife. Daryl observes the married couple with increasing respect, noting just how bonded the two of them actually are. Daryl secretly wonders to himself how many stories Glen already knows about the Greene family, and he hopes that one day, he will know those stories as well.

With exception of Abraham, Rosita, Tara and Eugene (who never had the privilege to know Hershel personally), the group lets out a collective sigh. Hershel was a dear friend and mentor to them all. To Daryl and Rick, he had been a surrogate father, always willing to listen and eager to give advice. With his Yoda like wisdom, Hershel could tell a parable nearly as well as the Lord himself. Holding his bible in hand, he had the unique ability to pull stories from his youth, then relate them to a random bible passage (to which he miraculously always had earmarked the right page), and somehow be able to draw a direct correlation between the verse and the issue at hand. Like magic, the answer would become clear. But whether or not they listened, well that was up to them.

Daryl briefly wonders what Hershel would think of his baby girl with the likes of a redneck like him. Then quickly reminds himself that knowing wouldn't change his feelings for her in the slightest, and so he decides to let the matter drop.

Rick stares at this little group surrounding the fire. There are so many faces that aren't here now. Nobody needs mention it. The elephant in the room is aways present.

Carl's voice emerges out of the silence. "Dad, do you think we'll ever find somewhere safe again? You know, somewhere we can be a family, like at the prison?"

Michonne shares a somber look with Rick. She more than anybody can understand just how hard it has been on the Grimes' men. She had bared witness to it everyday of the last six months. Rick's sorrow over losing Judith has only added lines to his face, and he rarely lets Carl out of his sight for very long. Even though the little boy she first met back at the prison is no more. Following his Dad's lead, Carl has also hardened due to the horrendous experiences he has lived through. It makes her so sad for them both.

All eyes are glued on Rick. Everyone patiently waiting for his response to the question that Carl had asked, but that they all think about. Rick doesn't look at the rest of the group when he answers because in this moment he's not their leader... he can't be. Right now he is simply Carl's Dad. "I don't know son. We will just have to wait and see. But Carl..."

"Yah Dad?"

"We are still a family. It's been tough, I know, but we still have each other, so do me a favor and remember that ok. We're strong 'cause we have each other's back. That is how we survive." Rick smiles and picks the sheriff's hat off Carl's head to muss his hair in affection.

"Dad!" Carl whines.

All whining aside though, Carl gets what his dad is saying, and nods his head in response.

Beth chooses this moment to let out a quiet yawn.

"Don't do that Bethy." Maggie struggles to say while yawning herself. "hasn't anyone told you that yawning is contagious."

"Sorry." Beth giggled.

"I reckon it's time we all get some sleep." Rick says. "Come on son, It's getting late."

Before they head in Daryl makes his way over to Rick. "I'm just going to walk Beth back, then I'll take first watch."

"You sure?"

"It's fine."

Abraham and Rosita take off for some alone time in the church, while Michonne and Rick walk Carl back up to the cottage and Tara walks back with Eugene. Bob and Sasha also start to head over, but their pace seems slower, and Glen and Maggie don't move at all until Beth and Daryl start walking. Then they speed up, but only to stay a few footsteps ahead, quietly giggling to themselves. Daryl and Beth casually slow their pace to that of a turtle's, while they wait for the others to go inside.

Sasha and Bob seem to be mulling around the entrance when Glen and Maggie finally stroll up the cobblestones to the front door.

When Daryl realizes that they have no intention on going inside, he kicks the dirt on the ground for something to do as he stands in front of Beth looking remarkable shy, yet incredibly put out. With one hand is in his pocket, and the other drumming at his hip the hunter clears his throat loudly, then darts quick glances at the open door. Beth reaches for his hand, slowly threading her fingers through his. "They're just having a bit of fun," she reassures him. "Ignore them. They'll get board in a couple of days and move on."

"The way they're gawkin', you'd think they were in kindergarten," he gruffs out, obviously annoyed at the situation. Daryl has been dying to get Beth alone, but he can now tell from the shit-eating grins plastered on Maggie and Glen's faces, and the wide eyed stares coming from Bob and Sasha, that these people are not going to make it easy for him. He really doubts they'll get board of it either.

So the hunter stays quiet, leaving Beth to wonder if she should just head in. She starts to turn towards the porch, when he finally speaks.

"Hold up a sec. I got an idea." Daryl gently tugs on Beth's arm and pulls her around the side of the cottage, determined not to let this night end before giving Beth a proper kiss goodnight. And there is no way he is gonna do it in front of an audience.

"Daryl, what are you..."

"Trust me."

She does.

They round the side wall, and as soon as they are out of sight Daryl plants both palms flat to the brick on either side of Beth's head and leans in, gently gliding his mouth across her own. This is not like before. Daryl isn't cautious or careful, just determined as he gently skims her mouth, adding only the slightest amount of pressure to her soft lips. She is eager, and quickly finds rhythm with his movements. Their lips sync up as if they were one and the same, and Daryl pours every bit of himself into the kiss. Every unwanted emotion buried deep down inside, every want and need, all the pent up frustration and the building desire, all of his fears, and all the love he has ever known, wrapped up in Beth... And it leaves him floating. Beth's mind goes blank in response to Daryl's driving passion. She can barely stand as her world suddenly explodes into a thousand vibrant colours, nearly blinding her. Their tongues collide and slow dance together in a moonlit haze, leaving her breathless and shaking. With Beth, Daryl has never felt so free. His shackles have finally been cut, and she is giving him a new start. Beth moves her hands into his hair, hoping it will help to support her trembling limbs and also squelch the desperate yerning she has to be closer to him. For a brief moment she is, and then slowly Daryl pulls away, ending the kiss amidst heaving breaths and hooded eyes.

"Night Beth." He tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and trails his callused fingers along her jaw causing her head to tilt into his hand. "God your beautiful." He whispers.

Beth steps closer, tilting her head up to look him dead in the eye. She wraps her fists into the leather of his vest, and pulling him to her, with brilliant smile displayed just for him says, "I love you too Dixon."


	18. The ghosts that haunt us

**Enjoy**

_Beth places her towel on the vanity beside the sink, softly humming to herself while she turns on the shower. The w__ater feels glorious as it hits her skin in tiny beads that cascade down her body and instantly warm her. Dirt pools at her feet as she stands under the steady stream, smelling the sweet soapy scent of strawberries and lavender floating up through the air. It seems years have passed, an eternity even, since last she's felt so clean. _

_Only when her fingers begin to prune, does she summon the will to pull back the curtain and reach for her towel. A shiver runs through her as the cold air hits her warm skin and the hazy cloud of steam separates, revealing the concrete walls of the tombs. She is__ dressed in blue jeans and a cotton top with no recollection of how they got there, and finds a knife is strapped firmly to her hip. Confused, she stares into the darkness, and as she does her hand instinctively moves to tightly grip the hilt of the blade. F__aint voices echo through the blackened halls, luring her forward. She takes a tenative step, and then another, and w__ith each step the voices grow louder. _

_She nearly jumps out of her own skin when Glen exits out a door she didn't know was there. Fresh blood covers his body neck to foot and h__e roughly grabs her shoulders,__ quickly glancing around her and down the dark corridor . "Beth, what the hell are you doing here?" _

_"I'm not sure. What's going on? Where are we?" Glen tries to block her view, but Beth leans around his body to watch Rick, in wide-eyed horror as he hacks away at her father's leg. Her daddy's screams are deafening__. _

_"Daddy! No! Glen stop this!"_

_"Can't Beth," Glen calmly says as he restrains her. "Seriously, you need to leave. It's not safe."_

_"I can take care of myself!" Beth shouts through angry tears._

_"With what... A baby. Really Beth, you should be more responsible than bringing her down here."_

_The knife that moments before she clutched in her hand is gone, disappeared, replaced with Judith who now happily wiggles in her arms. "How...? Glen you don't understand. I... I didn't... I had a knife." _

_Casually Maggie walks through the door and immediately frowns in disapproval when she looks upon her sister. "Tsk, tsk, tsk... You're so weak Beth. How could anyone leave you in charge of a baby. Don't you care for her safety at all."_

_Maggie's harsh words cause angry tears to roll down Beth's horrified face. How could Maggie ever doubt her love for..._

_"JUDITH!" The world is spinning and then the baby is gone._

_Like fresh paint on a canvase doused in water, the landscape melts away to form something new. Beth is in a__ forest now, and she listens as b__irds chirp above her head in the leafy canopy. Her attention is drawn to the crackling wood from a nearby campfire, causing her to smile. She knows where she is, When she is... Beth knows Daryl sits just beyond those trees waiting for her return, and she is excited. No way is this a teenage crush. The last two weeks have been some of the happiest days in her life. Who would have thought that here at the end of the world she would find the man that compliments her perfectly._

_Beth is about to run to him when a sharp blow to the back of her head scatters her thoughts. Instantly her vision is blurred, and stars dance above her head. Beth feels rough hands grab at her arms while two more lift her feet in the air. She thrashes with all her might, struggling to break free, but panic and fear consume her as the hood of the trunk slams shut, leaving her in darkness. There is nothing more she can do. The last thing she hears are the squealing tires on the dirt road, and Daryl's voice screaming her name._

Bang, bang, bang. "Maggie! Glen! Beth's in trouble, come quick!"

Maggie darts down the hall and into the small room, straight for her sister who is thrashing about on the bed. "Tara, how long has she been like this?"

"Minutes maybe. I heard her yell for help and found her like this."

Maggie shakes Beth hard. No response. Glen casts Maggie a worried look. "She hasn't had a night terror in weeks now. Thought this was behind us."

"Why isn't she waking?"

Sasha peeks in, and quickly leaves to fetch Bob. "Give her space," Bob says as he enters the room.

"She won't wake up!" Maggie says through worried tears.

/

Daryl burns a path into the concrete, pacing a steady loop around the steeple while he scans the grounds of the church and the small cottage that is tucked in next to it. So much has happened in the last eight weeks. Hell, so much has happened in the last eight hours, and he is grateful for the time alone to sift through his thoughts.

He can still feel Beth's small form pressed against his much larger frame, and the soft pressure of her lips as they connected with his. God, he could spend the rest of his life kissin' Beth. It's more than that though, so much more. Beth loves him. Never did Daryl think he would hear those words spoken in reference to him, but Beth did and she does, and he tresaures her words. They echo in his head, invading his every thought, and they leave him dizzy.

Like magnet to metal the hunter's eyes are once more drawn to the cottage below in which Beth sleeps. He takes comfort in the knowledge that she is warm and safe inside.

Daryl reaches in his vest pocket searching for a cigerette long since smoked when his hand comes to rest on the notebook he scooped up for Beth at the pharmacy. It is nothing special. Just some lined paper with a flimsey cardboard cover and a wire that sprials through the top. He thought maybe she would like to start journaling again, and he hopes that if she does it will help to release the pain he still sees lurking behind her eyes sometimes.

Beth rarely speaks of her two month absence, and Daryl refuses to push. He understands better than most that while the physical wounds may have healed quickly, the emotional damage left behind in its wake can linger, and be much slower to mend.

Daryl catches movement out of the corner of his eye and quickly turns to peer down at the main gates from his perch. "Phefft." Nothing serious, just a stray walker that has ambled too close to the iron gates and has gotten stuck. The hunter grabs for his crossbow in one fluid motion, swiftly notching a bolt into place before taking aim. Even under the cover of darkness the arrow cuts cleanly through the air with accurate precision, nearly slicing the creature's head in two. He can't help but smirk as he heads down the stairs to retrieve the bolt.

"Nice shot!"

Daryl turns when he hears Rick's voice. "Dumbass here got his foot stuck in the bars. Could've probably taken him down in my sleep."

"I don't doubt it brother."

"You here to take watch?"

"I was going to, but you looked to be mulling something over. I thought I'd give you a bit more time and do a perimeter check first, but since you're here... Is something troubling you Daryl?"

"Na man, s'not important."

"Fair enough." In an attempt to change the subject Rick looks at Daryl and says, "So Beth seemed happy tonight,"

Daryl's back immediately goes up with Rick's mention of Beth. He knows that sooner or later he will have to deal with it, but Rick's opinion matters, and Daryl isn't sure he wants to hear what the man has to say. "What goes on with Beth and myself is our business." Daryl snaps out. "I ain't gonna go messin' with a good thing, so yah got a problem... get over it!"

"Woo, hold on there. Who's got a problem? All I was going to say is that after everything that's happened to her, it's nice to see Beth smiling again. Call it a hunch, but I kinda thought maybe it was you that put it there. Girl's been through Hell, we all have. It's nice to see something good come out of it. Hershel would be proud."

Daryl gives his friend a sceptical glance, smirks, and shakes his head. "You and I both know that ain't the truth. If her Daddy were here, he'd be hobbling after my ass right now lookin' for a clear shot."

Rick laughs at Daryl's description. "Maybe so, but he would have gotten over it. Hershel thought very highly of you. Told me so himself. He would take comfort knowing you were watching out for his daughter."

"Beth and I watch out for each other."

"I believe you do." Rick's voice takes on a somber tone, and he eyes the hunter intently. "Take care of her Daryl. I wish I had done a better job with Lori. Should have showed her how I felt when she was here. Should have told her more often."

Daryl thinks on how they almost lost Rick to crazy-town after Lori died the way she had, and he is not surprised to hear that it still weighs heavy on him. "She knew Rick. It was a stressful time, but Lori knew you loved her."

"I just wish I could give Carl more hope for the future. Wish I knew what to tell him, you know. I feel like all I'm teachin' him is how to be distrustful. How to keep closed off. What kind of life is he gonna have?"

"Shouldn't doubt yourself Rick. Your boy's doin' just fine."

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

"What the hell?"

Rick snaps his head in the direction of the cottage, then back again only to find Daryl gone, already in a full sprint back to the rectory.

"That was Beth," he shouts over his shoulder, nearly running into Glen at the door.

"Just coming out to get you. Beth's having another dream. We can't get her to wake up!"

"Out of my way!" The hunter shouts as he pushes passed him in the narrow entrance. Glen and Rick are close on the his heels as he barges through the bedroom door. Without hesitation Daryl lunges at Beth's flailing limbs from behind, wrapping his much stronger arms around hers in a bear hug. He pulls her body tight to his and gruffly addresses the room. "Get out! She'll be fine! She just needs some space is all!"

"Like hell I'm leaving!" Maggie shouts back. "Beth's my sister and she's in trouble!"

"Beth doesn't need you right now Maggie." He can see the anger in her eyes, but he is too concerned for Beth's well being to care. "You weren't there! None of us were. I will pull her out of this Maggie. I promise I will, but it has to be on her terms. Beth's been pushing it down. I think this is the result. How she's coping with what happened to her. Please leave."

With a worried expression Glen gently wraps his arm around his wife's shoulders and wipes away a tear from her eye. "She'll be ok Maggie." He pulls her from the room and the others follow, leaving Beth and Daryl alone on the bed.

Daryl's arms hold tight against Beth's body, as she mumbles incorherent words and thrashes her torso forward in an attempt to break free of his grip. Avoiding her bobbing head, Daryl leans in close and whispers the first thing that comes to his brain. "Beth it's ok, you're strong and you're safe. You survived. Never forget that." Seeing no reaction, he repeats the words slowly, over and over in a desperate attempt to reach her...

_A buzzing noise plays like static in Beth's ears as she is wheeled down a long hallway. The aching pain in her head is excruciating, and the constant pounding reverberates in her brain like a drum, making it hard to focus. She fights to sit up and is pushed back against the gurney. On the ceiling above her, flourescent tubes flicker and zap causing flashes that may as well be shards of glass shifting behind her eyes._

_Beth listens in frustration to the many voices surrounding her, but her mind is fuzzy and she can't make out the words. Fear bubbles over, and Beth screams. There is a pinch and then nothing..._

_"Beep, Beep, Beep."_

_Beth's eyes flutter open. Her vision is still blurry as she scans__ the room for what is making that sound. She thinks the incessant beeping will soon drive her mad. Beth pulls the IV drip out of her hand. She sits up and looks down at the hospital bed and then the blue cotton scrubs against her skin. How long was I out, she wonders_

_"Click." Beth's eyes fly to the door. Her heartrate quickens as she frantically looks for place to hide, but there is no time. A woman with dark hair enters the room first, followed by two men. All three of them are doning police uniforms, but the way the man on the right is leering at her makes the hairs on __her neck prickle with fear. He is practically undressing her with his eyes and Beth highly doubts if he wore that uniform before the turn. _

_The woman steps closer. "Hello. My name is Dawn." The brunette says, holding both hands out to show she means no harm, but Beth can clearly see the revolver at her hip. "There is no need to be scared." She takes another step, and in response Beth backs farther onto the bed so as to distance herself. "My men found you, rescued you."_

_"Rescued me?" It doesn't sit right with her. Beth tries to clear the cobwebs from her mind. She just can't seem to focus her thoughts._

_"That's right. You were being attacked by those things. You would be dead now if it weren't for them, for us."_

_It is almost there, dancing just out of reach of her memory, and then... like lightening the image jolts to the forefront of her brain and Beth remembers. "No! That's not true! They took me! I was fine and they took me!"_

_Beth jumps out of the bed and lunges for a pair of sissors sitting on a surgical tray. She will fight her way out if she has too. Dawn points her gun._

_"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk... Not smart Beth." She knows that voice. _

_"Daryl?!" Beth shouts. Where is he? Dawn and her men stand frozen to the spot. It is as though time itself has stopped. Beth pokes the strangers to make sure they arn't going to suddenly attack. Nothing... they don't even blink. _

_"How?..." Beth is being pulled from her body, floating above the scene when his rough hand joins hers. Daryl stands with her, but he looks disappointed. "Don't do it Beth. She'll kill you." The hunter gives her a smirk and then a playful wink. "Bullets fly faster than sissors. It's not time yet." _

_Beth shakes her head, desperate for his advice. "So what do I do," she pleads. _

_"You know what to do." The hunter cups her cheek for a brief moment then takes a step back. "I can't stay Beth. Remember who you are. You're so smart. Use that. Wait for your moment." Daryl lets go of her hand and disappears. "Please don't leave. I need you."_

_Beth pauses, then slowly looks up to see three sets of eyes glued to the instrument in her hand. She lowers the sissors and is rewarded with a hard jab to the face. The stinging blow cuts her reaction time in half and there is no way to avoid the second punch that sends her landing to the floor with a thump. Instantly Beth feels her cheek begin to swell. She doesn't see the kicks that come next. She only feels the sharp stabbing pain that shoots through her kideys as each one connects to her side. Battered and bruised, Beth doesn't resist when Dawn orders the men to and drag her limp body down a hall, and throw her in isolation. "Click," the door locks and Beth is once again left alone..._

_Weeks pass in seconds. A series of moments that flash before her eyes, none of them good. Then suddenly they jolt to a stop._

_Beth feels him lurking nearby. Feels his eyes following her every movement as she mops the floor. He is dangerous. Her eyes close in dread when she hears the rattling of hand-cuffs that always seem to be dangling loosely by his side, alerting her to his presence seconds before he emerges like vermin from around the corner. Beth refuses to look up from her task and swallows hard. __ "What do you want Gorman?" __ She doesn't need him to see her discomfort. It will only encourage him._

_Gorman smirks. "Thought you'd be interested to know that Dawn is no longer in charge of things 'round here."_

_"Why's that," Beth asks casually. Goosebumps now coating her arms and legs._

_"Let's just say she's been relieved of duty," the officer throws out with a wicked sneer._

_"Gulp." Beth's knuckles clench tightly around the handle of the mop, as she swallows the bile that rises up in her throat. "Oh..."_

_Shivers run up her spine, and Gorman moves closer, purposely invading her space. Her head turns to the side so as not to gag from his foul breath when he speaks again. "Think it's time you and I get better acquainted. The form of payment has changed." Beth can't help the angry tears that fall then, as Gorman begins to fondle her chest. He squeezes her breasts together, then rips the front of her shirt, pinching her nipples painfully hard._

_"Beth, it's ok. You're strong and you're safe. You survived. Never forget that." The words whisper on the cusp of her unconscious mind._

_Nobody is schedualed to be down her for another half hour, and so Beth leans in close, the mop still in her hand as she swallows down her fear, then tempts him with what she hopes is an alluring smile. Daryl's words ring in her head. "Follow through is the most important. Don't just hit your opponent. Hit through 'em." Beth snakes her thin arms around the officer's neck and using the weight of his body, pulls his head down while she thrusts her knee forward, connecting with Gorman's sack then straight up passed his groin and into his torso._

_"Bi...tch, " Gorman blusters as he kneels on the floor in agony. Beth doesn't wait to find out what he will do next. Instead she quickly __moves to kneel behind Gorman's __back, planting the wooden handle of the mop under his chin. Using both hands to pull back on the stick, she firmly holds it to his throat until she feels the last breath of air leave his lungs. Gorman is dead, and she's a murderer._

_/_

"Beth, it's ok. You're strong and you're safe. You survived. Never forget that." Daryl gently rocks her on the bed.

_/_

_Beth is falling, falling down a dark abysse. She feels the sting as her blade implants itself into her back when she lands with a thud. A hundred dead bodies breaking her fall. The searing pain eminating from the wound is her only conformation to the fact__ she is alive. Death and decay surround her, burning her sinus' and stinging her eyes. Reaching behind in the dark, Beth pulls the knife free of her flesh. She stumbles on wobbly legs, but somehow manages to get herself upright, then jumps back in fright when she sees Dawn's lifeless eyes staring up at her. Loud voices are heard at the top of the elevator shaft and faint groans can be heard in the__ tunnel that leads to the exit. _

_Beth quickly grabs Dawn's flashlight and gun, then shines the light down the pitch black tunnel, blasting her way through the walkers one by one. _

_Day light blinds her momentarily as she exits the tunnel, but she can't stop. She is almost free. Edreniline__ flows freely through her veins as__ instinct takes over. __ Beth kicks and claws her way through the swarming walkers that are trying to end her. A whistle blows. She can hear the others shouting for her to stop but she doesn't turn back. They Shout that she's a murderer. They Shout that they will kill her. Beth runs faster, harder. She squeezes her small body through the chain link fence surrounding the hospital, and for a brief and wonderful second she feels relief well up in her, then mind numbing pain as a bullet pierces her skin. With great effort she pushes herself off of the pavement and continues to run as best she can, pushing back the constant pain. She heads for a place she's familar. A place she's spent time. She knows that the thick folliage will act as the cover she needs to hide, but she fears it's already too late. At least she will die on her own terms._

Beth jumps out of Daryl's arms, wide-eyed and frantic. "Beth it's ok. You're safe."

She's practically convulsing beside him. Sweat drips off her trembling skin as she searches Daryl's worried eyes for answers, while simultaneously trying to orient herself to her surroundings. Where is she? Why is Daryl here and not on watch? Where is everyone else?

As if the hunter can read her thoughts he answers quickly. "You had another night terror Beth. I heard you screaming all the way from the church. You gave everyone a good scare. I was worried."

As Beth breathes she lets go a shudder, fighting her body for control over her racing heart. "I'm fine" she snaps defensively."

"It's ok if you're not fine Beth. You will be... but its ok if you're not right now." She pushes her damp hair out of her flushed face and scoots closer to the hunter. She hates that she caused him to worry, and tries to sound non-chalant when she says, "It was only a dream Daryl. I've had them before. No need to fret."

Before she can say another word Daryl cautiously cups her small face in his hand and stares intently into her beautiful blue eyes as if he can see into her soul. Then quietly he utters, "impossible." Beth shifts her body against Daryl's chest and he tentatively starts to draw small circles through her hair. They remain nestled together against the headboard, Daryl above the covers, and Beth beneath them. She finds the steady beat of Daryl's heart relaxing and her eyes become heavy. Softly she says, "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep."

"I'll stay with you forever," he replies.


	19. Caught: part 1

**Enjoy!**

Beth drifts off quickly, but for Daryl he is not so lucky and sleep alludes him. The hunter's body is still humming, full of restless energy unspent, and laying so close to Beth isn't helping. He meant it when he said he'd stay with her forever, but maybe staying in this bed is not so wise. Daryl shifts his body against the headboard trying to find a more comfortable position, but each time he does, Beth goes with him, as though anticipating his movements even in her sleep. Her wild hair tickles his arms and chest, and the thin blanket that seperates his body from hers does nothing to prevent the twitch of his dick when one of her thighs accidently brushes up against his through the fabric.

Every instinct Daryl has is telling him to run. Run hard and fast away from this woman who has no idea the depravity of his thoughts. Everything about this situation is foreign to him. Sure he and Beth had messed around, but he never let it go beyond that. Beth was still young, and he just didn't want her to grow to regret it. ...More than that though, Daryl never truly felt like he deserved her affections.

The few women of his past had meant nothing more to him than a quick fuck, usually after following Merle around on one of his late night booze binges. If Daryl was with a woman he was almost always drunk. He had to be. Growing up they way he did made anything else near impossible. He hated himself, and he hated to be touched. But with Beth it was different... With Beth he just didn't want to screw it up. Fuck if he wasn't already failing her. The girls only been back for a couple of months. She's still recovering for God's sake, and all his sick mind can think of is how he'd like to fuck her six ways from Sunday. He will be doing her a favour if he leaves.

Then again this is Beth, and he loves her. She is everything good in his world. Everything he never had or ever knew he wanted. So if Beth needs him to stay here with her, than he will do just that.

The hunter closes his eyes, concentrating on the steady rhythm of Beth's breathing, as he leans his head against the back of his free arm and tries to quiet his thoughts. The moment Daryl starts drift off, Beth rolls into him and presses her tight ass firmly up against the side of his hip. _That's it! _He can't do this anymore. He has to do something, anything. "Fuck!" He just needs to get out of this bed!

Deciding it a perfect time to let Maggie and the others know Beth is resting soundly, Daryl carefully slides his arm out from under Beth's head and gently rests it back down on the pillow.

He then walks to the door on silent feet, but once there can't bring himself to turn the knob. There's no explaining it really. He simply feels tethered to the girl by some unseen force and it anchors him to the spot. Now that there's more space between them though, Daryl's mind starts to clear and he realizes there's nowhere else he'd rather be. He sinks to the floor a safe distance away, propping his back against the door as he pulls out the journal from inside the pocket of his vest, thinking this a perfect time to write an inscription on the inside cover before gifting it to her.

The hunter glances over at Beth's sleeping form, seeking inspiration as he fumbles over the perfect words in his brain to express how he feels. _Why is he so terrible at this? _He notices how the soft glow of the candle that burns on night table radiates off of Beth's alabaster skin. _She looks so peaceful in sleep. _ With her muscles relaxed, the fine lines of fear and stress brought on by her nightmare melt off the delicate features of her face, and leave her looking a serene and quiet beauty. Beth is nothing short of breathtaking.

Mindlessly, Daryl begins to doodle her image onto the paper, starting with the tight curls around her hairline, and then expanding the picture out to include her much thicker golden tresses that splay across the pillow. He pauses momentarily to study the pink undertones of her skin while she sleeps, and then spends a significant amount of time trying to capture exactly, the soft texture of her lips and the sharp ridge of her jaw.

Beth's eyes flutter open to the soothing sound of Daryl's pencil scratching across the page, for which she keeps perfectly still. Quietly observing the fine precision of the hunter's hand movements as he glides it back and forth across the paper in quick shallow strokes and long lesurely lines. He tilts the pencil ever-so-slightly in his calloused fingers, and appears to her to be deep in thought as he continues to shade in certain details around the edges. Beth watching as his brows scrunch together in thoughtful concentration; And her blue orbs beaming at the adorably cute way he pokes the tip of his tongue out from behind his lips as he focuses on his task. It warms her heart to see him like this, and she can't help the brilliant smile that flashes across her face just for him.

Out of nowhere Daryl lets out a frustrated huff as he studies the page with a critical eye. "What'd you do that for? Yer smilin' just ruined the whole fuckin' thing."

His words are harsh, but his boyish smile and lighthearted tone, let her know he isn't angry. "You knew I was awake?"

"Hard not too. The second you open your eyes, your face lights up like that damn Christmas tree."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Beth replies. Then bringing her knees to her chest, she shuffles under the covers so as to sit a little higher on the bed, and stares over at the hunter who sits cross-legged on the floor. "What are you doing over there anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep," he answers softly.

Beth studies him a moment, curiously noting the glint she sees spark in one of his blue eyes as it briefly peeks out from under his long fringe. It's almost as if he's got a secret. "What?" she smiles.

Daryl peers up from the paper and smiles back at her from across the room. His gravelly voice stays low, but his smile grows wider. In fact it practically shoots forth from his eyes. "You move around a lot when you sleep."

The slight blush of his cheeks lends to the inexplicable heat that washes over hers when he says those words, and darn it if doesn't look good saying 'em, and this will never do. Quickly Beth shakes the thoughts from her head, deciding it safer to carry on with the conversation at hand. "So you took up art then?," she sarcastically jokes. "Just don't say you drew me asleep on the bed all gross and drooling ok."

"You are pretty hideous," Daryl teases back, darting his eyes up quickly to meet hers once more. He wants to make sure Beth knows he is joking.

She does.

"I should probably just throw this away then," he responds. A sly smirk forms on his face, and with no intention on following through, but curious as to what she will do, Daryl carefully tares the page from the note book and folds it in half at a snails pace, before slowly making his way to the trash can.

Calling his bluff, Beth refuses to react until the very last second, then suddenly pushes back the covers and scoots clumsily off the bed with her arms outstretched, begging for him to stop. "No! Wait!"

Daryl chuckles to himself as he looks up,"I's only kidding Beth, but it ain't any go...od." There is only silence as the hunter stares stunned at the pretty blonde, not quite believing what his eyes are telling him. He chews at the inside corner of his cheek, and thinks that the sight of Beth like this is gonna cause him to die right here. With the picture in his hand all but forgotten, the silent pause continues for a few beats more before he realizes just how intently he is staring. Nervously, Daryl tries to advert his gaze, forcing his eyes down to the floor. He is unable to hold them there for long however, and with a mind of their own, his sharp eyes begin to burn a slow trail up Beth's impossibly long limbs. They are trim and toned in all the right places from months spent running from the dead; And at the top of those remarkable legs sits a pair of cotton, camouflage bikini briefs. Daryl is in complete awe.

A significant strip of perfectly formed flesh exposed at the apex of her hips and up past her navel, seperates her underware from a nearly transparent, it is so thin tank-top that hugs every line and curve of her tiny frame like a second skin. Beth's golden hair cascades down her shoulders in messy waves to sit just above two small nubs that poke up from the fabric, one at the the peak of each of her exquisite breasts. As Daryl stands gaping, his dick twitches once more. _Damn, t__his woman's sexy as hell!_

Beth's body heat rises as she watches him watch her. She sees the nervous quality to Daryl's gaze and finds it facinating. That he is nervous at all surprises her. Not that it stops him from looking mind you. He just seems shy about it is all. Like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and she can't quite believe that it is her who is causing this incredibly rare and arousing look to appear on his face. Beth's whole body trembles in anticipation, and deep inside she hears the music of her happy dance begin to play.

It is clear Daryl wants her. It's written on every line and turn of his body, and the tension she feels in the air is suffocating. The hunter's eyes change before her very own. Dark and hooded, they begin to take on the animalistic look of a panther getting ready to pounce and devour his much willing prey. The steel-blue of his eyes turning into deep pools of sin as Beth stands before him, swearing she can almost see the devil himself dancing in Daryl's dilated orbs. Her tummy does a backflip as her song plays on, but like so many times before, she simply cannot handle the intensity of his gaze and is forced to look away.

The second Beth's eyes hit the floor Daryl clears his throat and turns around, obviously embarrassed.

In Beth's mind there is no reason for him to be, but his discomfort pains her. If only he would look up she could put his mind at ease, reassure him that she's ok with it, likes it in fact. "Daryl?"

"Yah." He doesn't look at her.

"The picture... Can I see it?" Beth beams her very brightest smile his way and refuses to cover a single inch of her exposed flesh, but Daryl keeps his eyes trained on the door, internally berating himself for his behaviour. How the hell could he do that to her. Look at her like she's just some piece of ass for the taking. And why the hell isn't she screaming for him to go, to get lost? Why's she so worried about that damn picture in his hand? Maybe she didn't noticed... Who the hell's he kidding, Beth isn't blind. She probably just wants to see his face before she lets him have it.

There's something in the tone of her voice though. Something that tells him that maybe he is wrong. Daryl brings his head up slowly... very slowly to meet her gaze, and when his eyes fall on hers all his fears melt away.

Beth is beat red from head to toe, but the smile that graces her beautiful face is anything but angry. Suddenly the hunter's confidence returns unabashed; And with a smirk so wicked a walker would cringe, he darts a quick glance at the paper and then back to the blonde. "Na Beth. I just don't think I can part with it," he drawls.

"But you were gonna throw it out."

Daryl's lips widen into a cocky grin and he gives her a wink. "If you want it, yer gonna have to come over here and take it."

His tone remains light, but Beth doesn't for one second miss the edge that creeps into his voice when he says those words. It's the edge that excites her. He is not playing games. That statement is as forward as Daryl Dixon will ever get. He has thrown down the gauntlet and wants her to decide what to do about it. He wants her to be sure.

Beth narrows her blue eyes just a bit, and attempts to speak in a saltry voice that doesn't quite fit her. "That sounds like a challenge Mr. Dixon."

There is no hesitation. "That's a fact," he growls, cocky as all hell. Waving the paper in his hand, he teases her with it, tests her, ever pushing to see the next crazy thing this woman will do to surprise him.

"Is that so?"


	20. Caught part 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is following, favorites, and or reviews. Here it is, I hope I do it justice. I have taken certain liberties with this story, but feel I need to state the obvious. The pull out method doesn't work. Stay safe, and always, always use a condom!**

**Enjoy!**

_"Let the world leave us behind. _

_Let_ your_ heart be next to mine._

_Before the flame goes out tonight,_

_we can live before we die."_

_-_Phillip Phillips (Raging fire)

Beth wants to be sexy for him, but she knows it to be a tall order. Her pulse is already beating too quick as she stands in the dim light of the candle. She can feel the nerve endings that tingle under the surface of her skin screaming out for his touch; And the throbbing heat that is beginning to pool just below her belly button and between her thighs, has her head swimming with a thousand incoherent thoughts that work hard to break her focus.

She takes a shaky breath and moves one trembling leg in front of the other, adding a gentle sway to her hips in an attempt to be alluring. Carefully she watches to see his reaction to it, and is surprised to find that the hunter's eyes never fail to leave her own. They are mesmerizing.

It is within these rich pools that the shy and honest nature of Daryl's gaze, draws Beth's body to him like a moth to the flame. Deep blue wells in which his words are scribed. Written on the small flecks of light that bubble up through his hooded gaze, shattering his walls and spreading open before her every hurt that still plagues him, every childhood dream never realized. It is there in his eyes she finds she is more than enough. That Daryl loves her in spite of her flaws and imperfections. No that isn't right, he loves her because of them. It's right then and there she knows she is caught.

"I'll look at this later," Beth says in a throaty voice, quirking her brow as she takes the picture from his hand.

She tries to be coy, sultry even as she grabs hold of the leather with fumbled confidence, praying that her knees will not buckle beneath her as she uses the leverage of his angel winged vest to arch her small frame up to his level, urgently pulling his mouth to hers. It's been so long since they were alone like this, and not since that day in the Christmas store can Beth remember being so bold with him.

Beth smiles to herself as she will always think upon that little shop with fondness. It is what catapulted them onto their collision course. It was the catalyst for it, the spark that ignited inside them both, ever changing the way they viewed each other.

Beth remembers the look of delight that on Daryl's face when he flipped the switch to that beat up old generator and it came to life. She remembers the tears she shed beneath the sparkling tree topper. That single glowing star that flooded her mind with holiday memories of a world long since devoured. It wrapped around her like a fuzzy blanket on a cold day. It was a miracle. She remembers...

"Was that ok?"

She would never know what made her to do it. Maybe it was the happy prospect of sleeping indoors, or maybe it was a desperate need to feel something... anything good. Or maybe... Just maybe it was the sudden change in Daryl's posture as he quietly watched her from the shadows. Physically he was worn, beaten down and frustrated by the reality of their circumstance, yet when he gazed upon her it was with a curious wonder and a cautious hope. For the first time since the governor's attack, Daryl looked on her as though she truly mattered to him. He looked happy.

"Yah, it's ok," he whispered back.

The kiss that followed, shifted their course in a way Beth could never have imagined. No longer did Daryl act quite so surly. Bit by bit he began to open up and consider her ideas as though they were a team, and really... that's what they were. Beth joked around with him more often, and a couple of times he almost laughed. The hunter still looked at her with an indescribable intensity, but the tiny blonde had a better understanding that it was not meant to be negative.

He insisted she learn to fight and focused his attentions on her offensive skills, or lack there of; Then it was basic survival. Daryl taught her how to fight dirty, and how to win, and he never went easy on her either. For the hunter knew the evils that were out there, and Beth knew it scared the crap out of him to think of what some men would to do to a pretty young woman like herself. Daryl couldn't relax until they trained, and Beth could not live with a grumpy Daryl Dixon, so she practiced every day. Then he'd take her hunting.

Beth remembers the look of pride Daryl had on his face after she cleaned and cooked her first squirrel. His approval made her happy, if not a teensy bit cocky.

"Pretty soon I won't need you at all," She joked.

"Yah, yah," he replied, waving a dismissive hand in her direction. "Better see how it tastes first."

She crinkled her nose at him in jest, and that's when he said it.

"You're cute as hell, yah know that."

Beth won't soon forget the faint blush that crept up Daryl's jaw-line the second the words rolled off his tongue, and she thinks how it must have mirrored the pink her own cheeks then.

As the days wore on and their bond grew stronger, Daryl couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself, not that Beth minded. Each one of his touches sent a shockwave running through her. When Daryl's arm would brush against hers, she became immediately aware of the gooseflesh that bumped up on her skin. When he took her hand in his, it was uncanny how quickly her heart started thumping. But it was only when the hunter moved his hand to the small of her back to gently guide her in the direction he wanted her to go, did her body suddenly tingle and zap. After the days were done and the earth went black, they would talk and kiss and eventually touch under that glittering star. That place lasted a week. The best of her life.

Thinking back on it now, Beth wonders if Daryl felt love for her then.

Not that it matters much. Life moves in a heartbeat, constantly shifting on it axis, and forcing them to shift with it or be swallowed whole. Everything that's happened has lead her here to this moment in time, entwined in Daryl's strong embrace, and she will not waste it. Not when the world has already shown her of how fast it can all be taken away.

Beth can tell that Daryl feels it too.

It's in the way he immediately slows the kiss, gently nibbling and sucking on her bottom lip before drawing her tongue into his mouth. It's in the tentative and careful way he skips rough hands down her shoulders, then arms, in feather-light touches that tickle her skin and make her electric.

Beth can't help the way she clutches her fists into the fabric of Daryl's shirt as he moves his focus from her mouth to her ear, sucking at the sensitive skin there, before trailing wet lingering kisses down her neck, her throat. It leaves her floating, flying, spinning erratically out of control.

She feels him hard against her thigh while he gently pulls the thin strap of her top so as to nibble along the base of her shoulder, and Beth's body cries out for relief. Slowly she tilts her hips into his, seeking some pressure to ease the throbbing ache between her legs, and as she does Daryl lets out a growl. Low and guttural, it emerges from the very depths of his throat, sounding positively feral. Feeling as though she is about to be devoured, a shiver courses through her, zapping away any thoughts that still linger in her foggy brain. She notices the hint of blue that lines the edges of Daryl's dilated eyes, and can't help but revel in the reaction her body has on this man. Rhythmically she begins to grind her hips against his leg and lets go a soft groan of her own.

"Damn it woman, you tryin' to end it before it gets started."

Beth looks up with flushed cheeks and heated eyes. "Can't help it," she pants out through nervous giggles. "You're too good at this."

Daryl moves his hand to the scuff at his jaw, scratching his beard as he eyes her up and down. Beth knows he doesn't take compliments well, but he will just have to accept this one. It is the truth after all and she wants him to know it. He has left her practically vibrating. Daryl's mouth suddenly crashes down upon hers with renewed intensity.

All at once their appendages fly, twist and scuttle about in a flurry of crazy passion. Beth balls her fists roughly into Daryl's hair as he skims his hand along her cheek and dives deeper into her mouth. She squeezes his forearms, gliding open palms over his chest, then back, as he boldly dances fingertips down her golden tresses, along her jutted clavicle, then begins tracing lines over the curve of her breasts, and the contour of her hips. Overcome with excitement, Daryl smacks Beth's ass hard without thinking, and the squeal she makes excites him all the more. Beth plays her fingers through the belt loops at his hips, teasing, tantalizing, and tormenting the hunter. He grunts his response, then grabs hold of her outer thighs, hoisting her body up as though it weighs nothing. Beth squeals again and tangles her limbs around his middle in a vice grip, never once releasing her mouth from his.

Mewing, sighing, and panting breaths flood the room. Caught up in a foggy haze, Beth somehow manages to push off Daryl's vest, exposing his broad shoulders as she fumbles with the buttons of his flannel. His woodsy smell and salty taste override her other senses, and Beth suddenly finds she needs more. More of his smell, his taste, his roaming hands on her... More, more, more of this man she loves so much. She hunches her body lower in his arms, kissing any and all of the hunter's exposed flesh, as he effortlessly carries her to the bed and plops her down.

Daryl pauses, for a moment while he gazes into Beth's ocean blue depths, momentarily hypnotized by her doe like orbs that light him up and see only the beautiful in a world full of death. He is utterly enchanted by the trust she places in him.

"Beth." Her name rolls off his tongue like it's the only language he knows.

Cautiously and with purpose the hunter straddles her small frame on the bed, moving up her body on all fours as Beth coyly scoots her bum back toward the headboard, enticing him, drawing him further up her delicate form. Daryl Growls into her stomach, bringing her crinkled top with him, followed closely behind by his tongue. Up passed her navel... She bits her lip as his facial hair brushes her skin. Up passed her ribs... she arches her body up to his as he blows cool air on her wet flesh. Up over her tits... She growls and a prideful smirk appears on his face, causing a blush on hers.

Daryl places butterfly kisses to her lids, her cheeks, her nose, her chin, before dipping his head between the soft mounds of flesh at her chest. He swirls his tongue around her nipple and gently sucks, groping her other breast with his free hand as Beth writhes on the bed beneath him. "Daryl," she pleads.

She shifts her body under his weight and grabs hold of his belt buckle with fierce intent, releasing the hunter's cock from its prison and into her waiting hand.

Jumping back at the contact, Daryl bites his lip hard, then sighs, suddenly feeling silly.

"What?" Beth asks, staring up at him with not so innocent eyes. Tentatively she reaches for him again, leisurely moving her fingers up and down his thick shaft while awaiting his answer.

Daryl wants so badly to make it good for her, but he doesn't think he will to be able to hold out much longer. His dick is already pulsing like a fucking teenager the first time out of the gates. "I just want it to be good for yah, is... all..." he stammers, his eyes rolling back in his head as she strokes him.

Beth's heart is pounding in her chest, grasshoppers jump in her belly and butterflies flap their wings in ever mounting frustration. "It's just... I need you so badly."

Daryl stills Beth's hand, then takes a long look at the beauty before him. He takes note of her glistening skin, her shaking legs, fluttering lids and hooded eyes. He blinks in disbelief, as though there's no possible way he can be the cause of this reaction in her, but he is, and it's awesome, and so Daryl methodically begins to remove her panties. Beth fists the pillow beneath her head, barely able to tolerate the wait as the pads of Daryl's fingers scorch a trail down the outside of her legs at a torturously slow pace. Nervous giggles escape her lips when his scruffy beard tickles her soft skin. Ever so slowly the hunter runs his tongue up her shin and over her knee... "Oh God." Along the inside of her thigh, pausing but a moment to place a chaste kiss on the scar there before continuing a path up to her already pulsing center. Lord help her, she needs him now. Feeling as though she will soon explode, Beth bucks her hips towards his salivating tongue. "Jesus girl, your soaked."

Daryl's eyes roll with pleasure as he inhales Beth's sweet fragrance, greedily lapping up her juices before languidly drawing increasingly small circles around her clit with his tongue. Beth gasps for air and digs her nails deep into his muscled shoulders, breaking his skin and drawing blood. Daryl doesn't seem to notice, and Beth doesn't hear the sounds of her own voice cry out his name as she loses herself to the explosive tingling sensations. Wave after wave crashes down upon her until she is nothing but a puddle of sated flesh laid out before him.

Satisfied with his efforts, Daryl lowers himself into her, savouring each moment, each second. She is so fucking tight. He kisses Beth's mouth again, wanting her to taste herself as he slowly begins to move inside her. Beth shifts her hips so they are pressed tightly to his, meeting Daryl's every thrust as to encourage him on. Harder and harder he pounds into her while the headboard bangs against the paper thin walls of the room. As Daryl feels the gathering build of his own orgasm near, Beth holds hard to his hair, and he burrows his head into the crook of her neck. She thrusts up harder as he thrusts down deeper, until finally he can go no longer. At the very last second Daryl pulls out and lets go a shudder as he cums on the soft and subtle curve of her belly.

"Holy hell!"

Daryl pants for breath as he leans over the mattress to grab his shirt so as to clean Beth up, then collapses, flushed and glistening on the bed beside her. Beth nudges in closer, bringing the blankets with her as she drapes her limp body over his. Never has she ever felt safer or more loved than in this moment. Dripping with sweat, Daryl draws just enough strength to place one last kiss to the top of Beth's head, before collapsing back on the bed once more. Still panting, he turns to look at the blonde. "Good God girl! I think you're tryin' to kill me just then!"

Beth out-right laughs as she brushes some hair that sticks to his forehead away from his eyes. Her body's still tingling, her eyes so bright. "Yah, but it didn't work. You're still here. Guess I'll have to try again later."

"Fuckin' right, you will Greene!..."

Huff, huff, huff, huff

"Beth."

"Yah?"

"I love yah. Always will."

With Daryl's loving words, tears instantly form in Beth's eyes and softly she replies, "What did I ever do in this world that was so great as to deserve you?"

\

Maggie wakes up from a dead sleep to the loud banging of the headboard against the wall. She turns to Glen who is sleeping soundly beside her. "Glen, wake up, wake up."

"Huh..." he answers in a groggy state.

"Listen..." Maggie places her hands palm flat with her ear up against the wall.

"Thump, thump, thump... groan, growl, thump, thump, thump... Ah, Ohhh... Wow! Thump, thump, thump..."

"What is that?"

"Thump, thump, thump... Da..ry..l..."

Maggie's eyes fly open and she quickly covers her mouth, much to Glen's amusement when they hear Beth's voice cry out his name.

"See there Maggs', I told you Daryl would take care of it. No need to worry at all." he jests.

"Glen, Gross!" Maggie says, playfully batting him on the shoulder. "That's my sister having sex in there. And she's doing it with DARYL DIXON!"

* * *

A/N: Well there it is... the first twenty chapters. Rest assured I'm not done with this, not by a long shot, but my postings will slow to a more reasonable pace as I finish this thing. Thank-you to all of you who followed along the first time round, and then put up with my crap as I rebooted it and started over. I am sorry, but it needed to be done. My life changed and then so did my story. To those of you who were reading this for the first time, I hope you have enjoyed and continue to enjoy this story:)

I need to say a few short thank-yous to my girl **brady66** who continues to be there making me laugh through one of the most difficult periods of my life. You can do no wrong in my world. **bledirishangel** you speak to my heart. I swear if words could heal, yours most certainly would. You make me a better writer. **MamaDCB** thank you for always expressing your thoughts honestly and correcting my spelling, as you all know I am the worst speller on the planet! Your words of encouragement mean more than you know, and I love hearing from you. **tattdkiki **thank you for your kind words. I love your story and am patiently waiting for your next chapter;) **alliesmiley** I hope I made you smile with this one and you continue to enjoy this story. Finally the ever allusive **DarylDixon'sLover** I really, really want a triple x on this one. Hope I get it:) seriously though thank you. I appreciate you supporting this story, your honesty, and the fact that I never know from chapter to chapter what you will say about it. Scared and excited all at the same time. You are the judge that never judges if that makes any sense. I try harder for you.

Moving forward this story is about to shift gears pretty quickly. Will Beth and Daryl be able to stay together when the world closes in on them? How will they deal, and can love truly heal? You are about to find out.

-TWDwithdrawl

-mel


	21. Before part 2

**A/N: I do not own the walking dead, nor any bits from the show that I borrowed for this chapter**

**Enjoy!**

BOOK TWO

**~ Two years into the desease ~**

It had been met with mixed blessings, when Carol inadvertantly linked up with Tyreese and the girls. She had gone back to the prison, somehow hoping to explain herself to Daryl, and see if he would come with her, but by the time she got there it was already too late. She wandered the forest alone, trapping food and killing walkers until the sound of a baby's cry alerted her to their whereabouts.

As weeks passed in evergreen, Tyreese and Carol knew they would need to find somewhere safe to hold up, but the world didn't seem to allow for it, and so they kept pace. Tyreese desperately searching for the family they had lost, while Carol desperately tried to protect the one they still had.

"This looks as a good a spot as any to rest. Lizzie why don't you stay here and help Tyreese with Judith. Mika and I will see if we can find some water."

The little girl followed Carol eagerly, but once out of earshot said, "You know Lizzie can carry a lot more than me?"

Carol glanced down to the young girl by her side, and with a soft voice replied, "I had you come because I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because you're little and you're sweet, and those are two things that can get you killed. You can't change how big you are..."

"I wish I could."

"...but you can toughen up!"

"I don't have to be tough. I can run, I'm good at that."

Carol gently took Mika's arm and bent down to look her staight in the eye. "No! My daughter ran, and it wasn't enough. That's why I taught the kids at the prison to do more than that."

"I can kill walkers, at least I can try, but I can't kill people... I could never do that. When the bad men were at the prison, they were right in front of us, and I held up my gun but..." Mika bowed her head down, not wanting to disappoint the woman who took them in after her father's death. "...killing people is wrong."

Carol raised her voice slightly, desperate to get the girl's attention as she started walking away. She needed for Mika to understand. "What about people who try to kill you?"

"I don't even wish I could."

"People came in and killed our friends!"

"And I feel sorry for them."

"Why"

"Because they probably wern't like that before" Mika wasn't stupid. She knew full well the dangers that lived in the world. At nine years of age, she had already suffered enough loss to last a lifetime. Her generation and the ones that followed would be brought up to fight, to kill if need be, but it just wasn't in her nature to do so.

"Sooner or later you're going have to do it. You're going to have to or you'll die. So I want you to change the way you think about it. Things don't just work out anymore."

No sooner had the words left Carol's mouth, did Mika giggle and point, "Look!" Carol did, and found herself standing at the edge of a very large clearing. It was lined with pecan trees on one side, and peach trees on the other. At the far back of the property sat a small house with barbed wire fencing that seperated it from the grove, and there was a spring fed pond to one side of the house. Mika smiled. "See. Mama always said that everything happens for a reason."

**~ Beth and Daryl ~**

**that same day**

Beth had asked if she could come along, and Daryl agreed. It was a life saving skill after all. He followed a few steps behind, careful not to distract her as she padded along the forest floor holding his crossbow in her arms. Unfortunately for Daryl, everything about the girl was distracting. Through no fault of his own he found his eyes drifting down to her ass as she moved, held there by the hypnotic sway of her hips. This girl was gonna be the death of him. He just knew it. And after what happened last night, he also knew something would soon have to give. He just hoped like hell it wasn't him.

"Ever heard of the game I never?" Beth asked out of the blue, not glancing back.

"Drinking game ain't it."

"We don't need to drink to play. It will give a chance to get to know each other better."

"Know you well enough," he smirked.

Beth blushed at his inference. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"S'fine, but the second you lose focus on what you're doin', games done, understand. You go first."

"Alright, I never... had a drink of alcohol."

Daryl squinted his eyes sceptically. "Ever? How you know this game then?"

"My friends played. I watched. Your turn."

The hunter let out a begruding sigh, then grumbled reluctantly, "I never... I don't know, been on vacation."

Beth stopped short, spinning around. "Wait, what about camping?"

"That's just something I had to learn, to hunt."

"Your dad teach you?"

Daryl lowered his eyes, refusing to look at her as he mumbled something under his breath. She had begun to notice that he did this a lot whenever she mentioned anything related to his childhood, and especially his parents. It made conversations awkward at times, but Beth didn't want to pry, and so hoped one day he would feel comfortable enough to talk about it on his own.

She turned back to examine the forest floor. "Guess it turned out to be a good thing huh," she said, smiling over her shoulder and letting the matter drop. "My turn. I never danced with someone out in the rain."

"Why you want to do a fool thing like that for?"

"Cause its romantic."

The hunter rolled his eyes and snorted. "Sounds like a fuckin' good way to get sick, ya ask me."

"Whatever. Your turn."

Daryl couldn't help but smirk at the pretty blonde's flustered reaction to his statement just then, surprised that after everything they had gone through in the past month and especially the last few days, he could still get her to blush at his candor. "Ok I got one. Before you I never let anyone, 'specially some crazy girl, handle my crossbow."

Beth's eyes beamed bright as the sun, and she countered without missing a beat. "I never had sex."

"Snap" is all she heard when the ever careful, ever silent hunter stumbled and stepped on a rather large branch. "Shhh, you'll scare away our dinner. What is it I'm tracking anyway?"

Daryl gathered himself together quickly, before gruffly responding, "You tell me. You're the one wanted to learn." And with an exaggerated sigh, Beth scrunched her brows together and stopped to examine the ground once more. "Well it isn't a walker, but the patterns still zig-zaggy. Not any animal print I've seen before either. Kinda looks like a bird, but it's too big to be a chicken. Beth walked a bit further until she came across a small amount of waste on the ground. "Still warm. We must be close."

Never had Daryl ever thought he would see the day that some girl, 'specially one as classy as Beth Greene, stop and examine poop on the ground. She was really taking this lesson serious, and not only did it fill him with pride, but for reasons he couldn't quite explain, he found it incredibly hot.

Beth glanced up, taken slightly aback by the familiar glint in his eye. "What?"

Without making a sound, the hunter motioned with a nod of his head for her to turn 'round, and upon seeing, Beth's stomach growled. She knew it would never taste as good as the ones her mamma use to cook on Thankgiving, all basted in butter and slathered with gravy, but it didn't matter. "Are you shitting me right now. Daryl, it's a fucking turkey!"

"Jesus Greene, watch you're language. There's decent foke present."

"Shhhh, Don't make me laugh," she whispered between giggles.

Unbelievable. Each and every time he thought he had finally figured her out, she would do or say something that left his brain spinning. Daryl just stood there staring at her like an idot. Damn girl surprised him at every turn, and the more time he spent with her, the more welcome that time was.

"I think the occassion calls for it, don't you? Here, you take the shot." Beth motioned for Daryl to take the crossbow, but he refused. "Uh, uh. Not how it works Greene. Rules of the hunt. You track it, you kill it."

"What if I miss? I didn't even know we had wild turkeys in this state. We might never see one again."

"I trust you. Yah just gotta believe yah can do it, and yah can. I've seen yah shoot. Just take your time with it. Worse case, we have more trackin' to do."

"Really, you wouldn't be mad."

"Na, s'just a bird... don't worry, you got this."

She nodded her head, turned around, and took a deep breath as the hunter moved closer, causing her body to hum as he reached behind her to help steady her aim. "Relax, and don't hold your breath. It will throw you off," he whispered. "And Greene,"

"Yah?"

"Don't miss."

**~ Lizzie and Mika ~**

**Two days later **

Lizzie and Mika lay flat on the ground and watched in wide eyed horror, as the crispy walkers began filing into the grove toward the house, essentially cutting them off from the only three people they had left in the world. There had to be fifty of them at least. Some were burned worse than others, and the stench of decay that the rotting creatures left in their wake was enough to cause both Lizzie and Mika's eyes to tear.

"We have to warn them. How do we get back?" Mika whispered.

"Maybe we can draw them away and give Tyreese and Carol a fighting chance. Grab your gun Mika." Before Mika could reply, Lizzie stood up and fired her first shot. Her aim was impeciable, if not her judgement. She fired another round, and then another; all the while instructing her younger sister to get up and do the same. "Remember what Carol taught us, head shots only. We have to make them count."

Mika squinted her eyes though a hazey steam that rose up off of the walkers' skin. She could only just make out Carol's form, as the older woman raced towards them. Then she looked to Lizzie. Her sister payed little mind to the fact that they were outnumbered. Even less to the fact that now they were the ones in danger.

Tyreese watched helplessly with Judith in his arms as Carol used the riffle to down a few of the sickly creatures, but she was still too far away, and the walkers far too close to the girls for her to really make an impact.

"Lizzie! Mika! Run!" Tyreese bellowed. His voice loud enough to draw a few of the walkers back their way whichCarol despatched quickly, depleating her amunition in the process.

Mika tugged roughly on her sister's arm as the final bullet blasted out of Lizzie's gun. "Lizzie please! Listen to Tyreese, he and Carol will find us! We have to leave, now!"

Tears trickled freely down Lizzie's pointed little noise at the realization that her sister was right. Without so much as a single glance, the eleven year old locked hands with her younger sister, and the two girls ran. They stumbled over the uneven ground at their feet, but never once looked back. It was fear kept them going. Fear of being ripped apart, fear of being out in the forest alone, and most of all fear of strangers. The world cared little for children now-a-days, especially those with only two knives and two empty guns between them. If they were to going to survive this, they would have to draw upon everything they had ever learned.

**~ Tyreese, Carol, and Judith ~**

**three days later**

Tyreese lightly bounced the baby in his arms as the trio solomely trudged through the thick tangles of wood, green, rock, and moss. Carol kept about five paces ahead, constantly scanning the ground for any more signs of the girls, while Judith clutched the only clue they had found thus far in her tiny little fist. It was a torn piece of fabric from Mika's shirt.

Not much was being said between the two adults, as neither one wanted to put a voice to their fears.

After a short break to change a diaper, the unlikely partners picked up the search once more. It was not long after did the trees began to thin, then part ways, presenting before them a corridor with train tracks running through the center. It would certainly make for an easier walk. "So which way do you want to try Tyreese?"

"Well, if I were the girls I would head that way. Track slopes downhill and the stream bends in the same direction. They'd want to stay near water."

Carol nodded, "After you then."

The atmosphere was tense to say the least, had been since Carol first confessed to killing Karen and David, but Tyreese needed her then, and the girls acted as a good buffer between them. But now that it was just Judith as a buffer, conversations had become short.

Carol pointed to a wooden sign post sticking out of the ground. "Up ahead, look."

Tyreese read the message aloud.

"TERMINUS.

Sanctuary for all.

Community for all.

Those who arrive, survive."

Tyreese motioned to the sign. "Think it's a trap?"

Carol gave a worried sigh as a knot formed in the pit of her stomach. Finding the girls was always the number one priority, but now more than ever. Mika was too soft and trusting, and while Lizzie was harder, she was too eager to please and be accepted.

"Does it matter?" Carol said grimly. "If the girls saw this sign then that's where they're headed."

"Then that's where we're headed too. Come on, we need to find them before someone else does."

**~ two days after that ~**

The girls crawled out of the cave just after dawn, and headed down to the stream to drink their fill. They were getting desperate now, so after much quiet discussion the girls decided that today they would follow the signs and trust in that. They were uncertain how long it would take to reach the sanctuary, but they remained ever hopeful that when they did, Tyreese and Carol would be waiting for them with open arms. The sister's had only just begun their hike up to the tracks, when they ran into their first problem of the day. Four walkers huddled together, and chowing down on an animal carcase. To what species, they had no idea.

Quickly they crouched behind a bush and tried to formulate some kind of plan. Mika was the first to speak, "Lizzie look. Two of 'em have guns. Maybe bullets too."

"Yah, I bet they do. That one looks like he was in the army. What do you wanna bet he's packin' spares... Only one problem..."

"Which is?..."

"There's four of 'em. We could barely take out one yesterday?"

Mika scanned the area, then smiled up at her sister as a lightbulb turned on inside her brain. "I think I just found a use for that rope you took out of the shack." A smile attached itself to Lizzie's face as she followed Mika's eye-line. "You're a genius. We're gonna have to be quiet though."

Mika nodded back, and the girls tiptoed over to where two trees stood a good space apart. Then tied the rope tightly around both trunks, and made sure it had very little give.

Once satisfied, Lizzie pulled Mika back into the bushes and grabbed some pinecones off the forest floor. "Hope this works, got your knife."

Mika nodded, "Yep. Got yours?"

"yep. Let's do this." Lizzie began to throw the pine cones between the two trees, instantly drawing the walkers up and toward the sound. The girls stayed crouched behind the bush until the first two creatures had fallen, and then rushed in to finish them off. Next they took out the other two, and started to search the bodies.

"Check it out," Lizzie says, holding a live granade in her palm. "He really was military."

"Be careful with that. You saw what those things can do at the prison."

"Relax, so long as the pin is in, it's fine. Could be useful."

"Did he have any bullets? This guy only had two," Mika asked a little downcast. Lizzie quickly searched the dead man's vest once more, and found a full box of amunition which she promptly gave to her sister. "We're gonna be ok Mika, trust me. Now let's get to those tracks."

**~ Terminus ~**

**one week Later **

Lizzie and Mika were sunburnt and blistered and coated with filth by the time they walked through the unlocked gates. "Do you smell that?"

Mika nodded. "Smells like dinner."

They hadn't eaten in days, and Mika's stomach rumbled as the two followed the delicious scent, while keeping an ever observant eye on their surroundings.

As they walked they passed a make-shift garden of vegetables grown in large pots at the side of one of the buildings, and surrounding the area were high fences much like at the prison. "Maybe the others made it here too."

Just the thought caused Mika to smile. "You think so."

"Maybe."

As they rounded the final bend leading into the heart of the compound the girls were greeted by a kind, older looking woman with long brownish, grey hair. "Hello. My name is Mary. Welcome to Terminus. You're safe now."

The girls glanced happily around the large area. Neither one thought they would hear those words again. They were safe.

Not wanting to be rude, but needing an answer, Lizze quickly asked, "Did a man and woman come by here recently with a baby?" She couldn't help the hope that shone through her voice. "We lost them a while back. Kinda thought they might be here."

"Did you say a baby?"

"Her name's Judith," Mika added. "She's got red hair... and the man is Tyreese. He's tall and large with black skin and the kindest eyes you've ever seen."

"And the woman's Carol," Lizzie piped up eagerly. "She's small, but tough. She's been through a lot. We all have."

"I see." Mary smiled down at the girls and called for a woman named Janice. "I'm afraid I haven't seen the two adults you mentioned, but my people did come across a baby, just yesterday while out on a run. The woman Janice walked over carrying a toddler in her arms.

Water welled up in the sisters' eyes when they saw her. "Judith!" They squeeled at once.

Mika quickly rushed over and picked her up, while tears continued to stream down Lizzie's cheeks. It only took a moment however for the realitiy of what this Mary said, to sober her almost instantly. "Ty and Carol are dead, aren't they?"

Mika stepped back and frantically shook her head in disbelief. "No! That's not what she said..." Mika paused and glanced back at the older woman who had just moments before made all her dreams come true. "...is it?"

"Come now, both of you. We can talk on that later. No doubt you're tired after such a journey. Let's get you cleaned up and something to eat. Later, after you've rested I'll introduce you to my son Gareth. He will most certainly want to meet you."

**~ Terminus ~**

**the next day**

"Hey Gareth."

"Hi June."

"Where are you headed?"

Weapons locker. Got inventory today. Say, have you seen Alex?"

"Not yet, but I'm just heading down to breakfast."

"If you happen to see him down there will you tell him that I'll be by later to get the shell counts."

"Sure thing, but you really should talk to Noah about the shells."

"Shit, is he at it again?"

June smiled and nodded. "He's down there right now. Practicing for if you ever let him leave the compound."

Gareth sighed in exasperation. "How many bullets did he have on him?"

"Hell if I know, but he's been down there quite a while.

"Fuck! I'll have to tell Simon not to let him in the weapons locker anymore. We need to conserve our resources. Oh and one more thing. When you're down at breakfast tell Mary that I don't want those girls anywhere near the crates, or the butchery. We don't harm children, but that don't mean I won't, if what they see there threatens the group. S'ides... Can't have them running into their friends, can we."

June bowed her head in jest. "Sure thing boss. I'll let her know."

**~ Where our story continues ~**

**The Church**

**four months later**

"I'm tellin' You Rick, they were luring people there with signs claiming refuge. Then takin' their shit and eating them! Kid said some explosion forced them to leave."

"How far out are they?"

"Don't know," Glen answers, "but the kid had us driving south west."

"So you think their close then." Rick queried.

Daryl quickly puts Rick fears to rest. "Na, Rick, I Doubt it. The kid and his friend were on foot. We should be fine if we give them a five to ten mile radius at most.

"Sorry to interupt," Glen adds, "but we don't necessarily know that. Noah might have of thought one car as good as another."

Daryl gives Glen a worried glance, and then focuses his attention on the map in front of them. "We should be ok to follow the plan. We will just need to loop up this way instead. It should get you guys to the south entrance of the park in about a weeks time. Beth and I will meet you there."

"So its decided then." The three men glance at Abraham and nod.

"Looks like you're finally getting what yah want, Groups leavin' for Washington first thing."

"I'll tell Beth that we pushed up the run," Daryl states firmly.

"Daryl, do you really think she's ready for this."

Daryl smirks. "Damn right she is. Wouldn't have her go otherwise."

Rick nods "Ok then. I'll go tell the group that they have the day to gather their things. Tomorrow we head out at first light."


	22. The morning after

**A/N: No I didn't abandon this story:) I wrote a chapter months ago that was supposed to go here. Just jump right into the meat of it, right off the hop, but when I went to publish I couldn't. I wanted a some conversations to take place before they left the church... and once its out there you just can't go back you know. That's when the trouble started. I wanted those conversations to organically fit within the confines of my story, but didn't know how, and alas I developed a crippling case of writer's block. I started two other stories, one under a different account in hopes to fuel my muse for this one, but it only made it worse. AHHHH! (LoL). To those who have favorite/followed, especially during this time have meant so much to me. Thank-you. I will cross my fingers and hope you all approve - mel**

**Enjoy!**

As Beth opens her eyes she no longer feels the hunter's strong form folded around her small frame, and for a fleeting moment the memories of last night seem but a dream to the youngest Greene girl.

A wonderful dream where Daryl's body collided with her's, mashing together in a frenzy of tangled limbs and sweat soaked skin. Where his striking blue orbs burned straight through to her soul. His trust in her expanding, and their hearts connecting, as she tentatively trailed soft fingertips over the textured flesh on his back.

Daryl shivered when she'd done it, and for a split second Beth thought she had over-stepped her bounds. But then he moved closer and threaded his fingers through hers; Holding her hand as he buried his head in her breasts... her hair... her neck, and then lower... Oh, so much lower. Devouring every inch of her for a second time before finally they both collapsed on the bed from shear exhaustion.

Beth's eyes roll back and her skin heats up. Just thinking about it gives her goose-bumps.

There's no hiding the goofy grin she knows is spreading fast across her flushed cheeks, and she's pretty sure it will permanently be etched there for ever more. Maggie will know. They all will the second they look at her, but she doesn't care. How could she when last night had been the best of her life.

The tiny blonde yawns and sits up on the bed, taking the thin blankets with her as she scoots back against the headboard. She wraps them around her bare shoulders, breathing in the hunter's alluring scent that floats up through the fibers; And it's almost as though Daryl himself is wrapped around her. His aroma is intoxicating. A delicious mixture of campfire and pine-needles and moss and wood and everything Dixon. A fragrance so exquisite it makes her mind fuzzy and her heart swoon.

With the hunter gone, Beth longingly gazes out the window and watches as the sun begins its slow ascent above the horizon... It's breathtaking really. The firery ball hangs low in the air as though it hangs by a string; Painting the sky in vibrant hues of oranges and yellows that burn through the atmosphere and gleam through the glass in shimmering fractals of bright light. Beth turns her head to avoid the glare and that's when she spots it...

A single white daisy that rests on the pillow where last night Daryl rested his head. Perfect in it's simplicity, with a wild nature and quiet understated beauty that Beth thinks a good fit for the man that picked it. She'll keep that thought to herself though, as she knows full well Daryl would not apprieciate the sentiment. No matter how in love with her he claims to be.

Her goofy grin grows wider, and she feels herself melting into a puddle of goo as she brings the soft petals to her nose, not quite believing how Daryl just gets her.

Beth loves daisies. Always did. As a small child she remembers gravatating to the field where they grew just beyond the farm. There she'd play make-believe. Pretending to be a powerful pirate princess set forth on a grand quest to rescue her family from some evil titan king, or the horrible goblins that would sell them for coin. Her field of flowers providing an endless backdrop for her imaginary games.

And as she grew older she sought comfort in that place, losing entire days buried in a book while laying out amongst the blossoms; Watching the clouds float by as she daydreamed of a future beyond the farm.

Beth smiles at the memory and stores it in the forefront of her brain to share with Daryl at the first opportunity. That way he will know what this small flower means to her. Not only for the past it represents, but also because he is now a huge part of that future she had dreamed.

On the night-table beside the bed sits a small bowl of blueberries with a piece of folded paper poking out the top. Beth's stomach growls loudly as she stares at the paper with a quizzical eye. She is curious for sure, but hunger wins out and she pops a blueberry into her mouth (cringing at the slightly sour taste of it), before unfolding the note and reading his words.

_"Beth..." _

_"Hope you slept well. I wanted to wake you, honest I did, but you looked so peaceful I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'll be back soon. Glen and I are just headed over to the church with Rick and Abraham. Needed to discuss some stuff, sort out the final details of the run and what-not, before we head to D.C._

_Hope you like blueberries. Found a bunch of them growing not far from here, so eat up! Then if you want, throw some jeans over that sexy ass of your's, 'cause I thought maybe we could spend the afternoon together. Forget all the shit and get out of here for a while._

_And listen... I left somethin' for you in the top drawer of the nightstand. I know it's nowhere near as nice as the one you lost, but... _

_I just thought... well... Don't be mad ok, but I thought it might help. See for years I believed I was nothing 'cause of how I was raised, and I carried that around with me a long while. B__uried it under the shell of and asshole. But every day you show me different Beth. You make me believe that I can be different. So don't let the bad things that happened change who you are. 'Cause you are so much stronger than that. _

_\- Love Daryl" _

Beth tentatively opens the drawer and pulls out the journal that sits inside. She is touched beyond measure, not understanding (even for a moment) how he could think she'd be angry. This has to be the kindest sweetest gesture anyone's made for her since long before the world ended.

She blinks back tears and clumbsily flips open the cover to first page.

_"For Beth," she reads._

_"A place to quiet your thoughts when they are to loud, share your secrets when I am not enough, battle your demons when you are ready to do so, and most importantly to hold on to your dreams, because they are beautiful -Daryl_

_Beth gulps back a _lump in her throat so large she can barely breathe. The hunter's eloquent words unleashing a vast well of emotion that bubbles up from the very center of her being, then transforms into happy tears that stream down her face in uncontrollable waves. She can't define it, barely understands it herself, but it's like the man has radar when it comes to her. He's so instinctually tuned in to the pieces of her heart that she doesn't let others see. Seeming to intuatively know what she needs, quite often before she knows it herself.

Pushing the blueberries out of the way, Beth lays the journal open to the very last page and carefully places the daisy inside. When she has the flower just as she wants it, she closes it up and stacks another book on top. In a few days time, when the daisy has had a chance to properly dry, she will revisit the page and write an extensive entry beneath it. Wanting always to remember the love she feels for Daryl now, in this moment... and how strongly she feels it.

When she is done Beth uses her fingers to brush away the curliest strands of hair that are stuck to her face, fastening them back into a messy ponytail and weaving a braid through the center before she gets dressed. Then she adjusts the locking knife into a safer position at her hip, and grabs the bowl off the nightstand on her way out the door.

Hoping not to wake the others, Beth tip-toes quietly down the hallway toward the kitchen, intent on switching the slightly bitter berries for some left over peanut butter. As she rounds the final corner, shock paints her face a ghostly white when she discovers her sister sitting alone at the table with a basket of laundry sitting at her feet.

"Maggie!" the younger sibling squeaks.

_Stay calm, _Beth tells herself... _ Breathe... You are an adult, and she is your sister. She holds no power over you. Act normal and Maggie needn't to know a thing._" I didn't think anyone but Daryl got up this early. Glen wake you," Beth asks in her most casual tone. At least she hopes it sounds casual. Inside her stomach is doing flip-flops, and she swears she can feel her sister's eyes burning into the back of her head as she searches the bottom cupboard for the tasty goodness she craves.

The brunette watches her sister with immense curiosity, a crease knitting her brow as she slowly replies "Ya sort of." Beth turns around and the sight of what she holds in her hand has Maggie's eyes expanding to the size of saucers. It's been so long she can barely believe what the label is telling her, yet eagerly accepts a spoon when the younger Greene offers it. Beth places the peanut butter in the center of the table and motions for her sister to go first, laughing out loud when Maggie's eyes roll back in her head. "My God that's good," Maggie says, sliding the jar across the table.

Beth giggles. "I know right. Sooooooo good!" Dipping her own spoon in, Beth slides the jar back. "I nearly died when Daryl pulled it out of the cupboard last night."

Maggie pauses, spoon half dipped. "This is Daryl's?"

"Don't worry, he won't be mad." Beth can see the uneasy expression on her sister's face and so quickly adds. "Daryl hates the stuff. It was me he saved it for."

"Saved it?"

"Um hum," Beth nods. "Daryl came across it before he found you guys. He knew it was my favourite and so he picked it up and carried it with him all that time. Guess he worried I might be hungry. Isn't that amazing! He never gave up on me Maggie. He never stopped searching."

Beth doesn't have to remind her. Maggie was there. She remembers... And it was amazing! In the weeks after rejoining the group, Daryl made it his singular mission to find Beth alive. It was Daryl that pushed for them to stay motivated, and Daryl that kept them moving. The redneck was prickly and abrasive during that time (even more-so then usual). Constantly barking out orders (even to Rick) and making excuses on why it would be better for them to go this way instead of that. Daryl refused to give up. He wouldn't accept no as an answer.

What Maggie remembers most clearly though, causes tears to form at the corners of her eyes. At the time it very nearly broke her heart. During the coarse of the day...everyday, Daryl would make a special point to come over and reassure her personally. Telling her how strong Beth was. How he taught her things that would keep her alive until they found her, and that Beth would be looking for them too. _"Yah just have to keep believing it Maggie. She's out there, and I promise yah I'll find her. I'll bring Beth home."_

Maggie kind of just figured after that... You hear about it you know. People forming attachments when thrown together in extreme situations... and Beth and Daryl had been out there a while. But looking at her younger sister now, Maggie realizes Beth's feelings for the man run much deeper than she origionally thought.

She hears it in the soft flutter of Beth's voice when she speaks Daryl's name. Sees it in the far-off look Beth gets when she thinks about him. The same look Annette had for their dad every day of her life... And if Maggie hadn't already known, she most certainly would have the second her eyes fell upon the stupid grin stretched across Beth's face. Her ridiculous smile that screams from the rooftops _I just got laid!_ ...Maggie knows that grin, hell, she invented it. She also knows that in all their years as siblings, she has never seen Beth so happy. "You love him don't you?"

Staring down at the jar, Beth wistfully sighs. "Yah Maggie, I do. I really do!"

"I can tell. Listen Beth, I wanted to talk to you about something, but what I had to say doesn't really apply if you love him. So just take these ok." Never being one to beat around the bush, Maggie slides three foil packets across the table, catching the younger Greene off-guard. Beth's eyes widen as it suddenly sinks in that she and Daryl hadn't used anything. Wrapped in each other and lost in the moment, she can't even remember if he pulled out the second time. _Oh my God!_

"Don't look so suprised that I know Bethy. I'm sure the walkers in the next state heard you two last night," the older Greene teases. "And don't feel shy about asking for more either. Glen's been stashing 'em away since the farm, so we've got plenty!" Maggie reaches for Beth's hand across the table, and is suddenly very serious. " I just want you to be safe, that's all. The world's not what it was before Bethy. Us women... we gotta be careful, you know."

Beth nods sheepishly, and puts the condoms in her pocket.

"Common Dew Drop. Now that that's settled you can help me with the laundry."

Beth rolls her eyes as reaches for the basket. "Sure thing Maggs... and Maggie...

"Yah?"

"Thank you."

/

The hunter leaves the church down-trodden and dragging his feet. In no way eager to go back and tell Beth what the four of them have decided. He knows it's the right call. The best chance at keeping the group safe. Hell it was his idea, and given the circumstances he's pretty sure Beth will see it that way too. But knowin' and tellin' are two different things, and he dreads the sad look that she will try to hide from him when she realizes her and Maggie will once again be separated. Daryl has already resigned it within himself that if Beth wants to stay with the rest of the group, then he will stay too, no questions asked. Let Rick and Abraham sort out the run.

All things being equal, Daryl hates the prospect of leaving this place. This home that wasn't a home until Beth was here... and he just needs time. Time to gather his thoughts and clear his head. Time to spend curled around her in a warm bed for the next year, and then maybe the year after that. The kind of time that doesn't exist anymore for survivors like them, and so he pauses...

He watches Beth from the edge of the path near the back doors of the church while she engages Maggie in a deep conversation at the clothes-line. The insurmountable heavyness growing within his heart for every second that passes.

Beth feels it too. Daryl's blue eyed stare that lingers on her body like a second skin, alerting her to his presence even before she glances above the bed-sheets she is helping Maggie to hang. When she finally does, her heart suddenly sinks. It's clear somethin's bothering him, and Beth suspects from the pensive way Daryl is looking at her now that she is not going to like what it is. His jaw is hard set and his shoulder's slightly hunched as he kicks up dust with his boot, seemingly content to hang back from the others.

As the men walk toward them Maggie sees it written on the stoic resolve set in Glen's features. Her husband's thin lips, tightly together as he walks with purpose behind the red-head who is grinning from ear to fucking ear. Rick's peaceful expression is the most telling however. The lines of hardship and worry that normally crease his brow have all but vanished. Informing the sisters that he has made his decision, and that he is good with it.

"If you don't mind Maggie, I'm gonna go talk to Daryl."

"Not at all," Maggie worriedly responds, reaching for the last of the clothespins in her sister's hand. Then staring down the path, her eyes stay focused on her husband as he parts present company and veers toward her. Beth throws him a small smile as they pass on the path. Glen heading for his wife, and the blonde for the church.

The hunter's sad eyes draw the younger Greene closer as she walks toward him. Her heart sinking further with every foot step she takes until she in standing only an arms length away. Confident now in what he will tell her. "We're leaving aren't we?"

Daryl releases a puff of air he didn't even know he was holding, then closes his eyes and silently nods Beth his answer. Relief washing over him as he consentrates on the feel of her fingers dragging through his thick locks that so desperately need to be trimed. Her hand dropping down to the nape of his neck, one arm looping around him there, pulling him closer, so as to place her other hand over his heart.

"When?"

"First light," Daryl replies in a voice so quiet she can barely hear him.

"That soon."

"Has to be."

"What about the run?"

"Run's still gonna happen Beth. We leave at first light. Rick and Abraham will lead the group north to the Chattahoochee forest, and you and I will gather what we need and meet up with them there. It's a good chance the two us will actually make it there first depending on how things go."

Beth stands silent as she absorbes the news. It kills him to see what this is doing to her. To see her trying so hard to be strong even as tears well up in her eyes, causing her beautiful sky blue orbs to take on a vibrancy he had never seen there before. "If you want us to stay with the rest of the group we will. Rick will understand. He can find someone else Beth. I mean it. After everything that happened I'm sure..."

"Shh," Beth whispers, her finger lightly pressing against the hunter's lips. "It's ok, I'm fine. I just thought we'd have more time here is all. It's like Daddy always said... Everything that happens, happens for a reason, we just don't always get to know what it is. I trust you Daryl. You're my family too, and if you think this is our best chance then of course I will stand behind you on it."

"Yah Beth, I do. Glen and I met someone yesterday. It's not safe anymore."

Beth quietly nods, tugging the hunter closer so as to lightly kiss his lips before wrapping herself around him like she's wanted to do all morning. "Tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow," he agrees, clinging to her embrace. It isn't long in that position before a playful smirk forms at the corners of Daryl's mouth, and with relaxed southern drawl he quietly speaks into her shoulder, "You know... If you want to... We still have today."

Instantly Beth smiles, suddenly remembering the note he had written. "And it's a beautiful day. Be a shame to waste it. What do you say we forget all the shit and get outta here for a while."

Daryl lightly pushes her out of the hug to see for himself that she means what she says. "It's a two hour hike Greene, you sure your up for it. Thought after I told yah, you'd want to spend your time with Maggie and the rest."

"And miss and adventure with you.. Never. Besides, Maggie has Glen. She'll be fine."

"We best get our asses moving then," Daryl says with a wink. Beth winks back and starts walking up ahead, while Daryl swings the crossbow off of his shoulder and follows slowly behind. His steel blue eyes drifting down to her ass as Beth moves, watching her with an almost evil expression as her round little bottom sways back and forth in those tight little jeans.


	23. Falling water

**A/N: So I went back and took some more time to try and make it better and a more complete chapter, but in the end this is what it is. Filler (LoL). An emotional conversation amidst a beautiful backdrop in my mind. And a way for me to tie up some loose ends before moving forward. Don't judge me too harshly. -Mel **

It takes nearly an hour for Beth and Daryl to reach the creek, and by the time they do they've already felled five walkers between them. The hunter yanks his bolt free from the bloody corpse and turns. "This 'S a bad idea. We should head back. 'S' not safe."

"And what's safe anymore Daryl," Beth urges softly. "We can't just stop living because somethin' bad might happen?"

"Might! Already has Beth! Look around!"

"What makes you think I'm not! I'm exactly where I want to be, with the person I want to be with. We're standing in a magnificent forest on a beautiful day at the end of the world, and you wanna turn back because you're suddenly afraid!"

"Best get one thing straight girl. I ain't afraid of nothin'! Got my reasons."

"Yah and I've got mine. Daryl, we're leaving tomorrow and today is all we have. I want to spend it with you, out here on our terms. You've taught me so much. You need to trust in that. I do." For emphasis, Beth pulls her knife from the head of the walker she's been holding upright and the creature slumps to the ground at her feet. "We've come this far. We're goin'."

Daryl narrows his eyes in last ditch effort to get her seein' things his way, and when Beth refuses to back down he growls. "Anyone tell yah before that yer damn stubborn, woman."

"Once or twice. Thought you liked that about me," she smiles back sweetly.

"Phefffff.."The problem is, he does like it, he likes it a lot. But no matter how hard he tries he can't seem to shake the image from his head. The helpless feeling in his gut that tells him he won't be able to protect her, and it's sufficating.

The lighter blue flecks in the hunter's eyes deepen and his tone is suddenly soft when he addresses her again. "You sure you're ok?"

Beth doesn't miss the hitch in his voice, and before she can even nod her reply the hunter is already standing beside her. Gently he skims calloused fingers along her arms, over her shoulders, across her back; Needing to check for himself that she hasn't been harmed.

"I'm fine Daryl, honest."

"Well let's get goin' then," he gruffs out. "We're burning daylight just standin' here."

Beth shakes her head but doesn't say a word as she matches stride with the hunter. The duo walking side by side along the creek-bed for nearly an hour more, following its meandering course upstream as it rambles through the forest on a gradual yet steady incline. Both Beth and Daryl keep to the path until a particularly rough patch of terrain leaves them little choice but to break away, forcing them to fork around and seek another way up the steep granite shelf that now lines both sides of the embankment.

It's only a twenty minute detour at most, but the extensive climb leaves Beth's calves burning; And the spot on her thigh where the bullet was lodged is starting to ache just a little. Daryl sure wasn't lying when he said 'this ain't no easy hike'.

Upon reaching the top, the hunter loops them back in the direction of the creek and at long last they meet up with it again, only now it's below them.

Daryl stands back a ways from the edge and nervously gauges Beth's reaction as she stares over the precipice with a look of wide-eyed wonder. She gazes down to where a set of small rapids have taken the place of the previously quiet stream. The slightly stronger current pushing the shallow water along, tumbling it about in short bursts of low dips and sharp turns. The motion causing small caps of white foam to bubble up and dance along the surface as it sprays against the jagged rocks that protrude up from beneath.

In the distance Beth hears a low thrumming echo through the trees, and wagering a guess as to what it might be she smiles. The joy on her features, reflects out through her eyes and she turns to look at the man behind her. "Daryl, is that...?"

Cutting her off quickly, the hunter clears his throat and reaches for her hand. "Come on, 's'not much further. Don't wanna blow the surprise now, do yah girl?" He gives her a playful wink then turns abruptly on his heel, pulling her back into the denser part of the forest on a different path. Together they traverse the downward slope at a snails pace, being ever so careful as they make their way around the steepest curve of the ravine.

Daryl is vigilant, his eyes constantly moving from the thick foliage of the forest floor to the trees that surround them, and then back to Beth... Checking... always checking.

Beth wonders if it will always be like this for them now. Daryl always checking, and her always wondering about the reason he does it. Worrying that he will never be able to forgive himself for events so totally out of his control. Daryl never asks her and Beth never says, but the missing time hangs like a curtain between them.

"Ready?"

The hunter's deep voice pulls Beth from her thoughts and without missing a beat she eagerly nods in reply. The thrumming sound is all around them now and it beats like a drum through the trees. Daryl moves in closer and covers Beth's eyes with the palm of his hand while he simultaneously pulls back the final branches that block their view. When he does, Beth gently places her hand over his, sliding it slowly down her face as she takes a step forward. The toe of her boot splashing the water while she stares at the space around them with majestic awe.

"This place... it's amazing! Thank you so much for bringing me here."

Glad that she likes it, a blushing Daryl lowers his head and shrugs. "Don't own it," he states shyly, attempting to hide his embarrassment behind his long dark fringe.

Beth turns around, noticing how uncomfortable her words have made him and so she stays silent, patiently waiting while he puts himself back together. A task that doesn't take him nearly as long with her now.

Daryl coughs, signaling to Beth that his discomfort has passed, then speaks in a low gravelly voice, "The Cherokee use to call this land we live, 'The land of a thousand waterfalls'. There's lots more where we're goin', but a better view of this one's out there. Wanna see?"

"Hell yah!," Beth replies.

Daryl smirks at her enthusiasm and carefully helps her up over the first set of rocks that run through the middle of the shallow rapids. "I gotcha," he says, helping to steady her balance on a slightly shaky boulder. "I think next we need to work on yer center of gravity, Greene."

Beth scowls at his joke, but none the less allows him to lead her forward one rock at a time until they reach the large flagstone that sits closer to the oppisite bank, and plop down.

Daryl places his crossbow beside him on the rock and attempts to look comfortable as the memories of a sadder time wash over him. This is where he went to be alone, to escape the feelings that scared him most. Now he's gone and brought the girl with him, essentially shattering what little he had left of his defences.

Leaning into the hunter, Beth rests her head on his shoulder. "It really is beautiful you know. Well worth the trip. How'd you every find this place?"

"Beth.. Do you remember what it was like before we found the prison?"

"Umhum"

"Well after Rick and Michonne found me, it was kinda like that. We were always movin', searchin'. Took shelter from the rain in a barn not to far from here. Pickin's were slim and the groups spirits were gettin' low. I just had to keep them motivated yah know... Keep 'em believing."

"Believing? That doesn't sound like you."

"Yah well, things change," he says, stroking her hair. "In the mornin' when I woke up I saw some tracks in the mud and followed 'em here. I was hoping maybe to bag us a buck for dinner. Came up over that ridge right there." Beth squints to the other side of the creek where Daryl is pointing. "Got there right in time to see the diseased fucks rippin' it's throat out."

"Nooooo! That must have been awful."

"Won't lie, it hurt a little. Could've been worse though."

"How do you mean?"

"Three days later we found the church... Then I found you."

"Glad yah did."

"Came up here a few times after that to clear my head. I'd sit here and stare at the falling water. Just thinking... yah know."

"So this is where you were all that time I was wonderin' why you wern't visiting me."

"I couldn't Beth, didn't know what to say. Still don't sometimes. What you went through. Beth I..." Choking on his words, Daryl feels her soft hand squeezing his thigh in silent support and it helps him to get through what he needs to say most. 'Cause if they're goin' back out there, then she needs to know. "When I saw you layin' there like that Beth, I swear I thought... I thought you were dead, and it felt like a part of me was dyin' too."

A lump grows in her thoat at the memory of it. She doesn't like to go back there, but maybe it's time. Letting out a troubled sigh, Beth closes her eyes and curls her legs into her chest, listening to the sound of the falling water as she prepares herself to relive it.

"I had a place like this too... at the hospital. It wasn't nearly as pretty as this though. There was a doctor there and he was nice, just wanted to help people, yah know. Anyway, I guess he could see that I was missing home and that I was struggling with it because one day he took me up to the roof. He said it was where he went to get away from things when they got hard and said that if I needed too, I could borrow it from time to time.

I went up there every chance I got after that. I would just sit alone and stare down at what was left of the Atlanta skyline, wondering if I would ever see you again. Daryl, I prayed so hard that you'd find Maggie and the others... I thought about my Dad..." Beth pauses, taking in a sharp breath of air as she fans the moisture away from her eyes. "That's where I went when I first started to plot my escape. Didn't quite go to plan though."

Daryl was almost to afraid to ask. "What happened Beth?"

"The hospital... it was like a system, a chain. People riding the backs of other people to survive. Each person was a link. The people on the top, with a lot more power then ones on the bottom. Dawn was their leader and she ran a tight ship. You couldn't move without her knowing about it. Then there were the higher ups. The ones that could pretty much do what they wanted, so long as it didn't effect Dawn. The doctor was below them. He didn't bother anybody and they needed him, so he was treated pretty well. Then there were the people like me. The ones they stole to do the grunt work and keep the higher ups happy.

Dawn claimed they were doing good work and that they were saving people, keeping them safe until a cure was found; But the reality of it was so much different. You work to earn credits. Then those credits are used to buy everything from food, to clothing, to a place to sleep. You can't leave until you earn enough credits to purchase your freedom, and you can never do that because they never give you enough to cover your basic needs. You're alway indebted to them.

Gorman was one of the higher ups, and Dawn's personal henchman. He was also one of the thugs that took me. I was Dawn's ward so she protected me to point, but Gorman made me real nervous. He cornered me a couple of times while I was going about my jobs... made comments, yah know. I can still hear the rattle of his handcuffs echo in my head when I close my eyes. The way he constantly twirled them between his fingers while he stood there watching... always watching. Staring me up and down like I was his next meal." Beth shivers, and Daryl's fists begin to clench.

"After that there came the shift of power. Gorman killed Dawn. He told me so himself. Told me like it was fun for him! Like it was foreplay or somethin'!" Beth's body begins to shake as she sobs into the hunter's chest, but the words she's been holding back for so long keep coming. "He put his hands on me Daryl... he tried to... he tried to..."

"Shhhhh, hush now, 'S'ok I gotch yah Beth. I gatch yah. Ain't nothin' gonna hurt you ever again. I'll kill him! I'll kill him for you Beth!"

She pulls out of their embrace and looks on Daryl with tortured eyes. "No need. Don't you see... I already did." Silence falls between them as the hunter puts together the pieces of what's she's trying to say, of what's really bothering her. "And I'm not sorry either. He was an awful man, who did awful things. Gorman deserved to die, and I'm glad I did it. What kind of monster does that make me now?"

"Yah ain't no monster Beth. You just did what needed doin'. You protected yourself. You're a survivor and the toughest girl I know."

"What do I do with that though. Now that I know I'm capable of feeling that. How do I live with it?

"We just do Beth... We just do."


	24. Road Trip

**A/N: Happy New Year people, hope you had a good one! Thank you to everyone who has followed/ favorite and reviewed this story, and to all of you who just like to read it, I love you guys! I know it's been a while, but things happened that were out of my control, and I was left with a choice. I could wallow in self-pity and pout over everything that was lost, or suck it up and move on with things... I did a lot of both. Forgive me if you can. If you can't I understand. **

**As for this chapter it's finally here... If you read Four Days when this thing was going to be a series of short stories, and before I changed my mind and reposted it as a one shot, this challenge is for you. There is a small part of that story that I took out because it was always meant to be in this one. Ten Bethyl bonus points if you can guess what it is... Tee, hee, hee:) **

**Enjoy!**

When Beth closes her eyes and tries to remember, she can practically hear her ecclectic mix of Bob Marley, Lynyrd Skynyrd, and The Tragically Hip that once played through the ear buds of her old i-pod. It seems a lifetime ago since last she rocked out to the likes of Nickleback, or basked in the brilliance of an Areosmith ballad. Otis Redding to Nervana, Ella Fitzgerald to Elton John, Beth couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was that drew her to a particular piece of music. All she knew was that ever since she was a little girl music itself breathed a life of its own inside her. The right song at the right time would light her up like nothing before Daryl could, or like the flip of a switch send her delving head first deep into her memories. Music was in her blood, her bones, her DNA; And the simple idea that she would once again hear a song the way it was meant to be heard, with drums and a keyboard and a base guitar all spinning their magic on a well written verse sent her soaring over the moon.

"clink, clink, clunk... clink, clink, clunk... clink, clink, clunk..."

Daryl keeps his eyes to the road as Beth sits low in the passenger seat of the beat up Civic, her arms folded tightly across her chest, silently stewing as she frowns down at the glove box that hangs open at an odd angle in front of her. Stuffed to the brim inside the box are a multitude of brightly coloured cases that clatter back and forth to the vibrations of the vehicle, serving only as a cruel and constant reminder to the youngest Greene girl of her wasted opportunity. Beth knows it's irrational, selfish even to get this upset over something so trivial, but quite frankly in this moment she is simply too angry at herself to care.

_"It's sweet of you to offer Daryl... honest it is, but it wouldn't feel right to me. You know as well as I do we can't afford any __risk of draining the battery, no matter how tempting it is. No worries though. Rick's organizing plans for another run next week and he's already said that I can be a part of it. I'll be groovin' to these tunes soon enough so don't you fret one bit about me. I can be patient. I can wait."_

She should have known better than to build it up so big in her mind. That was her mistake right there. These days nothing is for keeps. Everything's borrowed - either from the world or the dead, and like humanity itself, technology now teeters on the brink of extiction. An endangered species so rare that given a few years more, will likely disappear from the world all together, becoming nothing more than the reminents of a faded memory in minds of a chosen few.

The sullen blonde watches the trees blow passed, her emotions still raw as she sadly recalls the events of earlier that day. It had taken every ounce of inner strength she had left to mask her disappointment beneath a half-hearted smile when she first saw the damaged on the inside of the car. They had just finished saying their goodbyes to the rest of the group, and she was loading her bag into the backseat when Daryl walked up behind her with a bag of his own. The expression on his face said it all. He felt horrible about it, and no way was she going to make him feel worse by dwelling on something that couldn't be helped. Daryl never had a choice in it. He had single-handedly saved Glen's life, and Glen had brought them home safe, and for that fact alone Beth counted her blessings.

Her thoughts drift to Noah and an icy chill runs the length of her spine. Just knowing what was out there now... What that boy had been a part of... _Cannibles, my God!_

"clink, clink, clunk... clink, clink, clunk... clink, clink, clunk..."

Even so... Daryl still could've said somethin'. Told her about the state of things when he told her the rest. Given her a heads up maybe when they were laying in bed, curled in each others arms and she was going on and on about making a playlist. Pestering him like an idiot with questions about the sort of music he liked; And when he didn't respond, flat out telling him he'd better figure it out soon, 'cause she'd be takin' requests. _Yah, he definitely could've said something then._

_Still hasn't!_ They've been out in this wasteland for what seems an eternity, and the man is yet to utter a single word. Not a cuss! Not a grunt! Not a cough! Nothing! All silence, but for the stupid thing banging just above the gear shift as it dangles there by a couple of wires!

"clink, clink, clunk..."

... And that is the sound that is driving her crazy! Mocking her for every bend in the road with its steady rhythmic beat, "clink, clink, clunk... clink, clink, clunk..." Relentless in its persistent torment as they travel over another long patch of crumbling pavement, "clink, clink, clunk... clink, clink, clunk..." and then a legless walker that catches their wheel, "clink, cliNK, CLUNK... clink, cliNK, CLUNK..."

Beth hates that sound. That clink and that clunk that make her want to scream! Seeming to grate louder in her ears for every second that passes, and Daryl won't talk to her. He won't even look at her! "Humpft!"

As the air leaves Beth's lungs a piece of blonde hair flies free from her forehead, but it's the tone of her huff, not the puff of her hair that causes the hunter to squirm in his seat. Daryl knows there's no avoiding this now, and after thoughtful deliberation, decides the best thing to do is first confirm his suspicions. He doesn't relish the task as he suspects it will require a delicate hand, and it ain't no secret that delicate things ain't ever been something a Dixon's been good at. So Daryl takes a deep breath, paying careful mind not to turn his head as he slowly peers at the blonde through a mesh of long hair and long lashes out of the farthest reaching corner of his right eye, immediately sorry for the effort when he finds himself met with a long ... cold ... glare. _Yep, she's pissed alright._

Unsure of what to do next, Daryl turns his attention back to the road, inwardly scolding himself as he continues to drive. What the hell was wrong with him? Why'd he have to be such a coward when it came to this girl? He should've just told Beth the truth straight away, ending any and all further expectations on the matter. He could've said somthin' out there on that rock; Told her the damn thing was broken when he told her about Noah and the run. Could've at least tried. D_umbass! _

But even as his thoughts seek to destroy him, Daryl knows down deep that what he's telling himself is a lie. The truth is he did try. He tried over and over and over again, but the timing of things never lined up quite right. So much was happening all at once, and by the time the topic finally came up on it's own, well... in all fairness, how could he?

_"What kind of monster does that make me now?"_

Daryl will never forget the storm that raged on in Beth's beautiful eyes as she said those words, and for as long as he lives they will forever be branded a scar upon his heart. Compartmentally stored for safe-keeping in a neat little box at the back of his brain labeled, The time I failed Beth. He didn't protect her. He wasn't there

Flexing his hand over the steering wheel, he feels the pinch from where yesterday his nails dug so deep into his closed fist that his palm began to bleed. A whole day later and Beth's depiction of Gorman still blazes like a fire in front of his eyes, brewing poker hot in the forefront of his mind as he thinks on how that bastard put his hands on Beth. _How many women had the puss-bucket done that too? How many girls that couldn't fight like Beth, didn't have hope like Beth had he lorded his power over? _ Daryl only wishes that the sorry son-of-a-bitch could be brought back to life so's he could kill him again. Only he'd make it slow... painful... deliberate.

In the end it was Beth that had done the job though, and it was Daryl that was left the unpleasent task of holding her sobbing frame in his arms while he desperately tried to figure out a way to glue back together the pieces of her battered soul. He just needed to blur the lines for her then. Thought that maybe if he told her about Noah, Beth wouldn't feel so alone in the choices she was forced to make, (and more important still) hoped it would help her to see that it didn't make her a bad person for feeling the way she did about it.

Crazy's always been out there. The turn only amplified it. Gave the sick people of the world, (the ones like Gorman and Noah) the permission to crawl out from the framework of society and be who they truly were. Beth is a surviver, not a monster; And yesterday out there on that rock, Daryl just needed for Beth to know that too.

"clink, clink, clunk... clink, clink, clunk... clink, clink, clunk..."

The hunter slowly maneuvers around the felled branches and broken tree limbs that litter their route, cringing as he listens to the pretty blonde fidget in her seat for like the hundredth time. Made worse by the fact that Beth refuses to complain as she stretches her legs beneath the plastic mount of the dash in what Daryl can only assume is her attempt at finding a more comfortable position for which the glove box won't repeatedly smack against her knees as he drives them through the debrie.

Beth fidgets again, and Daryl feels something inside himself snap. Without warning he suddenly veers the car to the side of the road, slams his foot on the brake and pulls the key from the ignition. "Enough of this Greene!"

"What in the blazes are you doing?"

"Somethin' I should have done yesterday. Pull up yer legs." Reaching into the backseat for the dirty rag Glen tossed there days ago, Daryl wraps it around his hand several times and punches down hard on the portion of glove-box still attached to the car. Next he yanks at the c.d. player with the full force of his body, sparks flying as he detaches it from the wires. Then leaning across Beth's lap, his eyes dangerously close to hers, proceeds to manually roll down her window and chuck the broken contents onto the gravel below. "Better now," he growls.

Unable to look away, Beth's wide eyes stay focused on the hunter, surprise and utter shock etched into every detail of her face as she slowly nods her head. "Um...Yah, thanks."

"Don't mention it," he winks. A playful smirk emerges around the edges of Daryl's mouth and before Beth can blink he catches her bottom lip in his, holding it there just a moment before peeling himself off of her trembling form. He reaches across Beth's shoulder and clicks her seatbelt into place, then slides back into his own seat, sweat smearing his brow as he tries to settle in. Daryl's arousal makes it difficult for him to get comfortable, but never-the-less he pulls the seatbelt over his lap and fires up the engine.

Beth lowers her head, feeling suddenly ashamed for her selfish behaviour and that's when she spots it. Low and behold there amongst the scattered c.d's spilled out at her feet is The hip's album Up to Here. Shaking her head for the irony of it, the tiny blonde sighs and turns to look at Daryl in the driver's seat. "You could have told me you know. I would've understood."

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind for the next time I bash some guys head through somethin' you don't want broke."

"I'm serious, Daryl. You don't have to hide anything from me. I'm always going to be on your side. No matter what."

"I wasn't hidin' it Beth. I just wanted to protect yah from it is all."

"Protect me, from this?" Beth mavels at him in wonder and speaks with a confused sort of humour to her voice. "Daryl, you had to know I was gonna find out."

"Damn it Beth!" The hunter slams down his hand on the steering wheel, then waves it over the gapping hole in the dash. "It's not just this. It's all of it... out there... the ugliness of it. Don't you see... I ain't ever had anybody to rely on me for nothin' before. Never wanted no one neither. Then you come along, and suddenly I find myself wanting, needing more than anything in my whole God damn life to fix the world, just so's that you can live in it. I feel like I don't deserve you if I can't at least do that."

Completely blown away, Beth is silent, tears trickling down cheeks as Daryl continues softly. "I'm tryin' here Beth."

"I know you are," she whispers, wiping the dampness from her cheek.

"This is real new for me, yah know. Not use to anyone carin' before. I don't wanna let you down. Guess I just didn't know how to go about crushin' yer dream..."

Beth laughs a little through her tears and is about to speak, when words she never expected to hear come tumbling out of his mouth instead.

"I never had a girl before."

Instantly her jaw slacks open and the butterflies she swears have lived in her tummy since their first kiss in the Christmas store begin fluttering madly inside her. "Daryl... Are you calling me your girlfriend?"

Daryl doesn't take his eyes off the road, but he doesn't need to look to know the girl is staring up at him with expectant eyes, waiting for him to say something. His throat gets thick. His ears go pink, and a crease knots his brow, but he looks at her anyway. "Well yah don't gotta get all doughy eyed about it," he says with a shrug. "If you want to be yah can, I don't mind. If you don't, I understand. But yah gotta know that for me it's locked up. You're it, no matter what you decide... You'll always be my girl, Beth."

"Daryl... I...I..." unable to formulate words and wishing Daryl would just stop the car, Beth is mere seconds from jumping over the seat safety be damned and kissing him outright, when a small little matter flies in through her window and lands on the steering wheel in front of him. It really is a small matter and one easily rectified, but for Daryl it may as well be Gollieth.

On a scale of one to ten, ten being the most anxiety Daryl Dixon has ever felt in his entire life he would have to put what he feels now to be around a seventy-five. The hairs on the back of his neck instantly prickle, beads of perspiration form near his hairline and his mouth turns to cotton.

"Beth," he manages to gulp out. "I need yah to do somethin' for me. Very calmly I want yah to lean over and get this thing off my wheel. No sudden movements yah here."

Not understanding the severity of the hunter's request, Beth giggles, then replies in her ususal sing-song voice. "Just roll down you're window and it will fly right out."

"Christ Beth, yah best take care of it now or I'm gettin' out and hoofin' it, yah here!"

"It's just a bee Daryl, geez. It's more afraid of you, than you are of it," she says, shooing the insect back out the window from which it came.

"Yah right, just a bee, phefft! Tell that to the other one."

"Huh?"

"Sent straight from hell those things are!"

Beth shakes her head, a wide grin growing on her face. "Why Mr. Dixon, are you telling me that a big strong man like yourself is afraid of a little ol' bee." She can't help but love this.

"I told yah once girl, I ain't afraid of nothin'," he growls, then in a softer but still gruff tone adds, "I just don't like 'em much is all."

"Why, you allergic or something?"

"Somethin'," he grumbles as he pulls his thumb to his teeth and starts nawing on what's left of the skin there.

Normally Beth would let the matter drop upon seeing his embarrassment, but after that display there's no way he's getting off that easy. "What," she asks, practically bursting.

"Stop it. Let's just say it's a matter best left buried, and leave it at that."

"Sorry Dixon, but it ain't gonna happen... What," Beth beams again.

Daryl sighs deeply, and darts another quick glance Beth's way. If the circumstances had been any different he swears the twinkle in her eyes would have knocked him flat. He looks to the road, thinking on everything Glen said to him while out on the run. Not the lyin' part of things, Beth already knew about Noah, but maybe the story would make for a good distraction. He could trust Beth with it. She wouldn't say anything, so maybe it'd be ok.

Daryl voice is practically a whisper as when he begins. "When I was seven my mom died in a fire that burned our house to the ground. Pops didn't seemed too broken up about it, more of an inconvience to him than anything else. He used the some of the insurance money and moved us to this skeezy trailer park across town, then proceeded to drink the rest of it away.

Beth's ears perk up at the mention of his parents. Daryl barely talks about his childhood at all, and she doesn't want to breathe for fear he will suddenly stop.

"There was no food in the fridge, only beer, and the place stank of stale moonshine when Merle showed up at the door few days later. He'd been released from juvie and I remember wondering to myself how long he would stick around for this time. The first thing Merle sees is pops passed out on his dirty old recliner (it was the only damn thing to survive the fire, if you can believe it), And I guess he felt sorry for me or somethin', cause straight away he says that the two of us are goin' hunting. Said he wanted to teach me the ropes so's I could take care of myself when he wasn't around.

He drives us about an hour outside of town, and all I can remember about getting there is how badly I gotta take a piss. Merle points to a tree and I don't argue. Two shakes and I would've been done when I hear a rustling in the bushes. Suddenly there's Merle, running full tilt towards me. He looks terrified, and I think he's gonna save me from somethin' when he passes straight on by yellin' Bear! Bear! at the top of his lungs. Not knowing what to do I panic. I jump up and grab the first branch I can get my hands 'round, haulin' my boney ass up the tree. My pants falling to my knees in the process."

"Eeesh," she cringes.

"You're not kiddin'! Scrapped the ever-livin'-shit out of my thighs!"

"Yah heeled alright," Beth jokes.

Daryl rolls his eyes. "Anyway... So there I am, clinging to the branch for dear life when I hear Merle down below bustin' a gut. He's rolling on the ground, slappin' his knees and howling so loud I figure they must of heard him four counties over. Tellin' me what a pussy ass pansy I am, and that had it been a real bear I'd be dead, 'cause bears climb trees. I can still hear his voice in my head. _Dixon's don't run, _he says. _Dixon's fight. I'm beginning to question if yer even a Dixon at all Darylina?"_

"Daryl, that's awful."

The hunter side-eyes the blonde with a mischievous glint in his eye, and a crooked smile on his lips, "I ain't finished yet."

"Oh.." she giggles, "by all means, finish."

"Like I said I was clinging to the branch, perched up there like Pooh, with my pants somewhere's 'round my knees when...

"Hold up a sec... Pooh?"

"Yah you know, that silly little bear who always gets his head stuck in the honey tree."

"I know who Winnie the Pooh is Daryl. I just didn't think that you would."

"Jesus, Greene. I grew up in the sticks, not on another planet. Everyone knows that damn bear. Now do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

"Sorry," Beth says in her most serious tone, "won't happen again."

Daryl takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he prepares to leave all pride at the door. "Like I told yah, I was percariously perched, leaning on the trunk of the tree as I tried to shove my junk back into my pants, when my foot accidently knocked a small hive. Yah can guess what happened next.

Daryl looks so serious, Beth is almost afraid to ask. "What," she whispers

"I got stung that's what... in my left nut! Like I said, I don't much care for bees."

Beth covers her mouth in an attempt to hold back the uproarious laughter that wants to escape her, not realizing until moments later that Daryl hasn't taken his eyes of the road, nor made so much as a single peep since his story ended. Given the serious nature of his expression, Beth figures she should probably say something, and so tries to console him through intermintent bouts of histerical laughter. "I'm so... I mean, there's just no... it's just so..." The harder she tries to hold it in, the worse it gets until finally tears are streaming down her bright red face.

"Go ahead and laugh it up Greene, Merle sure as hell did." Suddenly Daryl's laughing right along with her and for a brief flicker of time all is right with the world as Daryl starts to drive over the concrete bridge.

By the time they see the crack in the road and feel the sinking beneath them, it is already to late. Daryl's futile effort to slap the car in reverse is answered only by the rusty grind of concrete against metal as the bridge gives way. The feel of them falling is the last thing he remembers before his body lunges forward, and everything goes dark...

..."Daryl, Daryl wake up! Please wake up! I can hear them, their coming."


End file.
